Unexpected Turn of Life
by Solitary Wind
Summary: Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of famous Corporation which leads to an unexpected turn of events in their lives, where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT!"... "Uh….". SasuSaku NaruHina and other pairings. Modern AU. Please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title** \- **Unexpected Turn of Life**

**Summary** – Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of famous Corporation which leads to an unexpected turn of events in their lives, where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!", "Uh….". SxS. Modern AU. Please RnR

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto…

A/N – This is my first story of Naruto so please take a peek and enjoy! ^_^

'…' - Thoughts

"….." - Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, hey, hey! Make way!" shouted a bodyguard assigned to handle the crowd.

Hoards of fans gathered at the entrance of a grand hotel just as a limo came into view. The screaming of people increased as the limo came to a halt. One of the bodyguards opened the door of the limo to reveal a beautiful lady in a gorgeous black gown. Shiny pink hair clad in an elegant side bun slightly curled over left shoulder, some bangs covering her face. Bright green eyes scanned the crowd, shining more due to flashing cameras. With a smile on her pink lips, she walked gracefully on the carpeted floor waving to her fans.

The screaming of fans can be heard, "WE LOVE YOU, SAKURA HARUNO!"

"MARRY ME"

"Hey, she's waving at me!"

"No, at ME!"

"NO! ME!"

"She smiled at me!"

'So many fans' this thought made her smile as she closed her eyes. Then a faint music started, she smiled. The volume of music increased, she frowned. The song started to play, she twitched. She has heard this song before! She opened her eyes wide as she remembered! Crash!

"Aaaahhhh! IT'S MY PHONE! WHERE IS IT?!"

Falling from bed on the floor, she started searching frantically for her phone. It was found under bed. Just as she answered the call, "Hello…?" a roar was heard, not really but she thought it sounded like that.

"HELLO?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY, HARUNO? WHERE ARE YOU?! (Sigh) Your job started five minutes ago!" said Sakura's boss.

A much panicked Sakura answered, "H-Hai Tsunade-sama! I am on my way actually, you see! But the traffic this days! I'll be there in f-few minutes!".

"JUST HURRY UP!" said Lady Tsunade, more like shouted and hung up. Just like that Sakura ran in the bathroom to get ready.

Sakura Haruno, 24 years old, works as a Creative Director in the creative Department of an Ad agency. Lady Tsunade, her boss, was a friend of sakura's parents and also like a second mother to her after her parents' death. She wants to be someone, who'll be admired by others. She doesn't like arrogant and rich people who like to show-off their money. She says 'what's the point of that money which can't help the people in need?'

She likes to help people and is always ready to help. She lives alone in a small apartment, the only property, left by her parents which have a large space in the back and front of her house. She dreams that one day she'll own a big house. She has, what we call, a fierce attitude but very kind at heart. As she is a kind hearted person, she gave her front yard space of house to children as a playground, as she thought she doesn't need that much space for herself.

'Woah! I got ready in eight minutes! New record, hehehe…' thought Sakura as she dashed off locking her small apartment.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Late, late, late!" I chanted as I was obviously LATE! And I started my lovely Scooter. 'She's gonna kill me….' I thought.

"Let's flyyyy, Scooty!" I said as I dashed through the road.

There is literally too much traffic today. I should take my shortcut. 'Just a bit more!' and finally I reached after ten minutes. 'Phew'. I parked my Scooty and headed inside the company I work in as fast as I could. As soon as I reached my desk I saw some of my colleagues giving me a look which made me a little scared. Just as I reached for my chair, a hand on my shoulder stopped me and I halted. You know, like in horror movies, when you have a feeling that someone is behind you and you start turning back in slow motion, thinking positive things? That's exactly what I felt at that moment! And the worst thing is that I knew who that might be!

'As soon as I turn around, I'll start apologizing!' I thought.

I turned around and started "…..I AM…Ino?!"

She rolled her eyes, maybe she saw my panicked state. Then she gave me a sly smile and said, "Slept in again, Forehead?". I was going to answer her but she left hurriedly.

I sighed and turned back again to resume what I intended to do at first; a scary looking Tsunade-sama was already waiting there. So…..that explains why Ino left. 'Uuhhh…what was the plan again?' I searched my brain for it but I came up with ….NOTHING?! 'Blank….blank….blank'. 'Seriously, that Ino! It's her fault I forgot my plan! What was that again?'. I was snapped out of my musings by Tsunade-sama's voice.

"Welcome, welcome! Now would you like some juice? WHERE WERE YOU, SAKURA?! You are 25 minutes late!" said Tsunade-sama and then she sighed. I was going to answer her but she just said, "Save your excuse for later, I need you to replace that girl, what's her name again…, Ama….uuhh….yeah, its Ami and HURRY UP!".

I could only speak, "H-Hai Tsunade-sama!" as I followed her to the filming area where some models were already waiting for the 'replacement'. I could only hear her mumbling something like "Now I need sake" or "Young brats these days".

So it's just an advertisement. 'Hmm…. Now I understand why that Ami called in sick, huh!' Tsunade-sama told me to change and join them so I complied.

"So that's my punishment huh?" I mumbled and sighed but looking at Tsunade-sama, I can say she heard me. Hmm….. Let's get this done now. Let's see….Wow! I am in the back! Great! That's a replacement for you (sigh). No wonder that Ami refused.

Aha! Here comes the lead model, which is going to stand in front of us, Miss Karin. I just thought of throwing that bucket on her. I admit that's rude of me but seriously that girl needs attitude management! She and her 'crew' members are really …..Intolerable; this sentence is said by almost everyone. She is followed by her Assistant Suigetsu. He is not that bad but I wonder how he puts up her. It seems he annoys her more than anyone else. Seriously, if someone has worked in some soap opera doesn't mean they are superior to anyone, but I guess she thinks that way. I took my position with others behind Karin who was currently drinking her coffee.

As if on a cue, Shizune, Tsunade-sama's assistant entered the scene and said, "Take your positions everyone and start!" With a nod, the scene started.

And how should I say it! It's too BORING! Oh God! When is this going to end! And why am I here when I can't be seen from my position! I could see Ino and Tenten laughing at me from outside. 'That Ino-pig!'

As I was planning something for revenge, I heard "SAKURA! Stop giving weird looks!" It was Tsunade-sama. I should stop doing that. All I heard was more laughing and I sweat dropped.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N** \- Hope you guys like it! Sasuke and others will be introduced in next chapter. Suggestions welcome! I need to know your thoughts everyone so….. Read n Review my friends! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Summary** – Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of Infamous Corporation which leads to unexpected turn of events in their lives where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!", "Uh….". SxS. Modern AU.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…..

'…' - Thoughts

"….." - Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura's POV**

"Man! I'm so tired!" I said.

That Karin! It's her fault that we were doing that for four hours! Can't she do work without complaining?! 'Finally, a lunch break!' I was sitting with my friends in a café.

"Ah! The lights are too bright! It's making my hair look brighter!" exclaimed Ino. She was imitating Karin, making faces. So we burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious, Ino!" said Tenten. Hinata tried not to laugh but failed. I was laughing as well but stopped as remembered something.

"And she targeted my hair again" I said with narrowed eyes. They all looked at me.

"Follow 'Ignore Karin' policy. We all follow" said Tenten and shrugged; we laughed again. And again Ino started mimicking her which made us laugh more. They sure know how to lighten the mood. I don't know what I could have done without them.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Are you through with the documents?" asked a man in a black suit. He was sitting at his desk, a file in his hand. He held a passive look.

He was wearing a suit with a loose tie and his black hair tied in a pony-tail and some bangs covering his perfect face. He looked up from his file; he was currently reading, and adjusted his reading glasses on his nose. He would be mistaken as a model.

"Yeah" answered a man with a blonde hair and cerulean eyes with a grin. He wore casual clothes, dark blue jeans, white T-shirt and orange jacket. He had three whisker marks on both cheeks but still it makes him look good. He stretched and took a seat, yawning.

"And reports?" asked the black haired man to which the blonde answered, "Uumm….maybe….?"

The black haired man could only shook his head and said, "You know how impatient Otouto can get, Naruto?" and sighed.

"Yeah, that's Teme for you, Itachi! Besides he sent me here to arrange the things before he comes" replied Naruto. Itachi could only think about Naruto arranging things.

"He's arriving tomorrow at noon; he has informed me and said you will be here. Have you cleared up the press?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, yeah, already, believe it! He would be pissed if I didn't".

Itachi smirked, "Hn".

Uchiha Corporation was one of the leading companies around. They have branches across the world and works in almost every field. The Corporation is run by both Uchiha brothers as Co-CEO's after their Father, Mr. Fugaku Uchiha. They are included in automobiles, fashion industries, multimedia etc. They even have boutiques, courtesy of Mrs. Mikoto Uchiha.

Uchiha Itachi, the eldest son, 27 years old, is currently in their Japan's Company while Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest son, 25 years old, is currently in US and is coming his home, Japan, after three years. Despite being in the lead, both the Uchiha brothers don't like to be seen in media. As they are already so busy, they don't want any distractions. They want to live normally so being on television could also affect their personal lives. Sasuke also hates interviews so if the time comes, it's covered by others, mostly Naruto or Itachi. They are not even seen on television except their news of success and their interviews are mostly printed in the magazines.

Naruto put his hands behind his head lazily. "Teme had a meeting with Mr. Wilson so he sent me ahead and said to put myself to some use!" said Naruto and pouted. Itachi just chuckled as he continued, "Well I'm his assistant so I should be going with him, right? But he just ignored me and said 'I don't want you to do any ruckus again, Dobe'!"

Itachi could only laugh at that and moved to stand near window. Removing his glasses, he stared outside while Naruto continued his rambling.

"I mean, I admit I asked Mr. Wilson last time about why his secretary's clothes were so short and then that lady, who was not so lady-like, started insulting me! We were in a meeting so why such cloths!" exclaimed Naruto.

"That explains why he sent you ahead of him" commented Itachi. He shook his head and smirked at Naruto.

Naruto had a puzzled look and then, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Sasuke's POV**

Mr. Wilson and I had been sitting, discussing our deal for almost half an hour. Seriously, what's with his Secretary? Does she have an eye problem? They are blinking too much and in my direction. It's annoying. I agree with Naruto's comment from last time, about the clothes. I almost smirked.

Mr. Wilson seemed to agree on the terms and he signed the contract. I had been waiting patiently for this. I sighed. I picked up my briefcase, as Naruto is not here, and exited the building, thinking about my home. It's almost three years, I haven't gone home. I miss my family. Meeting's done. Now all I need to do is board a flight. It's arranged already, so let's get some work done before.

I returned to my house I am living now, It's …silent. Naruto lives with me but finally I got some silence since he left. He must be with Aniki now. I have already informed Aniki earlier today and updated him. I hope Dobe has arranged everything beforehand. I went to my bedroom and lay on my bed. I had to clear up all meetings before leaving. 'It's tiring' and I closed my eyes. I got up after ten minutes and went to the kitchen. 'Now let's eat something' and I took a tomato from fridge and started eating. I saw a note on the fridge's door. 'Hn, it's from dobe'.

It read- 'Teme, eat before you leave the house! Geez, I sound as if I'm your mom, which I'm not! The one and only Naruto'.

What an idiot! But I found the food already in the fridge so I removed it and put it in the microwave. At least it's not ramen….

I gone through my papers and got ready. I made a call, "Hn, it's me. I'll be there in fifteen minutes". I got the confirmation and left the house. Private planes should be used sometimes if you have them. I was lost in my thoughts when my chauffer said, "We are here, sir".

"Hn" and got off the car. My plane was already ready; there were some people I recognize from work and bodyguards. They will be accompanying me for the flight. I sighed. It's a long way to go…..

We were already in the plane and my 'plane mates' were updating me and all. After some time, as I could see everyone was tired, so I stopped them.

"Let's discuss it another time and stop for now" I told them. This got a surprised expression from all but they agreed. Weird….I sighed. So….., here I am sitting in the plane and tired, flying over the ocean. I'm already dozing off. The last thing I remember was ocean green color…..

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N**\- That's it for now! What do you guys think? Read and Review anytime, Guys! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Summary** – Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of Infamous Corporation which leads to unexpected turn of events in their lives where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!", "Uh….". SxS, NxH. Modern AU.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…..

'…' - Thoughts

"….." - Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**No one's POV**

It was a normal but unusual morning in Uchiha mansion. Everyone was busy in their assigned jobs, courtesy of Mrs. Uchiha, as they were informed of the arrival of their young master. As for Naruto, he was fast asleep in one of the guest rooms.

"I am going to make all his favorite dishes!" exclaimed Mikoto Uchiha. It was obvious she was really happy. It made Itachi smile.

"Now, now, Mikoto. Relax a little" said Mr. Fugaku Uchiha, who was currently reading his newspaper, sitting on a couch.

Itachi was sitting across from him, drinking tea and sighed. He had been up late yesterday doing work. He had been thinking about the land they had to take over for their new project. But it seems difficult to persuade the stubborn woman to whom the land belongs to. The land is already barren, according to his sources. But still… He sighed as he kept his now empty cup on the table and was thinking about the matter when his mother called him.

"Itachi?" called Mikoto to which he quickly responded, "Hai, kaa-san?".

"Naruto-kun asked me if he could accompany you?" asked Mikoto. Itachi looked at his mother, raising his eyebrows.

"Am I going somewhere?" he questioned but was met by his mother's glare. He instantly regretted asking as he finally understood what his mother asked. His father sweat dropped but continued reading his newspaper, as if he didn't hear anything. Everyone knows Mikoto Uchiha is a very kind hearted woman but no one dares to be on her bad side. Just her glare is enough to make people shake.

"Well…?" his mother said, glare still evident on her face but Itachi stood up abruptly.

"Uhh….. I'll go wake up Naruto, after all he wants to come with me, ne?" he responded and left the room.

Mikoto was again her happy self and exclaimed to herself, "Now let's prepare some lunch!" and left the room, smiling. Fugaku just sighed.

* * *

Itachi took his time, walking in the hallway, occasionally greeted by maids and butlers, who in return greeted back. 'Hn. He should have asked me instead of Kaa-san. Time to wake him up' he thought with a smirk.

Finally he reached Naruto's room and turned the doorknob. 'It's unlocked. Good!' he thought. He opened the door and entered only to see a messy room. He shook his head. 'How does Otouto handle him?' he thought. As expected, Naruto was found tangled in the sheets, snoring. 'He still wears that night cap!' he sweat dropped. Naruto mumbled, still in deep sleep, "Umm…..ramen….."

Itachi walked towards the bed, took the jar, half filled with water and threw the water on Naruto's face, saying, "Oyi, wake up!"

Naruto woke up with a start, panicked, "Wha….. Where's the fire?!" Itachi only smirked, satisfied.

The now drenched Naruto narrowed his eyes and shouted, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, ITACHI?!"

"To wake you up" Itachi replied and smirked.

"You are really evil, you know that!" Naruto retorted as he wiped his face with his hand.

"Hn. Now stop whining and get ready. It's already half past ten. We are leaving in half hour" said Itachi, leaving the room. Naruto got up and went towards bathroom, mumbling something like 'Uchiha's and their evil ways' on the way.

* * *

**An hour later….. **

After the long journey, the plane finally landed at the destined place. Sasuke descended down the plane only to find Naruto with a grin on his face waiting for him. As soon as Naruto saw him, the blonde dashed towards him and stopped in front of him.

"Yo, teme! I missed you!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes 'As hyper as always'. He already dismissed his staff. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed. Naruto was already rambling about how he was happy to be back again. He just looked around and thought 'Nothing changed much…..'. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his brother's voice.

"Welcome back, Otouto!" said Itachi.

Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto to see that standing behind him was his brother, Itachi with a smile gracing his lips. Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hn. Aniki. You came?" said Sasuke. Itachi just smirked at the greeting.

"Of course, how can I not…..My dear otouto?" replied Itachi, recalling his mother's glare.

"So….. What are we waiting for?! LET'S GO!" said the hyper active blonde.

They were in their limo, chatting, well mostly Naruto's rambling about ramen, as he had heard the famous Ichiraku ramen and how he wanted to try it. Itachi was texting someone and Sasuke was looking out of the window. 'So many people…..' he thought. Suddenly, Sasuke saw something pink, across the street, in the crowd and it was…..moving?

'Is that hair?' he thought. But he was snapped out of the view when Naruto suddenly glued himself to the same window Sasuke was looking out. He pushed Sasuke and pointed out at something.

"LOOK! LOOK! IT'S THE ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" shouted Naruto but the shop was soon out of sight. "So, it's on this street! It's not that far!" he said and sat back on his seat, grinning and nodding his head childishly. Sasuke smacked Naruto on the head.

"Dobe! Can't you be a little mature!" snapped Sasuke.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, TEME!" Naruto retorted, rubbing his head. Itachi laughed at that, thinking 'It's good to have them back…..'

* * *

**Meanwhile… **(On the same street)

"Should I take this one or this one?" said Sakura, thinking. She just entered a toy shop. She was currently looking at the stuffed toys on the shelf. "She likes pink color but this black neko is so cute!" she exclaimed.

She debated for few seconds, mumbling something, earning strange looks from passerby's. "I'll take you both!" she said, taking both the pink teddy bear and the black neko. She paid for both items and left the shop, smiling.

"Thank goodness, I saved up last month! Risu-chan will be so happy! Oh no! Only ten minutes left for the lunch break to over!" she said as she rushed on the way, gift bag in her hand. 'Oh, come on! Why's there too much crowd!' she thought, rushing away.

**Few minutes later….. **

'I made it!' she mentally cheered and looked around the office, just in case her boss made an appearance. 'Phew!' She was already tired. Just then Ino came carrying some papers in her hands.

"Tsunade-sama is not here, if you are looking for her!" said Ino and laughed.

It was ordinary day in office, no rush and work progressing in a slow pace. Sakura sat on her chair, keeping the bag aside and exhaled.

"Tsunade-sama's not here?" asked sakura and put her head on the table. Ino kept the papers on Sakura's desk.

"She left a while ago to attend to some meeting" replied Ino and shrugged. On a cue, Tenten came there followed by Hinata.

"Hiya, guys! What's up?" greeted Tenten while Hinata greeted them, "Hi, guys!" Sakura sat straight back on her chair and greeted them back.

"Who's that for?" Tenten asked, pointing at the bag.

"Oh, that! It's for Risu-chan! It's her birthday day after tomorrow so I bought it for her. She'll be so happy! And guess what! It's our day off!" and grinned. She continued, "Risu-chan and others have no one so I thought I'll be meeting them again….." her voice trailing at the end. Girls smiled at her.

"Uhh….. Sakura-chan, I… I'll be coming with you" Hinata said and smiled. Sakura smiled at her, "Sure, Hinata-chan!".

Tenten sighed, "I wanna join too….but too much work! May be next time".

Ino piped in, "I have work too…..! Why oh why?!" and frowned. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Anyway! Have you heard the news! Sasuke Uchiha is coming back after so long!" Ino continued, her frown now replaced with a grin. She had a glazed look on her face. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"You haven't even seen him, Ino" said Tenten.

"So what? That makes him even more mysterious! I have heard rumors that he can even win over the top and best model in the industry, if they compete!" Ino retorted. Hinata just giggled at her friend's antiques. Tenten sighed.

"Geez, Ino-pig! You sound like he is some god! Who is he, anyway?" asked Sakura, raising an eyebrow. Ino gapped at her.

"WHAT?! DON'T TELL ME…!" exclaimed Ino but her voice was muffled by Tenten's hand.

"Not so loud, Ino!" said Tenten and removed her hand from Ino's mouth. Sakura shook her head.

"Calm down, Pig! It's not a big deal!" said Sakura. Ino sighed.

"Let me tell you, Forehead!" stated Ino and flipped her hair.

"Well, got to go! Later, guys! Come on, Hinata!" Tenten interrupted. Hinata waved her hand, "See ya later, guys!" and both left. Sakura groaned 'Nooo…..'

Sakura yawned as Ino started, "So…..where were we? Yeah! You know, Uchiha Sasuke also has an older brother! They are the….." that was the last thing Sakura heard as she drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued….**

* * *

**A/N**\- Well, what do you guys think? Please share your thoughts by reviewing! Suggestions Welcome! ^_^

In case you don't know….

Kaa-san- Mom

Otouto- Little brother

Aniki- Big brother

Neko- Cat


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Summary** – Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of Infamous Corporation which leads to unexpected turn of events in their lives where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!", "Uh….". SxS, NxH. Modern AU.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…..

**A/N**\- Thank you for follows and favs! It would've been good if you share your thoughts about the story please …..!

'…' - Thoughts

"….." - Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**No one's POV**

"Welcome back! My dear Sasu-chan!" exclaimed Mikoto Uchiha, as she hugged her son. "I missed you so much!" she continued as she squeezed Sasuke in her iron grip.

'Poor boy/otouto/teme' thought Mr. Fugaku, Itachi and Naruto simultaneously and sweat dropped.

Sasuke chocked out a "Kaa-san…!"

"You are squeezing him, Mikoto" said Mr. Fugaku, who was standing behind Mrs. Uchiha. Naruto was snickering and Itachi was controlling his laughter. Both were standing behind Sasuke, watching Sasuke struggling. Hearing this, Mikoto released him but still had her hands on his shoulders and Sasuke heaved a sigh.

"I missed you too, Kaa-san!" said Sasuke, as he hugged his mother and smiled. He had to bend a little as he was now taller than her. 'Aww…..' some maids almost fainted at his smile. The head maid dismissed them from the family reunion.

"Otou-san" Sasuke greeted his father, curtly. He knows that his father doesn't like to show emotions so he settled at that. But to his surprise, his father hugged him.

"Welcome back, son!" greeted Fugaku with a slight smile.

'Okay…..some things had changed here…..' thought Sasuke as he hugged back. Naruto was grinning now and Itachi just smiled a little but a squeal can be heard from Mikoto, as she captured this moment in her camera. 'Click, click'

"Mikoto!" said Mr. Fugaku, now with a blank look.

"What…? Who knows when will I see this again!" retorted Mikoto with a grin.

"Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!" said the loud mouth blonde, who earned a glare from Fugaku but Naruto was joined by Mikoto.

"YEAH! Come on!" exclaimed Mikoto. Fugaku and Sasuke sighed. Itachi laughed a little. But the trio followed them.

"How do you cope with him?" asked Fugaku to Sasuke. Itachi laughed who obviously heard. Sasuke just shook his head.

* * *

Lunch was different today, noted Fugaku, as there was more chatting at the table, mostly by Mikoto and Naruto. Sasuke noticed that his mother made his favorite food. He smiled. Mikoto looked so happy that made everyone smile, even Fugaku.

Naruto diverted his talking to how Sasuke gets 'uncomfortable' with women as they try hitting on him. Everyone at the table erupted in laughter except Sasuke, who had a deathly glare directed towards Naruto. His glare had no effect on Naruto, so he settled with kicking him on the foot, below the table, as he was directly seated across from Naruto.

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, TE… SASUKE!" shouted Naruto but resisted saying 'teme' in front of Fugaku and Mikoto. Sasuke smirked, satisfied and resumed eating. Itachi enjoyed this whole scene, commenting whenever he wants to.

"I wished Kushina and Minato were here today!" exclaimed Mikoto.

Gulping his food down, Naruto answered, "Ah, mom and dad are out of the town but they'll be here tomorrow. They're attending a marriage, I guess…" he scratched his non-existent beard. And the day went on…..

* * *

**NEXT DAY…..**

**At Sakura's workplace…... **

**Afternoon…..**

Sakura just had a nice chat and lunch with her Best friends and was thinking 'What a nice day today! I read my horoscope today that said today will be a great day for me! And nothing bad happened so far…..' when Sai came calling her.

"They are asking for you, Sakura-san" he said, with the smile of his. He stopped calling her 'ugly' after he got beating up by her.

"Ughh! Those people again!" said Sakura, frowning. 'There goes my GREAT day! Those men in black are back again!' she thought and glared at them.

The men looked from a high society as they wore black suits and there were three of them. One was with the glasses and brown hair, another with gray hair, carrying a folder and last one with blue hair. One can tell that they were in their 20s. They looked like they were inspecting the place.

"Is everything alright? They said they are from Uchiha Corporation" said Sai.

Sakura sighed, "I know, Sai. Thanks!" and stood up from her chair.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

'I had already refused their proposal, but these stubborn people!'

They turned towards me as I approached them. Everyone in the office was looking at us. I glanced at my best friends who had questioning looks but I smiled at them, indicating that everything's fine.

One of them with the folder, asked, "Hello, Haruno-san! May we speak somewhere else?". He was glancing at the sides.

'So many people. Don't they have work to do! This is such a pain!'

"Ah, yes! Follow me, please!" I said and passed them. I entered a cabin and they followed. "Please, have a seat" I offered but they said they are fine. Whatever….. "Well….." I started but the man with glasses interrupted.

He said, "You see, Haruno-san, we are here about the proposal. Have you decided about it? Uchiha-sama asked us about your answer. We have to deliver your answer to him" and pushed his glasses up.

I glanced at my side and sighed. "I need more time to think" I said, glancing at them.

The other one, with the blue hair said, "Uchiha-sama is getting impatient". Well, he looked arrogant.

I responded, "So? It's too sudden. I can't accept that proposal hastily!". 'Uchiha-sama…..hmph! I'm losing my patience here!'

The one carrying the folder said, "We understand".

'Atleast someone is thoughtful among them'

He continued, "But its Uchiha-sama we are talking here. He always gets what he wants".

'Thoughtful? My foot! Now they are threatening me?! How dare them! Shannaro!'.

I controlled my anger and said, "Whatever….. Just tell them I'll call them when I'm ready".

The one with the glasses said, "Sure, Haruno-san. We'll be leaving then. Thank you for your time".

* * *

**No one's POV**

**Meanwhile…..**

"Tsunade-sama! There are some people from Uchiha Corporation!" said Shizune as she rushed through Tsunade's door. Tsunade sighed.

"Shizune, stop rushing in like that!" said Tsunade.

Shizune apologized, "Sorry, Tsunade-sama! But they were asking for Sakura!"

"WHAT! Why? What did this girl do now?!" exclaimed Tsunade and stood up.

"I don't know. They are headed towards the cabin just now" Shizune responded and they both rushed out of the office.

As they reached near the cabin, they could see the others clustered around the cabin door, which was slightly open. Tsunade and shizune sweat dropped but still didn't say a word as they both reached them.

"Proposal? What proposal?" murmured Ino.

Tenten hushed, "Sshhh….. Just hear".

Hinata stood beside Tenten, Ino and Kiba trying to hear besides while Sai was standing beside Kiba with a curious face. Hinata and Sai saw Tsunade and Shizune approach them so they took a step aside as if they aren't involved. The other three weren't aware. Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Sshhh….. Sai! They'll hear us!" murmured Ino, still peeking inside.

"Haven't you heard it's bad to eavesdrop?" said Tsunade. Ino, Tenten and Kiba stiffened and turned around but before anyone could speak, Tsunade put her hand up to stop them. "Now step aside" said Tsunade and smirked. Everyone including Shizune sweat dropped.

They heard the fragments of conversation like "Uchiha-sama is getting impatient"

"…..I can't accept that proposal hastily!"

"…..I'll call them when I'm ready"

"…..We'll be leaving then"

As they heard the last sentence, everyone scattered pretending they heard nothing. Tsunade was standing near Ino, a few feet away from the cabin door.

The three people came out the door and talked something like "She is a stubborn woman….. What will Uchiha-sama do now….." which didn't go unheard by Tsunade and Ino who were at their close proximity. Ino's eyes sparkled.

Now…..this may lead to a 'tiny-winy' misunderstanding and a 'little' trouble for Sakura.

**To be continued…..**

* * *

**A/N**\- That's it for now! How's it? Good…..? Bad…..?

Please read and review! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…..

'…' - Thoughts

"….." - Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**No one's POV**

Sakura stared at the card on the table. She glared at name 'Uchiha Corporation' on it. She sighed and stood up. She took the card from the table and came out of the cabin. As she came out, her path was blocked by Ino and Tenten. Sakura raised her eyebrow questioningly but Tsunade and Shizune were also standing behind them.

She started, "What…..?" but was interrupted by Ino.

"So? So? Tell us you accepted!" exclaimed Ino as she clasped her hands.

"Guys….." said Sakura.

"We heard about your proposal! Those Uchiha men were here for the proposal, ne?" asked Tenten. Sakura sighed.

"Well, yeah….. I was gonna tell you guys….." said Sakura.

"I'm so jealous! How did you catch Uchiha's attention, huh?" Ino chirped. Sakura sighed, "Don't ask….."

"I'm happy for you, Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Hinata and smiled.

"Yeah! Me too!" added Tenten.

"Eh? Why are you guys happy?" Sakura asked and raised her eyebrows.

"You accepted the proposal or not yet?" Ino cut in.

Sakura glared at her, "Huh? Why should I?" as she folded her arms. The women sweat dropped.

"And why didn't you? They are very famous people and they asked you yet you refuse?" asked Tsunade.

Ino cut in, "I would have accepted already if Uchiha-san proposed me!". They can see stars in her eyes.

Sakura was surprised. 'They are thinking about marriage or something?! CRAZY PEOPLE!'. She sweat dropped.

"Wait! It's not….." Sakura started but before she could complete her sentence, Tsunade interrupted.

"Well….. I should think about your promotion….." said Tsunade, thinking. Sakura stopped.

'Did she just say promotion?! That means increase in salary! YAY!' she thought and mentally cheered. She could see her increasing money….. Ah, well…..

"Sorry, guys! I didn't tell you….." started Sakura, as she was thinking about the plan. She was debating inside.

'You're doing wrong!' her inner voice said.

'Think about other homeless children! We can also help them!' she retorted back.

'Yeah…..but it's still wrong! CHA!'. Sakura ignored her inner voice for now.

"Well, who is this lucky Uchiha, huh?" asked Tenten.

Sakura stared at them then blinked. They all had curious look on their faces. Sakura stood there unmoving. She was panicking inside. "Uhh….." she uttered.

'It's all over! It's over before it even started! What was the name! What was his name?!' she thought.

'See? You should have heard me but you were busy ignoring me, ne?' taunted her inner voice.

'Shut up! Ino had told me the name recently! What was it?! I shouldn't have slept that time! It was something….. Sa…ke…..? Sa….' thought Sakura.

"Uhh, Sakura…..?" asked Shizune. Ino and Tsunade narrowed their eyes at Sakura.

Sakura blinked and muttered, "Its Sa….. Sa…..ke?"

Ino exclaimed, "OMG! It's Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Sakura laughed nervously, "Uhh….. Yeah….. Uchiha Sasuke….."

Sakura mentally thanked for Ino's stupidity. Ino squealed. Hinata and Shizune smiled at her and Tsunade and Tenten grinned at her. Tsunade led her to the desk and everyone followed.

"So? When did this happen?" asked Tsunade, smirking.

Sakura thought back about her conversation with Ino, recalling the details Ino told her about the Uchiha. 'Well, no one exactly knows how he looks so I don't have to care about that' thought Sakura. She scratched her cheek.

"Well, you know when you sent me to US last month in place of Shizune?" and she looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded and raised her eyebrow, "Yes. But only for six days!". Others looked at her curiously.

Sakura continued, "Uhh….yeah! Well, I had to change the flight and he was in the same flight".

'Stupid! What am I saying! They are not gonna buy it!' thought Sakura.

'Well, you are good at making up stories but this story is seriously crappy!' commented her inner voice. Sakura could see that her friends and her boss were listening attentively. She cleared her throat and smiled confidently 'Here goes…!'

"And he was sitting beside me. Well, I didn't know that he was an Uchiha at first. He started conversing with me as we were bored. Then he asked me if he could meet me again soon but I told him that I'm from Japan and I'll be leaving soon. Then he said that he likes me and proposed me! I was really surprised! I asked him that how can he propose someone randomly? And I rejected him, obviously. Then, he said his name is Sasuke Uchiha and that he'll contact me when he will return to Japan! I thought he was kidding but I guess he wasn't! That's it!" and Sakura finished her story.

'This is seriously the worst thing you came up with! Hah! They are not gonna fall for this, I tell ya!' yelled Sakura's inner voice. Sakura gulped.

"Looks like a playboy to me" said Tenten, folding her arms.

"But he did contacted Sakura-chan!" said Hinata, twiddling her fingers.

"And why didn't you tell us earlier?! I mean THIS happened LAST MONTH!" accused Ino, narrowing her eyes at Sakura.

"Well, I… forgot…? And who wants to remember a guy who randomly proposes girls?" retorted Sakura and looked away folding her hands. She was mentally cheering that they didn't accused her as a liar. Everyone sweat dropped.

Tsunade, who was silent until now, spoke, "So, what are you going to do now, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at them, "I…..don't know….."

"Let her think about it" said Shizune.

Ino cut in, "What! What you mean you don't know?! And she had one month to think! Still nothing! You should accept!".

Sakura looked at Ino 'Such a drama queen…..'. She sighed.

Tsunade sighed, "Well, I must say it's a great opportunity but…..what do you think? Why don't you call them and talk?" and smirked. That's when everyone agreed to Tsunade's idea and urged Sakura to call them.

Sakura sweated and gulped. She took out her cell phone shakily and glanced at card she was holding. She exhaled and called the number written on it. "Don't you guys think I should call later?" she said and laughed nervously.

"Look, the call is dialing!" Ino put the cell phone near Sakura's ear. Two rings later, there was a voice on the other side.

"Hello, Uchiha Corporation! How may I help you?" a deep voice asked.

Sakura cleared her throat and said, "Uhh….. Well….. May I to talk to Uchiha-san please?". The person on the other side sighed.

"Uchiha-sama is busy. Sorry. What business do you have, Miss?". 'Fan girls these days…..' Sakura heard him mumble.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I want to talk about the proposal….." replied Sakura.

The person paused then asked, "Please state your name, Miss".

Sakura answered, "Uhh, well it's Sakura Haruno!"

Pause…...

Then the person spoke harshly, "What! It's you! Finally! Well, you've made Uchiha-sama quite angry. You better have made your decision!".

Sakura gulped, "Yeah, okay. I'll tell you later!" and ended the call. She sighed. Sakura could see excitement and curiousness on her friends faces.

Ino asked, "So? What happened?"

She laughed nervously and said, "He's quite busy right now so…..". She exhaled, now relieved.

"No problem!" said Tenten. Ino sighed.

"Uhh….. I have a feeling you'll meet him soon again so don't worry!" said Hinata and smiled.

Sakura blinked and thought 'I haven't met him once! I don't want to and I don't intend to!'. But fate has something already in store for her.

"So, tell us about him! How does he look?" asked Ino with a bright smile.

'This is going to be a long day' thought Sakura.

* * *

**Next Day…..**

Sakura and Hinata were walking on the sidewalk, chatting happily. It was morning and their day off, which they planned to spend with Risu-chan and other children. They passed a park on the way.

"Ah, it's a nice park. We should bring them here, what do you think, Hinata-chan?" asked Sakura.

Hinata smiled, "Sure, Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, how is Neji-san and Hanabi-chan doing?"

Hinata answered, "They are fine. Well, Neji-nii-san is quite busy now-a-days and ….. Oh my!"

Sakura and Hinata both froze when they saw a car speeding towards a kid, who was oblivious and trying to get his football. Sakura dashed towards him.

**Meanwhile…..**

"It should be here somewhere! It MUST be!" said Naruto, scanning the shops. Naruto ran his hand in his blonde hair, "Where has it gone?! I saw it with my own eyes that day!"

"Which was yesterday" said Sasuke, rolling his eyes. He put his hands in his pockets. They were both in their casual clothes, T-shirt and jeans.

Sasuke was dragged by Naruto saying 'Let's have a walk around! I wanna see this place!'

'He just wants to go to that ramen shop' thought Sasuke. He glanced around the place and sighed. Some girls were already glancing at them.

"Hn, let's go, Dobe" he said, proceeding forward. Naruto turned back to him but found that he was already a few feet away.

* * *

Suddenly, someone brushed passed Sasuke, who seemed really in a hurry. He saw that the girl has pink hair. 'Strange' he thought. Then, another girl ran past him with indigo colored hair. He glanced back to see if Naruto was following him but found that Naruto was holding the indigo haired girl by waist!

Sasuke turned around, quite surprised by his friend's action. 'What is that Dobe doing?!' he thought.

Hinata had bumped into Naruto and lost her balance. So, Naruto held her by her waist to prevent her from falling. Naruto was facing Sakura, still holding Hinata. He and Hinata were looking at Sakura who ran fast and just in the nick of time, she pulled the kid out of the way and the car passed, followed by car's honking. Naruto and Hinata exhaled. Sakura embraced the child, who was now crying.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Naruto asked causing Hinata to snap back to reality. She blushed, realizing that he was holding her. She stood straight.

"I…..I'm f-fine" Hinata stuttered out. Sakura reached them handing the kid to his mother and getting lot of thank you's, her heart still racing.

She narrowed her eyes at Naruto, "Hey! What are you doing to Hinata?!"

"It's o-okay, Sakura-chan! H-he helped me!" said Hinata and blushed.

Sakura smiled, "Ah, Thank you, uhh…..".

"It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!" introduced Naruto and grinned, "And you did a really great job, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke watched this exchange from where he was. 'It was really brave of her' he smirked and turned around to walk further. Naruto glanced back to find Sasuke walking further away.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan! See ya around! Bye!" grinned Naruto and turned back saying, "Wait up! TEME!"

* * *

**At the Uchiha Corporation…..**

**Itachi's office…..**

Itachi glanced at the file, now open on his desk. He was sitting in his office. He smirked 'Hmm….. Haruno Sakura, huh?' He read the file entitled with 'Haruno Sakura'. He had ordered his men to get her file. Well, a little research beforehand is always better. Itachi sighed.

'My men couldn't persuade her, interesting….' He smirked. 'The place was under Uchiha's eight years ago. And I don't think she can afford it. Then why isn't she leaving then?' he thought.

Itachi contemplated his next action. He pulled out his cell phone and called. "Hey, Otouto!" he greeted.

"Hn" came Sasuke's voice. Itachi sweat dropped.

"I need you to do something. Come in my office as soon as you are done" said Itachi.

"Hn. I'll be there in an hour….. Will you shut up, Dobe!" and the call ended. Itachi chuckled.

'They never fail to amuse me' he thought and resumed his work.

**To be Continued…..**

* * *

**A/N**\- Thank you for reading! Review if like the story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…..

**A/N**\- Yo, minna-san! This story was requested by my friend who has moved far away. Anyway, please share your thoughts, comments and questions by reviews or pm! This helps me, BELIEVE IT! Haha ^_^

Thank you, everyone for the reviews!

'….' - Thoughts

"…..." - Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**No One's POV**

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, NEE-SAN!" shouted a little girl hugging Sakura and holding the pink teddy bear. Sakura hugged her back.

"You are always welcome, Risu-chan! Happy Birthday!" Sakura smiled.

Hinata watched this with smile on her face. Sakura stood up straight when Hinata wished Risu, "Happy Birthday, Risu-chan!" and handed her a gift bag.

"Thank you, Nee-san!" said Risu as she took the bag.

"Now, who want chocolate?" asked Sakura, grinning. The children surrounded them, shouting "Me, me!". Sakura and Hinata laughed.

"Now, aren't you spoiling the children?" asked a voice behind Sakura.

"Just this once, Anko-san" said Sakura winking at her. Anko folded her hands in front and sighed.

"I heard this already before, Sakura, but its fine this time" said Anko and smiled watching the children taking chocolates from Hinata.

"Let's help her" said Sakura walking towards Hinata followed by Anko. And this followed by playing games as their day continued…..

* * *

**Uchiha Corporation…**

'Everything is fine so far….. But nothing interesting happened yet…..' thought Itachi, seating on his chair, going through the files. He sighed as he closed the file in his hand. He pushed his reading glasses up. As he put the file on the desk, his phone rang.

"Hn. What is it, Kisame?" asked Itachi.

"There is news for you, Itachi-san" replied Kisame. Kisame is an assistant of Itachi for a long time now. He usually acts as Itachi's bodyguard when necessary.

"Well…?" asked Itachi. As the call ended, Itachi smirked. 'So, she called…..' he thought 'Then there's no need for little brother to be here…..' But as soon as he thought of calling Sasuke, someone entered his office.

"You are here early, my dear Otouto" said Itachi, smirking, "Well, earlier than expected".

Sasuke trudged forward, hands in his pockets. "Hn" he said, "This is a way better than to watch the Dobe breath down a ramen bowl" and took a seat on the couch. Itachi laughed at that.

"Aren't you exaggerating a little?" commented Itachi. Sasuke shrugged.

"What is it that you called me for, Aniki?" asked Sasuke. Itachi sighed.

"Well, change of plans. But since you are here, how about a brother's bonding?" Itachi suggested. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this as Itachi called for some snacks. "Anything particular you want?" he asked.

Sasuke waved his hand carelessly "Anything's fine" and relaxed on the couch, closing his eyes.

Itachi took his seat on the arm chair beside couch. He asked, "So, how was US?". Sasuke sighed.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

"That Teme! Ditching me like that!" mumbled Naruto.

'May be I should just walk around' he decided. He was walking aimlessly on the sidewalk after the little lunch at Ichiraku ramen shop. He grinned 'That ramen was really delicious! Man! I'm full! And the owner is quite cool!' he thought.

Two hours later, Naruto found himself near a park. 'Isn't this the same park which Teme and I passed while searching for Ichiraku?' he thought.

"Man! I'm starting to get hungry!" he mumbled, walking leisurely. 'Am I lost?' but his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He answered, "Yes, mom?"

"Where are you, Naruto?" came his mother's voice, Kushina Uzumaki.

"I'm walking, mom" said Naruto.

Kushina continued, "Weren't you with Sasuke? Don't tell me you're wandering aimlessly!"

"How did you….. I mean, No! Not at all mom! I was just coming home! Hehe….." said Naruto, his eyes roaming around.

"We are invited to the dinner at Uchiha residence today, so be back early" said Kushina. He heard his father's voice in the background, saying "Let him be, Kushina….. He might be with a girl".

Naruto sighed and answered, "Sure, mom"

"Naruto? Are you with a girl?" asked Kushina.

"No, Mom! And don't listen to Dad!" replied Naruto, as he stopped, looking a few feet ahead of him. His eyes sparkled and yelled, "Hey! Hinata-chan!"

Silence…

He grinned, thinking 'Finally found someone I know!'

"Mom, I'll be back early! See ya!" he said and ended the call.

* * *

**Uzumaki Residence…**

"He is with a girl!" said Kushina as the call ended.

Minato grinned and said, "See? You owe me hundred yen".

"Fine…this once!" said Kushina and pouted but admitted defeat. Minato chuckled, flipping to the next channel.

* * *

**Back near the park…**

Naruto ran towards Hinata and halted in front of her.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered out and blushed.

Naruto glanced around and asked, "Sakura-chan is not here?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan went home j-just now" she answered, fidgeting a little.

Naruto grinned, "Alright! Well…". He scratched the back of his head. Hinata noticed this.

"You need s-something, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just getting used to this place. There are so many new people and places. Well, there's the place I liked the most! It's Ichiraku ramen!" said Naruto.

Hinata smiled, "Oh, I know that p-place. Well, N-Naruto-kun, t-thank you f-for earlier t-today!"

Naruto grinned at her, "No problem! I wouldn't want you to hurt your head or something!". Hinata blushed at that. He noticed Hinata holding a bag, so he asked, "Are you going somewhere?".

Hinata smiled. "Ah, I w-was going home" she replied.

Naruto smiled, "Oh, alright! And take care since your face is a little red. See ya later then!" and waved his hand.

Hinata waved back, "B-Bye, Naruto-kun!". 'I hope so…..to see you again…..' she thought, watching him leave and turned around the corner. She sighed.

* * *

**Next Day…..**

It's a normal but busy day. And more importantly, Sakura was happy because she was promoted. She was grinning from ear to ear, watching her new desk.

'Ahhh, my dreams are coming true little by little!' she thought. She sat on her chair and closed her eyes. She exhaled. Suddenly though, her eyes shot open as the phone on the desk rang. She picked it up.

"Sakura, come in my office now" said Tsunade.

"I'll be right there!" replied Sakura and hung up.

Sakura passed her friends, who waved at her in greeting and smiled. Well, not everyone. That's when she bumped into someone. Sakura started, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was…." but stopped as she saw who she bumped into, Karin…..

"You think that would work?" said Karin, flipping her hair. Here she goes…..

Suigetsu, who was with Karin, interrupted, "Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, hi, Suigetsu! Well, I'm in a hurry!" said Sakura and started walking but Karin stopped her.

"You can't get away that easily after bumping into me, freak!" said Karin and glared at her.

Sakura glared back, "Says who?"

Karin's glare intensified, "How dare you!"

"Stop right there! Do you know who you are talking to?" Ino cut in, as she stood beside Sakura, followed by Tenten and Hinata. Sakura glanced at them, surprised, "Uhh…..guys?". Karin glared at them.

Ino smirked, "She is Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend".

'Noooo! I'm doomed! I forgot tell them to keep it a secret!' Sakura yelled in her mind.

Karin's face was replaced with shock. Suigetsu watched this amusingly. But soon, Karin started laughing.

"Does she even know him?" asked Karin and continued laughing.

"It's true!" said Ami, coming towards Karin. She continued, "I overheard it from those boys!" and pointed towards Sai and Kiba. They smiled awkwardly and sweat dropped. Now there were many people around them, watching.

"What's the commotion here?" asked Tsunade as she came forward. Everyone scattered and went back to their work. Tsunade continued, "Sakura? I called you in my office"

"Ah, I was on my way….." said Sakura but Karin cut in.

"Tsunade-sama? That's not true, right?! This Pinkie and Uchiha Sasuke are….! It can't be!" said Karin. But Tsunade's reply made her speechless.

"It is true. And she has a name, Karin. Now, back to work EVERYONE!" said Tsunade and dispersed them. Sakura and Tsunade went back while Ino and Tenten stuck their tongue at Karin. Karin stood there dumbfounded with Ami while Siugetsu found it amusing.

"You have an interview, Karin" said Suigetsu, which brought Karin back to reality.

"Oh…..yeah, come on" said Karin. 'As if I would believe that!' she thought and walked briskly followed by Suigetsu. Ami walked back with her musings. But with this commotion going on, they failed to notice that the interviewer, who was already there, took all notes, although he couldn't take photographs…..

* * *

**That Evening…..**

Sakura was out grocery shopping. 'I should've done this earlier…..' she thought as she searched for the things. She walked through isles and glanced at the side. She saw a family, the women looked like mother and she was with her two sons. They looked like teenagers. The woman looked happy, as her eyes were literally sparkling, her son smiling at her, who was older than Sakura while the other son looked grumpy, who looked like Sakura's age. They were few meters away from Sakura.

She smiled looking at them then sighed. She resumed her work and thought 'Hmm….this cabbage looks good' and took it. 'Oh, yeah! I ran out of tomatoes and onions!' thinking, she reached for the tomatoes when she felt another hand brush hers. She looked up and saw onyx eyes staring at her…

**To be continued…..**

* * *

**A/N**\- Review, fav and follow! ^^

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto….

Please Enjoy! ^^

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**No One's POV**

'…..Is this guy for real?' came the first thought in Sakura's mind.

'He's even more handsome than the best male model Ino showed us last week in the magazine!' exclaimed her inner voice.

'It's that pink haired girl' thought Sasuke. It's not that he gets to see pink haired girl always, so he remembered her. 'Is that real…..?' he thought, directing his gaze at her hair.

Both their thoughts were interrupted when they heard the other voice. "Sorry, miss, sir! But this is the last batch….." said an employee pointing towards the tomatoes.

He continued as both looked at him, "It'll take some time to…" but he was interrupted as both, Sasuke and Sakura spoke at the same time. "I'll take it!" both Sasuke and Sakura exclaimed. The employee sweat dropped as Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other as if telling each other to back off.

Sakura sighed. "Look mister. I really don't have time and so I'm taking it!" she said and started putting the tomatoes in a bag.

"No. I want them" stated Sasuke, monotonously.

Ignoring, Sakura took the bag and without glancing at him, started to turn around. 'Hmph! As if I'm gonna give him!' she thought.

Sasuke frowned. No one dares to ignore him! And more importantly, girls flaunt over him! Not that he enjoyed it… He would have let her keep them if she had asked politely. Sasuke grabbed the bag which made Sakura stop.

Sakura glared at him. "What is your problem?! Some people are really busy here!" she exclaimed and pointed towards herself. She snatched the bag from his grasp. Sasuke had an urge to roll his eyes at that.

"Hn. Don't make me repeat myself" said Sasuke. 'Tsk, annoying' he thought.

Seeing her glaring at him, he smirked. 'What is he smirking at?' thought Sakura and frowned at him. She clutched the bag securely near her chest as if it was the most precious thing.

'He looks cool like that, doesn't he?' chirped her inner self.

Sasuke sweat dropped at her actions and sighed. 'Whatever… I'll just take oranges….' He then extended is hand up again.

'What's he doing?! He wouldn't dare, would he?' she thought to herself. As he was standing in front of her, she took it the wrong way. She glared at him.

"What are you doing?! You Pervert!" Sakura half yelled at him and walked past him. She stuck her tongue out at him as she reached the corner and left. Sasuke just blinked at that.

Sasuke stood there, his hand extended in air, thinking 'What a strange girl. And that PINKY called me a pervert! Is she out of her mind?!' and reached for oranges. 'Atleast she didn't kept staring at me like other girls'. He shook his head and smirked.

"Oranges? I thought you were having 'your' tomatoes, Otouto. I guess Naruto is rubbing off on you….." said Itachi, approaching Sasuke and smirked. Sasuke glared at him and changed his thought of buying oranges. 'Whatever'

"Let's go boys! I got what I wanted!" exclaimed Mikoto with some bags.

"Of course, Kaa-san!" said Itachi, as he took the bags from Mikoto and smiled. He asked, "What are these bags for, Kaa-san?"

Mikoto smiled back and walked ahead of the two, replying, "Ah, just some things I need for the boutique". Itachi dumped half of the bags at Sasuke and smirked. Sasuke glared at him again but took the bags anyway and followed.

'Tsk, annoying'

* * *

**Next day…**

**Sakura's office…**

'Ahh! This is too much work!' whined Sakura in her mind. She backed away in her seat and sighed.

'Who wanted promotion, huh? The higher the position, the more work you get' Inner Sakura taunted her.

'Well, at least, I get a good pay!' Sakura replied back, thinking positively.

'That's great! Keep thinking like that!' Inner Sakura commented, haughtily.

She has been busy these days. Many people are asking for her suggestions and recommendations. Some even came for recruitments. 'Well, isn't it great? This way, I can help some people who are in need. I guess there are some more vacancies which are still need to be filled' she thought.

'Just stop thinking and start working!' exclaimed her inner self.

'Okay, okay! Geez! No need to be so rude!' Sakura replied back and sighed, opening her next file.

* * *

**Lunch Break…**

"Hey, I heard that Karin's interview will be published in tomorrow's magazine" Ino said, flipping her hair.

"Ohh, so who's up for reading?" asked Tenten, taking another bite from her food, sarcasm dripping from her words. Sakura and Hinata laughed at that.

"Count me out!" said Sakura as she ate her burger.

"Forehead! You might get fat if you keep that up!" exclaimed Ino as she pointed at Sakura's burger. Sakura rolled her eyes at that. Tenten and Hinata sighed. 'There she goes…'

"Hey, guys? Let's go for movie tonight. What you say?" asked Tenten, just as they finish their food.

"It's a good idea! We haven't done it for a while" said Hinata, smiling.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's meet up at seven!" exclaimed Ino, more excitedly.

"Hmm, sure!" agreed Sakura.

"Well, you don't have any plans with Sasuke-san, right Forehead?" asked Ino. All three looked at Sakura.

"Nah… He's very busy!" replied Sakura and laughed nervously, waving her hand awkwardly. 'They are still into it?! It's good that I told them to keep it a secret though' thought Sakura and sweat dropped. They nodded their heads in understanding and left for their work.

"Okay! Now, Hinata and I'll get the snacks and Tenten and Ino get the tickets" said Sakura.

It was evening already and the girls made their way towards the movie theatre. They all agreed on a romantic comedy movie, much to Tenten's dismay. Both the groups went to do their corresponding tasks.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Naruto, slow down. The movie is not gonna start anytime soon" said Sasuke as he walked behind Naruto, through the crowd.

"But we have to buy tickets! Come on! That's the cool action movie I was waiting for!" exclaimed Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hey! Is that Hinata!" yelled Naruto as he looked ahead.

"What are you doing, dobe?" asked Sasuke looking at Naruto. But now there was no sight of Hinata.

"I thought I saw…never mind. Let's go!" said Naruto as he shook the thought of seeing Hinata. Little did he know that it was really Hinata he saw just now.

* * *

**(Time skip) After the movie…..**

"That was so romantic!" exclaimed Ino and continued, "That scene was so romantic when he proposed her! Ahh…" with a dreamy look.

"I bet she's thinking herself in place of the actress in that scene" muttered Sakura to Tenten. Tenten laughed and Hinata giggled.

"I heard that Forehead!" said Ino, narrowing her eyes at Sakura.

"Now let's not fight here guys!" Hinata cut in, smiling at them.

"Well, I'm too tired to do that now" said Sakura and they all laughed.

"Let's go have some food! How about that café?" said Tenten as she pointed a café across the street few meters away. They walked towards the café when Sakura stopped abruptly getting others attention.

"Well, I just remembered! I need to buy medicine for Baa-chan! It's just around that the corner. You guys go ahead" said Sakura.

"Wait, Sakura-chan, I'm coming with you!" said Hinata.

"Okay! Don't be long! We'll order food for you both!" said Ino as she and Tenten walked ahead.

* * *

"That was some cool action!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You already said that ten times" said Sasuke, walking ahead of Naruto.

"Did I? Anyways, how was it?" asked Naruto, grinning.

"And that, seven times, Dobe" Sasuke pointed out and sighed, "And why did you dragged me along?"

Naruto laughed. "It's the fourth time you asked that. And the answer is the same. Because, Itachi said so. Time for some ramen!" replied Naruto. Sasuke sighed again and walked ahead followed by Naruto.

As they turned around the corner, Sasuke paused and smirked at the scene in front of him. He was slightly surprised as it was unexpected. He watched Sakura punching a guy on the cheek. The other guy was already down clutching his gut.

'Amusing' he thought as his smirk widen.

"Well, if it isn't Pinky…" he said.

Hinata stood there with a look of bewilderment and a little afraid.

"How dare you! Shannaro!" Sakura yelled.

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto as he ran past Sasuke towards the girls, followed by Sasuke. The two guys made a dash as they saw the boys approach.

"Are you guys alright?!" asked Naruto frantically, as he approached them.

"Naruto-kun…..?" said both the girls as they saw him.

"That jerk! Hmph!" said Sakura, with an angry look. Naruto sweat dropped. 'She looks scary like that' thought Naruto.

"We are fine, N-Naruto-kun!" replied Hinata, now calmed down. "Sakura-chan?" continued Hinata.

Sakura answered, "I'm fine Hinata-chan! Naruto-kun… PERVERT?!" as she looked behind Naruto. Sasuke twitched at the name. Hinata looked surprised and Naruto laughed loudly.

Sasuke glared at Sakura than Naruto, "Damare!"

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– Thank you for the read! Review, fav and follow! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Sakura's POV**

'THOSE MORONS! COWARDS!'

They have a nerve to follow us. PERVERTS! Aren't there any descent guys out there lately? I looked at Hinata and saw that she's a little afraid.

"How dare you, Shannaro!" I yelled as I punched the guy on the cheek resulting him to lose his balance. The other one was already down when I kicked him in the gut. I'm glad that I learned some defense moves. I was going to ask Hinata when I heard a voice calling our names.

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!". I glanced towards the source of the noise, when those men ran away.

"Are you guys alright?!". It was Naruto-kun!

Both Hinata-chan and I called out to him, "Naruto-kun…?".

'Heh, Those Cowards!'. I'm really angry now! "That jerk! Hmph!" I couldn't help saying it.

I was going to reply him, when I heard Hinata-chan saying, "We are fine, N_Naruto-kun!"

Did Hinata-chan stutter, saying his name?! I glanced at her to find that she was slightly blushing. Well, she's always shy but… Aww, so sweet Hinata-chan! Is this love I see?

I was out of my musings when Hinata-chan called out my name, asking if I'm alright. So I told her, "I'm fine Hinata-chan! Naruto-kun…" but soon I saw someone behind Naruto-kun. That's when I called out, "PERVERT?!". Naruto-kun burst out laughing, I wonder why…

Uhh…I should leave with Hinata-chan now… because he's kind of…..well…somewhat…looks angry. Well, he's glaring at me and then Naruto-kun, followed by saying "Damare!"

I didn't think that I could see him again. 'Well, it's a small world, isn't it? But I never thought he'll get you in a short time' commented my inner voice.

'What does it mean? And whose side are you on anyway?' I asked.

'Well, you shouldn't have run away taking the tomatoes like that! Now he came hunting us down! Run!' she retorted, dramatically. Sakura thought 'Oyi? You sound like I was stealing them! Correction, I BOUGHT them!'

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Haha-ha…That's… the first time… I'm hearing it, ha-ha…believe…it! Seriously!" exclaimed Naruto, between his laughs. Hinata and Sakura stood there looking at Naruto.

'Has he gone crazy?' thought Sakura.

"It's not funny, Dobe" said Sasuke, as he hit Naruto on the head.

"OWW! WHAT'S THAT FOR, TEME?!" retorted Naruto, rubbing his head.

"Naruto-kun? You know him?" asked Sakura, referring to Sasuke.

"He's my best friend! He's Sa….." before he could continue, Sasuke interrupted.

"Hn. Playing hero again? Let's go, dobe. And PINKY, think before you talk" stated Sasuke.

He walked past Sakura, who was now glaring at him. Nobody calls Sakura 'Pinky' except those who want to get beat up by her.

"Why you….!" started Sakura, as her fist tightened. Hinata and Naruto sweat dropped. Before Sakura could bring her fist up, Hinata grabbed her hand.

'I almost blew his cover! And Sakura-chan sure looks like she's gonna blow up now….' thought Naruto, as he scratched the back of his hair. Sasuke smirked, in triumph. He sure hit the mark. He glanced one last time at her and walked ahead.

"Well, uhh….. Sorry, guys! He's like that sometimes….hehe….. You sure you guys can…..?" said Naruto.

"Oh, don't worry Naruto-kun! Our friends are waiting for us just around the corner!" cut in Sakura, as she remembered Ino and Tenten.

"Okay, then! See you guys around! Later!" Naruto bade, following Sasuke.

Sakura replied, "Sure!" as she glanced at Hinata and nudged her with her elbow.

"S-see you again, N-Naruto-kun!" said Hinata, blushing. Naruto grinned. Sakura smiled at them. 'They sure look cute together!' thought Sakura. Naruto ran to catch up to Sasuke, waving at them.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the retreating figure of Sasuke, as if trying to burn him with her glare, which is not possible. Just as he was about to turn around the corner, he glanced at her and as expected by him, she was glaring at him. He smirked again, tauntingly.

All he heard was "I'll get back at you! JERK!". Naruto chuckled as he reached Sasuke.

"Hn. As if" muttered Sasuke.

"Well, that was cool! Did you see her punch?! And you look amused, Teme" said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke and laughed. He increased his pace as he saw Ichiraku ramen.

"Hn"

* * *

**Few Minutes Later...**

"That jerk! I'll beat him up next time I see him!" exclaimed Sakura. All her three friends sweat dropped.

Hinata and Sakura just finished telling Ino and Tenten about why they were late, Ino squealed. They were now having their dinner.

"Were they cute?" was Ino's first question.

'Seriously?! Can't she think anything else for once?' thought Sakura. Tenten just laughed.

"Well, it's good that you guys are alright" said Tenten, as she ate her food.

"Well, ask Hinata-chan about Na-ru-to-kun" said Sakura as she smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at Hinata. Hinata's face flushed as she ate her food.

"Oooh, what's that I see? So, tell us, tell us!" exclaimed Ino.

"Uhh….well….It's…." sputtered Hinata.

"Oyi, stop both of you" said Tenten. Hinata was glad that Tenten said that.

"Shush, Tenten! You already got Neji-kun!" exclaimed Ino giving a sly look.

"W-what! Nonsense! Sakura! Say something!" retorted Tenten as she glared at Ino.

Sakura smirked, "Ah, Hinata-chan wouldn't mind being your sister-in-law, ne Hinata-chan?". Hinata just shook her head and smiled.

Tenten glared at them, "If you do not shut up now then I'll make you!" and huffed.

* * *

**Next Morning….**

**Uchiha Corporation**

'Nothing interesting happened so far…..' Itachi thought, bored. He sighed. It's just morning and he was already sighing. He glanced at the paperwork on his desk and sighed again, removing his reading glasses. He pushed his hair aside with his hand when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" said Itachi monotonously. He was slightly surprised to see Shikamaru followed by Kisame and Kakashi. 'Why are Kakashi and Shikamaru here out of all people?' he thought.

"What is it? Why are you all here?" asked Itachi, raising his eyebrows. Shikamaru looks after finance department while Kakashi, human resource so he hadn't expected them to be here so early. 'Well, this is unusual…. Did Naruto…?' he thought.

"They said that it's urgent" said Kisame, rolling his eyes at Kakashi.

As if answering Itachi's thoughts, Kakashi answered, "It's not Naruto. It's Sasuke" and chuckled.

Shikamaru came forward and said, "Well, we need you to see this, Itachi-san". He placed a magazine in front of Itachi. It read 'Uchiha Sasuke has a girlfriend' written in bold letters.

'Lame…' Itachi blinked and then stared at it as if he was reading it again and again. All the other occupants of the room watched Itachi patiently.

'Isn't he going to say anything?' thought Shikamaru and yawned, 'What a drag'. Itachi looked at them, finally. Kakashi looked unfazed. Kisame looked surprised. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Well, is this some kind of joke?" asked Itachi.

"We've got more than sixty calls by now. Troublesome" answered Shikamaru. He continued, "So…?"

"Hn. I'll see it from here but you all know what to do" answered Itachi looking at Shikamaru. That means they just have to deny and call this article fake. Shikamaru nodded and left, muttering "Troublesome". Well, it is troublesome. Kisame was also dismissed.

"And why are you here, Kakashi?" asked Itachi looking at the magazine. "Well, I just wanted to see your reaction….but…." said Kakashi and sighed.

Itachi smirked, "Hn?"

Kakashi continued, "I'm not satisfied. Anyway, Ja…!" and he was out of the door with one hand raised while other now holding his favorite book.

Itachi sweat dropped 'He thought I'll be rolling on the floor while laughing, huh?'

Itachi was left alone in his office. When he picked up the magazine, he couldn't help but laugh. 'Is this serious?! My dear Otouto…. He'll be so pissed off that he'll shut down Jiraiya's company. Sounds interesting though…'

As he started reading the article, he blinked and then his eyes widened slightly. He was really surprised to read the name of his dear brother's so called girlfriend.

"Haruno Sakura…?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N** – Till next time…! Read, Review, Fav or Follow!

Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

Happy Reading!

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**No One's POV**

"Haruno Sakura….?" muttered Itachi to himself. 'Now this is interesting…. So this is how she's playing, huh? I underestimated her…' he thought and ran his hand through his hair. He kept the magazine on his desk.

"I wonder where Otouto is…. He hasn't barged in yet" he said.

As if on a cue, Itachi's office door was yanked open and came in none other than a furious Uchiha Sasuke, followed by a surprisingly quite Naruto. Itachi smirked. Naruto sweat dropped looking at Itachi than at Sasuke.

"Ah, my dear Otouto. What brings you here?" asked Itachi. Sasuke glared at him.

"You already know why I'm here. What is the meaning of this? Don't tell me it's one of your pranks" said Sasuke. He pointed at the magazine on Itachi's desk. Itachi blinked.

"Don't get so worked up Otouto. It has nothing to with me" he said. "Besides, I should ask you that. I didn't know you have a girlfriend…Tsk, tsk, tsk…bad Otouto… (Sigh) hiding things from his Generous Aniki…" he continued and smirked. The amusement in his voice didn't go unnoticed by both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yeah! He didn't even tell his Great best friend!" said Naruto and snickered. They both were having fun teasing Sasuke ignoring scary look on his handsome face. Sasuke hit Naruto on the head, as he was beside him.

"Wanna die, Dobe?"

"Oww! I'm stating the fact! What's her name anyway? I wonder what she was thinking to say yes to you…" commented Naruto which earned him another bump on the head "Owww! Stop that! TEME!". Itachi chuckled.

"This is not funny, Dobe! Aniki, this is no trivial matter" said Sasuke as he turned towards Itachi. Itachi's face turned serious at that.

"I'm aware of that, Otouto. And I'm also a little surprised by that girl"

"That means you know the girl? Who's she?!" demanded Sasuke raising his eyebrow at Itachi.

"May be. May be not" replied Itachi and smirked. He continued, "Eager to meet, dear Otouto? Hn. This is interesting". Naruto laughed at that.

"Well, I wanna meet her! She sure has some guts!" exclaimed Naruto. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

Itachi then told them everything about Haruno Sakura, information gathered from his sources. About the land she's staying and where she works. "But I haven't met her" he added. He glanced at Naruto and then Sasuke.

Silence…

Naruto blinked and Sasuke had a blank look. "And I don't know what her motives are" said Itachi and glanced at Naruto. As if reading his mind, "I don't think that its popularity, Naruto" Itachi finished and sighed.

Naruto closed his mouth shut thinking 'I'm sure he took mind reading classes!' Naruto glanced at Sasuke as Sasuke stood from his seat.

"There's only one way to find out" said Sasuke and put his hands in his pockets. He glanced at his brother only to find him smirking.

"Hn. I'll send you the address" said Itachi as he picked up his cell phone. Sasuke left with "Hn".

Naruto stood up as well, saying, "See ya, Itachi" and followed Sasuke out the door.

'I wonder what will happen now' thought Itachi and smirked. "Hn"

* * *

**A few minutes later…..**

Sasuke was driving his car with Naruto seated beside him. They both were wearing casual clothes. Sasuke wore black hooded jacket with white tee under it and black jeans with black and white converse. Naruto on the other hand wore his trademark orange baseball jacket with a black tee under it with blue jeans and sneakers. Sasuke already got the address from Itachi.

'This had never happened before. And I'll make sure this never happens again. Playing with the name of Uchiha! Who the heck is she anyway?!' thought Sasuke.

"You know, Teme, it's funny that girl we met with the pink hair also has a name Sakura! What a coincidence! Now you are surrounded with Sakura's! Ha-ha!" exclaimed Naruto and laughed.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. 'How can I forget that Pinky who called me a pervert as well as jerk! She'll pay for it! And this Haruno as well!' he thought and smirked.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

**In Tsunade's office….**

"WHAT?!" yelled Sakura looking at Tsunade. Tsunade just sat in her chair, a smile playing on her lips.

"You heard it right, Sakura" said Tsunade rolling her eyes at Sakura. "Besides it'll benefit us all" she continued and smirked.

Now this time Sakura rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah…"

'It'll just going to benefit the company… But what'll happen when she finds out the truth! I don't wanna die!' she thought and shivered.

"Well, make sure you do this, Sakura. That's why I'm telling you this early" said Tsunade with a serious tone now.

'Just tell her the truth! It's your chance!' came Sakura's inner voice. 'How?! I don't want to witness Tsunade-sama's wrath!' replied sakura in her mind.

Tsunade raised an elegant eyebrow at Sakura, questioningly, "Is everything alright?"

Sakura came back from her thoughts, hearing Tsunade's voice. "H-Hai, Tsunade-sama!".

Tsunade smiled at her and said, "That's good! You are dismissed".

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I sat at my desk currently thinking about Tsunade-sama's preposition. 'What should I do now?! How am I supposed to bring that Uchiha to the Party when I haven't even seen him!'

'Yeah! This is a critical situation for us! And it's your fault!' said my inner voice. I sighed 'Well…past is past. We can't change it. Now think about future!' I retorted.

Okay! I admit, due to my 'little' greediness, this is happening. And it's coming back at me… Luck is sure not on my side! I have to do something! I think I'm going to get sick…

Earlier today Ino brought that magazine to show me and that made them surprised. But I'm totally shocked! I'm gonna burn that man alive who put that in magazine without asking! First I'll torture him! Well, Tsunade-sama said that she'll do something… What if that Uchiha finds out! I'll be so dead! He'll not be that bad, right…? I mean if I do some negotiation…

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?"

'Oyi? Shizune-san is calling you!' came my inner voice. That caused me to snap back to reality.

I smiled at Shizune-san and answered, "Ah, Sorry! Yes, Shizune-san?" to which she returned the smile. She put a file on my desk.

"Tsunade-sama wants you to go through this file. She said that these people from industry will be here shortly and wants you to attend them with her" she told me.

Hmm… Tsunade-sama seems to be in a good mood… But my head is hurting! I'm thinking too much! I glanced at Shizune-san and smiled at her. I said, "Thanks, Shizune-san!" when she was about to leave.

She smiled. "Just don't over work yourself, okay? You seem a little pale!" she said. I nodded. She's always so kind… I sighed when she left. I need coffee, now!

* * *

I was returning to my office, carrying a cup of coffee in my hand. Just the smell of it made me happy. I exhaled. When I reached my office, Sai called out to me.

"Sakura-san? Two people were asking for you so I asked them to wait in your office" he said, smiling.

"Oh, Thanks Sai! I'll go see them and can you please inform Tsunade-sama that people from industry arrived?" I asked him, returning the smile. He nodded.

"Sure" he replied and walked off. Wait… He said they're asking for me…? Who…? Opening my door, I entered my office with my coffee. I smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…" I started. I blinked and gripped my coffee tighter 'Uh Oh'.

"What are you doing here?!"

**To be continued…..**

* * *

**A/N** – Review, fav and follow as usual! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

Thank you guys for Reviews, Favs and Follows! Love ya all! ^^

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**No one's POV**

"Hey, isn't that… I thought I saw Hinata-chan…" said Naruto as he scanned the crowd. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think you are seeing her often?" asked Sasuke as they reached the office door.

"But I really saw her! Well, don't you think she may be related to Hyuuga's?" said Naruto, referring to her eyes, as he walked beside Sasuke. "Well, I'll check it out then! May be she works here…" he added as he dashed in the direction where he thought he saw Hinata.

'What's with the Dobe…' thought Sasuke as he entered the office.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"What are you doing here?!" I asked, bewildered. 'Oh no! This is bad! What's he doing in my office?!' I thought.

'Yeah! This is bad! What if he is one of the people from industry?!' said my inner voice. Looks like she was about to faint! I sweated.

'And what if he is… Then what?!' I thought. 'And he is staring at us…' stated my inner voice. It is obvious…

* * *

**No one's POV**

Sasuke just blinked twice as he watched her. There was an awkward silence for few seconds after Sakura asked the question. Sasuke was the first to break the silence.

"Hn. So you're Haruno Sakura?" asked Sasuke with a blank face. Sakura gripped her cup tighter as her eyes narrowed. Well, that confirms it… Sasuke smirked. Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes. I'm Haruno Sakura" said Sakura and stepped forward. "And what are you doing here?" she repeated her previous question. 'If he is from industry, then I'm dead! It'll also affect Company! And then Tsunade-sama….!' She thought.

"I'm here to ask you about the Magazine" said Sasuke, monotonously, looking at her.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at that. 'So he's not from industry?' thought Sakura as she sighed and kept her cup on the desk beside her. She stood a few feet away from him.

"It has nothing to do with you. And there is everything in THAT magazine that you want to know!" said Sakura as she was already tired of explaining the same thing to others over and over. 'Oww…my head hurts…'

"So it's true then, huh?" asked Sasuke, pressing on the matter. He suddenly looked intimidating to Sakura. She gulped. He took a step towards her with a smirk evident on his lips.

"You're not lying, are you, Sa-ku-ra?" he continued as he stood in front of her, invading her personal space.

'Is it my imagination or he's actually emitting a dark aura?' Sakura thought and sweated.

Sasuke looked down at her as he was a head taller than her and they stared at each other. 'Do something! He's just trying to scare you!' screamed Sakura's inner voice.

"O-Ofcourse! I'm not!" exclaimed Sakura as she glared at him.

'She's still standing and glaring at me. Interesting… And still lying…' thought Sasuke. But soon she looked aside as if she was ashamed…? Guilty…? And then she sighed. She looked like she was thinking and contemplating on something. He blinked once then.

"Look it's just…" she started but soon the door to the office opened revealing her boss, Lady Tsunade.

"Uhh…" said Tsunade and closed the door behind her.

Tsunade cleared her throat as both Sakura and Sasuke looked at her, still unaware of their close proximity. Tsunade smirked as she looked at Sasuke and then at Sakura.

"Sakura, you do know that this is working hour, don't you? So…" asked Tsunade, amusement hidden in her voice. Sakura jolted a step back as she realized the situation, looking abashed. Sasuke just stood where he was, expressionless.

"Tsunade-sama?! It's not what you…" started Sakura but Tsunade cut her off putting her hand up as she came forward. She was looking at Sasuke as if inspecting him.

"So… He's your boyfriend… Uchiha Sasuke… Hmm…" said Tsunade as she glanced at Sakura.

"EH?!" exclaimed Sakura but was obviously ignored. Well… Lady Tsunade was busy introducing herself. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Tsunade Senju, Sakura's boss. Nice to meet you!" said Tsunade as she introduced herself and smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke was already pondering over his thoughts but he has to introduce himself, out of politeness. He sighed inwardly. He opened his mouth to speak but Tsunade beat him to it.

"I already know who you are, Uchiha Sasuke!" said Tsunade, obviously happy at the moment. Sakura looked at the two.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lady Tsunade" he greeted. He obviously had heard about Lady Tsunade. Sasuke looked at Sakura only to find her bewildered look.

Sakura panicked as she flailed her hands. "Ts-Tsunade-sama! It's not what you think!" she said again, well, tried to…

Sasuke smirked. 'Hn. So this is how it is. Too bad she messed with a wrong person' he thought.

"So, would you like to have a drink?" asked Tsunade to which he declined politely.

'Now this lie will get back at you, Haruno Sakura' thought Sasuke, as he again glanced at Sakura. Sakura glared at him. He smirked.

'What's with that smug look?! He looks like he is plotting something!' thought Sakura as her eyes narrowed at him, 'Ugh! The nerve of that guy! He's not even clearing the misunderstanding!'

'I say just apologize to him for your previous behavior! May be he'll show some mercy!' exclaimed her inner voice.

'Whose side are you on?! CHA! Oh no! He's going to spill the truth! What do I do?!' Sakura yelled in her mind, as she saw him opening his mouth to speak.

Sakura made her way towards Sasuke as he started speaking. "Actually, I came here…". Before he could say anything more, Sakura interrupted.

"W-wait! I… I mean I need talk to you NOW!" said Sakura, urgency in her voice, as she grabbed Sasuke's forearm and started to drag him out.

Sasuke followed as she dragged him and she was surprised that he did without complaining. Tsunade blinked then smiled looking at them.

She waved, "Come again!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey! Hinata-chan! So I was right after all!" exclaimed Naruto as he found Hinata carrying some files. He popped in front of her. She jumped at that and her files scattered on floor.

"N-Naruto-kun…?" she squeaked. She put her hand on her heart to calm down. She plopped down to pick her files as Naruto followed suit. He scratched the back of head.

"Sorry, my bad! I didn't mean to scare you!" said Naruto as he helped her.

Hinata smiled shyly at him, "I-It's okay…". They stood back up as Naruto handed her the files.

"What are you doing here, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Oh! I'm here with my friend for some… work… I guess?" replied Naruto, thinking. "Sorry, Hinata-chan… I can't tell you about it…yet. It's… what's that word again….? Uh yeah, confidential!" he said and smiled apologetically.

Hinata smiled at him. "Ah, it's alright, Naruto-kun!" said Hinata when a new voice came.

"Hey? Who are you? Hinata-chan, he's not picking up on you, is he?" asked Tenten as she approached them.

"No, Tenten-chan! He's uhh… Uzumaki Naruto-kun…" said Hinata as she looked at Tenten, surprised by her arrival. Tenten could see Hinata's slightly rosy cheeks and smirked.

"Is that so? I'm Tenten! Nice to meet you! I didn't know Hinata-chan have friends outside…" said Tenten, nudging Hinata by elbow and looked at Naruto. Naruto grinned. Hinata blushed more.

"Nice to meet you too, Tenten-chan! Sorry if I had disturbed you in your work. Well, I gotta go now! See ya around!" exclaimed Naruto as he heard his phone rang. In a flash, he was out of sight.

Tenten looked at Hinata and grinned. "He seems to be a good guy! I approve!" exclaimed Tenten as she folded her arms.

Hinata looked abashed, "Eh?!"

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura…**

"What were you doing? Uchiha Sasuke, huh? Have you even seen him?" asked Sakura as she folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. Sasuke looked at her plainly. They were both standing in an isolated area, outside the company.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. He ignored her question and asked instead, "What is your purpose behind this, Haruno Sakura?"

**To be continued….**

* * *

**A/N **– And…done! And suggestions are welcome as well! Review, fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Summary** – Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of Infamous Corporation which leads to unexpected turn of events in their lives where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!", "Uh….". SxS, NxH, NxT, IxS, SxT. Modern AU.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

**A/N **– Yo, minna! Hope you enjoyed previous chapters!

Thank you guys for Reviews, Favs and Follows! Love ya all! ^^

Here's the new chapter! Happy reading!

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**No one's POV**

"What is your purpose behind this, Haruno Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura folded her hands and rolled her eyes at Sasuke, which was amusing to Sasuke. 'What's with him anyway…?' she thought. 'He looks tough one to convince' muttered her inner voice. Sasuke watched her changing expressions, as he was expecting an answer. He sighed.

"I can say that you haven't met him as well" he said, surprising her. She was shocked that he saw through her lies. He still had plain expression. "If real Uchiha Sasuke comes then what are you going to do? He's not a person who forgives easily" he asked, with a 'you-can't-fool-me-with-your-lies' look.

Sakura sighed. 'He caught us… Wait…!' she thought, that's when realization hit her. She blinked. "Y-You work for him?!" she blurted out.

Sasuke smirked; he can play the part, "Hn"

'AAAHHHHH… I messed up again!' she thought and gulped, which widened Sasuke's smirk.

"So now tell me" he stated, more like demanded. Sakura was busy thinking through solutions. Sasuke saw her as she sighed.

"Okay… you got me…" she said, finally glancing at him. "But I can't tell you now… Can you maybe meet me at …uhh… Central park at eight…? I'll tell you then…" she said, letting her arms at her sides. She sighed. "And please don't tell anyone about this… Please, please, please!" she exclaimed, suddenly.

Sasuke sweat dropped. 'She's really weird…' he thought.

"I'll do anything!" she added in the end. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at that.

"I see…"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Itachi's office**

"You sent him like that…? Troublesome…" Shikamaru asked, making himself comfortable on the couch. He sighed and thought 'Atleast Naruto went with him…... I hope he just cools down and show some mercy…'

Itachi smirked and nodded, "Well, I do give him some information… Then he looked a little angry may be… I'm a little concerned about my dear Otouto…"

Itachi closed his eyes, never leaving the smirk on his lips. He was patiently waiting for them to return and tell him what the deal is, as he was also interested. Well… He's always interested when it comes to his little brother Sasuke.

"You look more amused than concerned, Itachi-san" said Hyuuga Neji, as he folded his arms. He was here for their meeting only to find about the situation a while ago. He sure heard some rumors but ignored them as they were… well… rumors. He rolled his eyes as Itachi said "Hn".

"Well, I would like to know the outcome as well…" said Neji, as he smirked amused. He was also interested as it was related to his so called rival, Uchiha Sasuke. 'This is the first time; Uchiha has been in this type of situation' he thought.

"Shikamaru! Don't doze off on my couch! Or else…" said Itachi, glancing at Shikamaru which definitely woke Shikamaru and he yawned. Neji sweat dropped.

Itachi then glanced at both of them and said, raising his eyebrow, "So… betting anyone…?"

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura…**

"And why do you think I'll listen to you anyway?" asked Sasuke, raising his eyebrow.

"Well… uhh… Okay, you don't have a reason but I have! And I have to go now! See ya at eight!" exclaimed Sakura, as she realized that this is her work hour. She ran past him and left, disappearing in the building.

Sasuke stood there, thinking that he was ignored yet again and glared at nothing in particular. He then sighed. However, he has found out something surprising. He had realized that she is not after money… That's the reason he was considering her request, right…? His thoughts were interrupted by a slap on his back.

"Oyi, Teme! I was searching for you! Why did you ditch me there! I thought you were kidnapped by your fan girls…!" exclaimed Naruto, but his ranting was cut off when Sasuke hit him on the head. "OWW!"

"Shut up, Idiot! Stop making excuses. And you ditched me" said Sasuke and glared at Naruto, while Naruto scratched his head.

"Oh, did I…? Anyways, did you find that Haruno girl?" asked Naruto. Sasuke sighed. Today, he's shown too much mercy…

"Yes. Now, let's go" said Sasuke, as he walked towards his car.

"Hey! I wanted to see her! Tell me what happened!" demanded Naruto and followed his best friend. He was just answered with a "Hn".

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Sakura entered her office and exhaled deeply, as she trudged towards her desk. 'This is all so tiring…' she thought and took a seat. 'How did that guy saw through my lie?! UGH! I was successful in fooling everyone and then that guy comes! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!' she thought.

'Now what are we going to do? At least he agreed to meet us, right…? I say, let's just kill him. Then there'll be no evidence left! CHA!' exclaimed her inner self.

Sakura sweat dropped. 'Aren't you going a little overboard…? Well, what can I say… she's a part of me…'

'Whatever… So all you need to do is tell him why you did that… He sure looked intimidating!' said her inner voice. Her headache was already increasing thinking about this and with her workload. She could only think '…What have I gotten myself into?!'

She resumed her previous work, her coffee now forgotten. That's when her phone rang. 'Kill me now…'. Nevertheless, she picked the phone,

"Hello?" … "Oh, yes, Tsunade-sama! I'll be there in five! Hai!" and hung up. She stood up and thought 'I totally forget about those industry people! They are here already?! I wasted my time on that arrogant jerk!' as she left her office.

"Oh… wait! I didn't even get his name!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N** – As usual Review, fav and follow! Thank you! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

Happy reading!

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**No one's POV**

"Welcome, my dear Otouto" greeted Itachi, as Sasuke entered his office followed by Naruto. Amusement can be heard in Itachi's voice. He continued, "Back so soon?"

"Hn" grunted Sasuke and glanced at Itachi. He sat on a spare chair. Naruto huffed and sat on the couch, folding his hands. Itachi glanced at Naruto to find him glaring at Sasuke.

"What?" exclaimed Naruto, looking at Itachi.

"Hmm? Otouto?" Itachi quirked an eyebrow and asked. Both Naruto and Itachi stared at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed; annoyed by the fact that he didn't get the answers he wanted and continuous nagging of Naruto in the car.

"I'll tell you, later" said Sasuke.

"Did something happen…?" asked Itachi, looking at Naruto for an answer. Naruto laughed nervously, scratching his head, uncomfortable by Itachi's staring.

"Well… you see… I didn't meet her, he did. I saw my friend there so… I went to greet her… and then… I don't know what happened" explained Naruto, looking at Itachi. "And he won't tell me a…anything!" he completed. He gulped when he saw Itachi's face, intensely staring at him. He gulped a little afraid now.

"Why do you think I sent you with him, huh, Naruto?" asked Itachi, darkly, now glaring at Naruto. "Sending you was useless…" he continued then sighed.

"I assume that you didn't get any information, Sasuke? Or….." started Itachi but was interrupted.

"I got some. But not useful for you" stated Sasuke and stood up. "I'll talk to you later" he added. He knew if he stays there, he will be bombarded with questions yet again.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this as Sasuke walked towards the door. "I'm going home" he said. Naruto stood up as well. "And you are not coming with me, Dobe" and the door slammed shut.

Itachi smirked while Naruto blinked. 'So, something did happen. I know you well, my little brother…' thought Itachi. Naruto looked at Itachi.

"He seems grumpy… Well, he's always anyway! Say, Itachi? Is there any food here…?" asked Naruto.

"Have you forgotten you failed in the task I gave you?" asked Itachi and the door slammed shut for the second time, with Naruto's disappearance. Itachi smirked. 'I'll find out anyway, brother…' he thought and resumed his work.

* * *

**That Evening…**

Sakura told her situation to Sasuke, as he heard her. They were currently in the park, Sakura had asked for. Sasuke leaned back on the bench they sat and Sakura sat beside him, two feet apart. He watched her as she spoke.

"… That's when she thought that you're Uchiha Sasuke… Sorry about that…" Sakura completed and sighed. 'Why am I telling him this…' she thought and looked at him, to find him staring at her. 'W-what is he looking at…?!'

"So, you think that this is the best way? And you didn't even think about consequences?" he finally spoke, with a plain look.

"That is the problem! I didn't think that time! How stupid! Wait… you didn't tell your boss, right? Can you tell him that I'm really sorry about that magazine and forgive me? Please?" asked Sakura, hopeful look on her face. He smirked.

"Who do you think I am, Haruno? Your servant?" asked Sasuke, rolling his eyes at her. 'Stupid, indeed…' he thought. Sakura sighed. He still hasn't got his 'revenge' for dragging his name in this situation.

Sakura looked down at her feet, her face hidden by her hair. "What do I do then…?" she mumbled. "I want to tell the truth to Tsunade-sama…, but I can't… Now she thinks that I'll bring the Uchiha to the Party…" she muttered. "I really am a disappointment…" she whispered the last part but Sasuke heard it. He sighed.

"You still haven't told me your motive behind this, Haruno" he stated, blankly. Sakura turned to face him.

"Motive…?" she muttered and blinked.

"You know, money, publicity…" stated Sasuke, bluntly. He had assumed that is not the case but he still needs to confirm. He was surprised when she chuckled and then laughed.

"Sorry… but there is no motive. I told you that it started with a misunderstanding… And I just wanted to help those children so that they have a better living… if this counts as a motive then fine" explained Sakura and sighed.

'This jerk! Judging me as greedy!' she thought and glared at him while he stared at her.

"What is your plan now?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know… I'm just worried about that party and Tsunade-sama…". Sasuke sighed.

"You can come out now" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes, when suddenly the bush behind them moved and something or rather someone jumped out.

"KYAA~!" Sakura jumped.

"Dobe" stated Sasuke, emotionlessly.

"Uhh… Hi…? Well, you see… Teme… that" said Naruto, waving his hand nervously.

"No need to explain" stated Sasuke and rolled his eyes at Naruto. He had expected that already. Naruto was back to his cheerful self again.

"Yo! Sakura-chan!" greeted Naruto, grinning. He had already heard…er… eavesdropped on their conversation. 'This can be used as blackmail!' he thought, grinning widely.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I didn't know you're also there" said Sakura and then she glared at him, her tone of voice changing, she asked, "Haven't you heard eavesdropping is a bad thing?". Naruto sweat dropped. Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry… I couldn't help it. I was worried about Teme here. So, I followed" replied Naruto, pointing at Sasuke.

"I'm not a kid" stated Sasuke.

"You acted like one back there. I couldn't help but follow you!"

"No one asked for your protection, Dimwit"

"Well, you surely need one, Arrogant freak!"

"And you're unqualified for that, Idiot"

"What did you say, Teme?!"

Sakura burst out laughing at them. She didn't expect she could see them like this. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at her. 'They can be so childish!' she thought. She stopped when Sasuke glared at her, but still giggled looking at other side.

"Well, why don't you help her, Sasuke? She's not doing anything bad, ne?" asked Naruto, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was crazy.

"It's none of my business. Why would I?" said Sasuke, closing his eyes.

"Think about it! It will be fun! Besides, I'm bored, I need something interesting!" reasoned Naruto.

"Your interest is none of my business too" stated Sasuke, not moving.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and said, "Please… I… I don't have a choice now. But I'll figure something out till the Party! I'll do anything! You may need help from me in the future! Think about it! I'll even give you my half payment...!". She stopped there, thinking. "Wait… Not half… may be twenty percent… What do you say?" she finished.

Sasuke blinked looking at her while Naruto tried to control his snickering. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Naruto burst out laughing at that. 'This is hilarious! Uchiha Sasuke is being bribed!' This thought made Naruto laugh more.

"Hahaha…! I… Can't… Believe… IT!"

"Damare, Dobe. You have started drooling on your shirt. It's disgusting" said Sasuke but Naruto was too busy to retort to his insult. Sasuke turned to Sakura.

'Bribing? This is what she came up with now' thought Sasuke, amused at the fact that she had come up with this idea. But he has better plans… He smirked. 'I'll make you regret this, Haruno Sakura'.

"Twenty per cent?" asked Sasuke, quirking an eyebrow at her. Sakura nodded, hopeful look on her face. "And…?" he continued, crashing her hopeful look.

Sakura looked at him questioningly, "And… What…?"

"You are forgetful, Haruno. You said 'you'll do anything', have you not?" asked Sasuke, reminding her of her blabbering. Realization hit her, he smirked. She sighed.

"I don't have a choice… I'll do whatever you say, as long as it is not 'Funny', you got me?" stated Sakura.

"Just so you know, I'm not interested in you that way. Don't think highly of yourself" stated Sasuke, bluntly.

A vein popped on Sakura's head. 'Who does he think he is?!' thought Sakura but calmed herself, thinking she's at a disadvantage here… Sakura sighed umpteenth time today.

"Deal" she said, half-heartedly extending her hand. Sasuke smirked, doing the same, "Deal".

"Ano… What is your name? I forgot to ask" asked Sakura, embarrassed that she doesn't even know his name yet she told him everything and asked for his help. Naruto looked at her now calmed down when he heard 'Deal'.

'Now this seems interesting! Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll help you!' Naruto thought. Sasuke smirked and looked at her.

Silence…

"Did you forget already? It's Uchiha Sasuke"

**To be continued….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**No one's POV**

"Did you forget already? It's Uchiha Sasuke" stated Sasuke and smirked.

Sakura stared at him as he said those words. A few seconds later, she turned towards Naruto and found him smiling at her. As the gears in her head started working, she glanced again at Sasuke with wide eyes. 'Wait… W-what…?' she thought, as realization hit her like a big rock.

"Y-you m-mean… you…?" she stuttered then gulped. "You're kidding right…?" she asked instead and laughed uncomfortably, wishing that it should be a joke. But she was met with a serious face of Sasuke.

She remembered that from the moment they met, he hasn't said his name even once and when he was assumed to be an Uchiha by Tsunade, he didn't deny it… because… 'Than there is only one reason and that is…' she snapped back to reality when Naruto's cell phone rang and he went to answer it.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" asked Sasuke as he glared at her.

'SAY WHAT?! I… I am DOOMED!' yelled Sakura in her mind. Her face drained color at that.

"You are an UCHIHA?! …Uchiha Sasuke…? Y-you should've told me that earlier!" she said and sweated. She recalled what she had called him and how she had talked to him before.

'This is really bad! And it's your fault!' exclaimed her inner voice.

'J-just now I tried to… b-bribe him! He can even send us to prison because of that magazine! Or he'll kill us!' she thought and gulped.

"It's Uchiha-sama to you. You MUST call me that from now on" stated Sasuke and smirked at her reaction.

'Well, now she seems intimidated…' he thought, victoriously. With that said Sasuke stood up and put his hands in his pockets. He glanced at Sakura to find her thinking deeply, as she was focusing on the ground without blinking.

"I'm not going to kill you… Don't you think that'll be too easy? Enjoy your time until further notice, Ha-ru-no" he said as she looked up at him with wide eyes and he felt an urge to chuckle at her bewildered expression.

"W-what do…you mean…?" she asked but was left unanswered. She started again, "Hey?"… Instead, Sasuke started walking but stopped a few feet away when she yelled, "Hey! Wait! Uchiha!". 'Ugh! Ignoring me, huh? Fine!' she thought and smirked.

"Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!" asked Sakura loudly as she stood up from the bench. His eyebrow twitched at that. She watched as he turned his head a little to look at her. Her eyebrow twitched as she heard his reply. "Uh…"

"I told you to call me Uchiha-sama. I'll not repeat that again. And I'm just granting you my co-operation… a little. See you later" said Sasuke and turned ahead. 'Rest while you can, Haruno…' he thought as he walked towards his car and smirked.

Sakura just stared… well… glared at his back. 'That arrogant spoiled rich jerk! Anyway… I don't need to think about this for a while now…' she thought and sighed, relieved. How wrong she was…

* * *

"Eh? Where's Teme, Sakura-chan…?" asked Naruto looking around. "Don't tell me he left me again!" he exclaimed.

"He just left" Sakura answered him.

"Okay! Come on, Sakura-chan. I'll drop you off to your home!" said Naruto and smiled cheerfully. Sakura smiled at him.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun… It's okay. I'll manage…" she said.

"It's already late… Besides, I don't have anything to do and you're my friend. Come on!" Naruto said interrupting her and grinned. He walked towards his car which he parked a little away and Sakura followed, smiling at his back.

'He's really a nice guy… And exact opposite of that jerk! How can they be best friends? Ohh… Hinata-chan is so lucky!' she thought happily.

"Well, it's really good to hear that Sasuke agreed to help. What did he say?" asked Naruto breaking the silence. Naruto laughed when Sakura told him about their conversation, briefly.

"That's just how he is! No surprise there… But he's not bad once you get to know him…" stated Naruto and smiled.

"Yeah-yeah" muttered Sakura under her breath. Naruto laughed again. 'Who wants to get to know him…? Not me' thought Sakura and sighed.

"I can see that you… don't like him…" said Naruto and chuckled when he saw Sakura nodding affirmatively. "Well, this is the first time I'm hearing that and… from a girl no less" Naruto muttered and smiled.

'May be that's what made Teme agree to help her…? Or lack of attention he got from a girl?' thought Naruto amused as he drove towards her house following her directions.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Sakura was fast asleep, having a lovely dream when…

'RING-RING…'

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as the sound of her cell phone rang and echoed through her room. She turned to other side in her sleep and chose to ignore it but it kept ringing… Until…

"Who the hell is calling at this time?!" she woke up irritated and groaned. Her eyes were half closed as she glanced at her alarm clock on the night stand.

"It's only five in the morning, darn it!" she half-yelled still half awake and grabbed her phone. It's always Ino who calls at this hour when emergency…

"What is it, Pig?! I'm not interested in whatever it is…" said Sakura, groggily and yawned. "Bye…" she said as her eyes closed in sleepiness. A chuckle could be heard from other side. "You ate… ice-cream again…? Whatever…" she said referring to the deep voice or chuckle she heard then lay on the bed ready to sleep.

"Pig? Really, Haruno?" rang an amused voice of Sasuke from the other side. Sakura's eyes shot open and she stood up straight. She recognized that voice. She blinked and thought that this is indeed not a dream…

"EHH?!" she yelled to which Sasuke had to put the phone away from his ear. "H-how did you get my number?!" she asked and frowned.

She glared at no one in particular. 'Ugh, the nerve! And he dared to call me at this hour!' she thought and grabbed a pillow in a fist, wishing that it was his neck.

"Get ready. You have to go to Imperial Palace and retrieve a parcel of my name. Hurry up" said Sasuke instead. She squeezed the pillow as he ignored her question. She could feel him smirking from other side.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?! I'll not go at this hour! It's on the other side of the city! I don't even know the exact address! And I'm not your slave!" she retorted, her sleepiness replaced with anger.

"Don't you dare talk back at me, Haruno. Besides, it's just a small task. Won't you help your 'boyfriend'?" asked Sasuke. She was sure he was amused at the moment. He continued, "And you know what I can do, don't you…? May be you'll only go to prison…? Or…"

"I GET IT! I GET IT! I'm going!" she exclaimed and gritted her teeth. 'I should have killed him… hiding all the evidence!' she thought. Scary…

"Hn. Good" he said and the call ended.

Sakura punched the pillow over and over again thinking it was Sasuke's face. "That guy! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM! BAKAAAA!" she yelled and panted. A few seconds later, she exhaled trying to calm down. She got up to get dressed.

On the other hand, Sasuke chuckled as he ended the call. He was really amused. She's not like other girls who flaunt over him for his looks and money. She had insulted him and still insulting even though she now knows he's an Uchiha. Besides, he's having fun as well as pay back… He smirked… She didn't respect him nor admired him at all, that's what made him interested in her, isn't it…?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **\- That's it…! Comments anyone…?


	14. Chapter 14

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**No one's POV**

"What the heck is wrong with him?!" yelled Sakura as she rode her bike.

She had taken a quick bath and dressed more decently, a white full-sleeved dress shirt with a dark blue knee length skirt and black shoes. She strode towards her bike. She sneezed and shivered a little, as it was still early.

'I think I'm going to get sick… My head still hurts and it gotten worse when I heard 'his' voice, the first thing in the morning!' she thought and the atmosphere didn't help at all.

Profanities can be heard all the way through her 'journey' like 'jerk, moron, idiot, etc.'. As the sun was not fully up yet, there was no crowd on streets except some people. She thought that she might at least enjoy the fresh air.

Sakura breathed in the fresh air. "Ahh… It feels good!" she muttered and hummed a tune. She had browsed for the 'Imperial Palace' and got the exact location.

She sighed. 'Was that a good idea…? Since, I'm ALREADY regretting this! At least, it'll help Hinata-chan to some point and also I got a friend like Naruto so it's all good, except Naruto's so called best friend…' she thought.

"Oh, here it is! ….EHHH?!" she yelled, as she saw a closed shop.

Wind blew across an empty street. She had travelled for forty five minutes straight, only to find a closed shop. She clenched her fist as she glared at the shop, when a paper caught her eye.

"Opens… at 9 am…" she read. "I WILL KILL HIM! UCHIHAAA…!" she yelled.

Some dogs woke up at her outburst. She was now surrounded by killer aura. Standing in front of the store at an ungodly hour, she glanced around only to find some early morning walkers or joggers giving her strange looks before passing off.

'When did the city became this much big?!' she thought. This is the first time she visited this area. It's almost six thirty in the morning now. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number she received earlier.

"JUST PICK UP THE DARN PHONE!"

* * *

Sasuke drove to the Uchiha Corp., as he needs to complete his files and presentation for today's important meeting, courtesy of Itachi. Itachi had told him that he'll be coming till eight to the office, to discuss some crucial matters, before the office hour's start.

Sasuke had woken up at five and the first thing he did was to call Haruno Sakura. He chuckled at his conversation with her. She even addressed him as 'pig'. He sighed.

'I must complete this before office hours…' he thought. He recalled that his brother had told him that there will be a welcome party for the arrival of their Uncle. 'That means I have to-…' his thoughts were interrupted.

'RING-RING…'

He 'tsk'-ed as he heard his cell phone ring, just as he reached the building and decided to ignore it. It kept ringing, he sighed. He picked it up and saw 'Haruno' on screen. He smirked and received the call.

"Hn"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE SHOP OPENS AT 10, UCHIHA?!"

Sasuke held his phone away from his ear at her outburst. He waited. Now that there was no sound, he put the phone back over his ear to speak.

"I didn't? …But now you know" said Sasuke, blankly.

"What did you say?! I even searched the address on internet, you idiot!" exclaimed Sakura, furiously.

"You should have asked me the opening time and besides… If you browsed the internet, you should've seen the timing, ne? So, the 'idiot' here is you, Haruno" Sasuke pointed the out, smirking.

"Don't act over smart, Uchiha! I know why you're doing this! You are having fun, aren't you?!" Sakura replied back, instantly. She was already furious about the shop and now his taunts. 'Just you wait Uchiha!' she thought.

"May be…" Sasuke replied to her question. "Now, why don't you wait there or do whatever you like until the shop opens? Do not disturb me as I'll be in my office, working" he continued and yawned.

"Don't make me come there and KILL you, jerk!" said Sakura, her voice deep due to anger. She was already enveloped in a dark aura now.

'She thinks that this can scare me…?' thought Sasuke and sweat dropped.

"As if you can… Anyway don't forget the parcel and come to Uchiha Corp. I already talked with Lady Tsunade that you will be on a leave" stated sasuke and ended the call, before Sakura could retort.

Sakura stared at the phone in her hand.

"I… will be on leave…? Who the hell said you can do that?!" she exclaimed, furiously.

'Yay! Now we can go home and rest once we give that parcel to that jerk!' exclaimed her inner voice, happily.

'Will you stop that?! How dare he ask for my leave without my permission! And whose side are you on…'she thought, clenching her fist.

With that, Sakura dashed through the road towards Uchiha corp., carrying her intense aura with her.

"This. Is. The. Limit!" she muttered, her eyes narrowed ahead. No one comes between her and her work. It's a good thing that there was not much traffic on the way.

* * *

"Haruno…? What do you think you are doing here?" asked Sasuke, narrowing his eyes at her.

Sakura gritted her teeth in rage, eyes narrowed at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, uninterestedly, at her. He noted that her cheeks were slightly flushed; her hair slightly disheveled and was panting.

"UCHIHA! Why. Did. You. Do. That. For?!" she gritted out.

She just burst into his office, a second ago. Looking at Sasuke made her more furious. She marched over to his couch, where he was currently seated and working on his laptop. He saw the door closing behind her.

"Is there-…" started Sasuke as he stood up but was cut off as Sakura slammed her fist on the table, which creaked. Sasuke smirked at her action. 'Oh, how that smirk irritates me!' she thought, glaring at him.

"You think it's funny, huh?" she asked.

"Hn" Sasuke just stood up from the couch, leaving his laptop on desk, smirk still evident.

That was it… Sakura punched… She punched Sasuke… but before it can hurt him; he had grabbed her fist in time, his hand enclosing her fist. He didn't even move nor blinked at her action, still smirking.

"Think before acting, Haruno. You might get hurt" stated Sasuke as he tightened his hold on her fist.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Sakura and tried removing her fist from his hand, to no avail.

He smirked again at her failed attempt. But then in her anger, she pulled too hard and her foot slipped on the carpet, which lay below their feet between the small table and couch, surprising him as his leg hit the table, causing him to lose his balance as well.

"Ack…!"

Sakura was down on the floor, taking Sasuke with her. Her back flat on the floor while Sasuke on top of her, only his hands supporting him, their faces a few inches apart. Surprised green eyes met intense dark ones, as they stared at each other. Sakura blinked and looked down suddenly feeling his weight, making Sasuke aware of their position. –

"Uh…! G-get up, you P-pervert!" Sakura tried to yell but stuttered, with a red face, her heart beat increasing. She thought she saw something slight pink on his cheeks but dismissed it as Sasuke tried to get up. But just as he was going to get up, the door opened revealing Itachi.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at the new comer, surprised whereas Itachi raised his eyebrow at the scene. Sasuke was propped on his hands and knees, his hands on either side of Sakura's head and his legs on both sides of her legs with Sakura lying straight between his limbs, Not to forget, Sakura's hair was disheveled and her face was flushed while Sasuke had a surprised face, which didn't help the situation at all for whatever Itachi was thinking. It left Itachi surprised at his little brother.

Sasuke stood up abruptly. "Aniki…? You-…" he started when Itachi cut him off.

"Well… I didn't expect to see this as the first thing in the morning after entering office, Otouto… That's all" said Itachi and chuckled.

Sakura had stood up now, dusting herself, as she looked at Itachi. 'Aniki…? That means he is that pervert's big brother! What was his name again…?' thought Sakura. Her head was already swirling, with an abrupt increasing headache.

Sasuke sighed. "It's not what you think, Aniki…" stated Sasuke, uninterestedly.

"Really now? So it's as what I saw…?" asked Itachi, smirking at Sasuke. He then glanced at Sakura when she spoke.

"It's just as this jerk said…" said Sakura and pointed at Sasuke with her thumb. Just then she realized her mistake and stuttered "I… I m-mean S-Sasuke-sama here…" now gesturing her hand at Sasuke.

Itachi came in, with his intimidating presence, Sakura gulped as she had just called his little brother 'a jerk' and looks like he heard it. 'Why don't you keep your mouth shut?! He looks dangerous!' exclaimed her panicking inner self.

Sakura stood straight and glanced anywhere but Itachi. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Itachi. He knew that Itachi is just trying to play one of his games. He knew Itachi better.

"I fell and she was in the way" Sasuke said, clearing things.

"You fell? Oh, I missed the most important scene" stated Itachi, amused and saw Sakura rolling her eyes. Sasuke ignored the comment.

"It's not like she has anything that makes me interested in her" stated Sasuke, bluntly. Sakura glared at him at that.

"Same here! You-…" exclaimed Sakura but stopped when she glanced at Itachi. 'I suggest you apologize right away!' exclaimed sakura's inner self.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, "I… I'm…" she gulped, as Itachi stood three feet away from them.

Itachi had heard her address Sasuke as 'jerk' and saw her glaring at his dear little brother. He smirked at Sakura who was struggling to speak.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Sasuke… Looks like someone doesn't like you…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Review, fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**No one's POV**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Sasuke… Looks like someone doesn't like you…" stated Itachi and smirked. 'I wouldn't have believed this if I hadn't seen this with my own eyes… This lady doesn't like my Otouto… This is new' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura.

"Ano… I… I'm really very sorry, Uchiha-san! I shouldn't have barged in like that… And then I wouldn't have fallen…" said Sakura and bowed, unable to speak more.

Itachi was not the one who jumps on the conclusions directly, that Sasuke know. The elder one stared at her with calculating gaze as if analyzing something. He smirked which made her more tense, when Sasuke called him.

"…Aniki?"

Itachi smiled his rare smile then. "It's fine. Anyway, You are…?" he asked. He glanced at Sasuke, who seem to be uninterested while Sakura looked embarrassed, her anger now forgotten.

"I apologize. I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you, Uchiha-sama" introduced Sakura and smiled uncomfortably.

'I assumed that much… But why is she here at this hour… I'll ask him later' thought Itachi and extended his hand in greeting. Sakura did the same, smiling.

"Uchiha Itachi. Nice to meet you too, though we met in odd situation" said Itachi, as they shook hands. Sasuke sighed. Itachi continued, "I have been hoping to meet you, Haruno-san".

Sakura looked at him surprised as he addressed her with '-san' but nodded. "Just Sakura is fine, Uchiha-sama…" she said, a little nervous now.

'He knows me?! Well, of course… They have been confronting me for my house… But even the main boss knows such trivial matters?!' she thought, panicked.

"Please make yourself comfortable" said Itachi, gesturing Sakura to sit on the couch. "I hope my dear brother hasn't misbehaved…" he added, as Sakura sat down.

"No I haven't" Sasuke glared at Itachi who glanced at Sasuke.

"Is that why you were addressed as a 'jerk' earlier…? Or is it your new nick name?" Itachi asked, smirking. Sasuke's glare intensified as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura laughed nervously then sneezed. "Excuse me…"

Itachi turned serious and looked at Sakura. "Anyway, I can let it go if you accompany me as my date for a party, Sakura-chan…" he said.

Sasuke looked at him surprised while Sakura had a shocked face.

Silence….

"What?!" both Sasuke and Sakura asked at the same time then glanced at each other.

'What is going on? Why is this happening?! And why did he even bother to ask me?! This is a dream, RIGHT?' thought Sakura.

'NO! We are not dreaming! I say, this is a plot planned by both the brothers! Run for your life!' exclaimed Sakura's inner self.

'But we have to answer him, right? He seems a good guy, at least better than his little brother! I don't want to go! But he said he'll let it go if I go…' she thought and put her lose fringe behind her ear, unconsciously.

On the other hand, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at itachi, thinking 'What is he planning now…'

Itachi merely looked at Sakura. 'She hasn't leapt on the opportunity yet… And looks like she's debating whether to accept or not. As expected, she's not any dimwitted girl' he thought and smirked.

"Ano… Uchiha-sama…" said Sakura. Itachi and Sasuke looked at her, as she fiddled with her fingers then sighed. "I don't think-…" she started but Sasuke cut her off before she could say anything.

"She's coming with me" stated Sasuke, nonchalantly.

Sakura looked at him surprised but then her eyes narrowed at Sasuke. 'What is this? And look at his demanding tone!' she thought, glaring daggers at him. She was just about to speak when Sasuke spoke again.

"Haruno…? I want to talk to you, NOW" said Sasuke, giving her a look, making her to shut her mouth. "It's almost the start of office hours…" he added, then smirked slyly at her, walking towards the door. She doesn't want to leave wrong impression on the office people, as she did on Itachi.

"Well… Excuse me… I think I should leave now…" Sakura said, as she noticed Sasuke's glare.

She stood up, abruptly. Two Uchiha's in the same room with her was… kind of… suffocating for her. And this is literally a weird situation for her. She sighed and followed Sasuke reluctantly, who was already at the door. 'It's better if I get out of here…' she thought.

"I see… I hope to see you soon then" said Itachi, as he waved at her. Sakura was already at the door and bowed at him, not able to say anything else while Sasuke was already out the door. The door shut behind her, as soon as she was out.

On the other hand, Itachi shook his head at Sasuke. 'Well, well, Sasuke… that's how you are playing huh? Anyway, she's really something to put Sasuke over the edge… This is just perfect' he thought and smirked wide at Sasuke's reaction seconds ago.

"It may turn out to be entertaining for a while now… I guess" Itachi muttered, as he took a seat and started working.

* * *

"Okay! I'll be leaving now! Bye!" exclaimed Sakura, pretending to be cheerful as she waved her hand.

"You can't even do one task, Haruno?" asked Sasuke, ignoring her.

"Don't start now. I'm not in the mood. I'll just bring that darn parcel" said Sakura. She took a step ahead, raising her head as she glared at his face. "And I'm not your slave. You got it?" she said and folded her arms.

Sasuke looked unfazed. "Hn. And do not open the box. Keep it with you. I'll call you later for further instructions. Until then you can resume your office work" he said and walked past her, ignoring her again.

"But you said something about leave…?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrows.

"I never said you'll be on a leave for whole day" stated Sasuke and disappeared from the sight. Sakura stood there, dumbfounded then punched the wall.

"What was that noise just now…?" muttered Itachi, when a smirking Sasuke entered. He shrugged and made his way towards the couch.

"Who knows…"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Good morning Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Good morning, Ten-chan!" greeted Hinata, as she took a seat behind Tenten on her bike. It was almost nine, when they reached their company. Hinata looked at Tenten, who was thinking deeply while walking.

"Is something wrong, Ten-chan?" asked Hinata. Tenten stared at her then sighed.

"Well… Hinata-chan, do you have a brother or something?" asked blinked then sweat dropped.

"Ten-chan, I have a sister and a cousin… I guess you know them" said Hinata and sighed. "And you already know I'm hiding…" she whispered. Tenten nodded.

"Well… the thing is… I think I bumped into a guy who has eyes like you… in the town, yesterday…" said Tenten. Hinata's eyes widened.

"What…?!... But…" she started.

"Relax Hinata-chan! No one knows you're here… It's just that I… sort of… kind of… punched him… I hope he's not your cousin…" said Tenten and before Hinata could say anything, she continued, putting her hands in defense, "Don't ask! It was his fault!"

Hinata stared at Tenten. "I hope he's not my brother…" she said and sighed. 'Was he really Neji-nii-san…? But if he is… why is he in town…?' she thought, as they both went inside.

Sakura made her way towards the shop… again… taking her time, thinking for the possible pay backs for today, throughout the way. She dropped by the park on the way before heading to the shop, as it has yet to be opened. She sat on a bench with closed eyes, listening to the music on her phone, headphones on, for a while.

'Ten minutes to open the shop…' thought Sakura, checking the time and decided to go to the shop. She sneezed again. 'Party huh? Let's see… I'm not going with him!' she thought, as she parked the bike before a now open shop.

"...Wait…! May be I can…" she said, as she rubbed her hands together and smirked, thinking 'Watch it Uchiha… hahaha'. Her mood suddenly switched to cheery as she entered the said shop.

"Whoa…" escaped her lips, looking around the shop. "Looks like a royal jewelry shop…" she muttered, as she went towards the counter, thinking why Sasuke sent her this early in a jewelry shop.

"Excuse me…? I…" said Sakura.

"Oh, Hello! Miss Haruno Sakura, am I right…?" asked a man in his thirties, with silver hair, smiling at her as he adjusted his glasses up on his nose.

Sakura blinked then nodded, "Uh… yes. How…?"

"I was expecting you. A girl with pink hair and green eyes… Anyway, here's the parcel Uchiha-san asked for" said the man and handed Sakura a box which was wrapped in a simple paper with no name.

Sakura raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and took it, smiling at the man. "Thank you!"

'He woke me up for this little thing?!' she thought and looked at the parcel which was rectangular and about approximately eight by three inches, occupying her hands. She eyed it carefully then shrugged, tossing it in her bag and dashed off towards her office. 'Great! I got a leave of two hours… ONLY'

On the other hand, the man from the shop watched her, smirking and put his cell phone on his ear.

"It's me, Kabuto. Target has left the shop. Commence"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N** – I hope you enjoyed the chapter…? review guys and comment! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**A/N** – Thank you for the review, fav and follow!

Happy reading! ^^

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**No one's POV**

"Sakura, have you completed that file?" asked Lady Tsunade, typing on her laptop. Sakura looked beside the laptop to see the Tsunade's favorite bottle on the desk. She glanced around Tsunade's office. 'Shizune-san is not around that's why…' she thought.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Here it is" said Sakura, handing the file over. Tsunade smiled and took the file. "Boss? What happened to 'don't drink while working'…?" asked Sakura, raising her eyebrows. Tsunade just shrugged.

"So, how is it going with Uchiha?" asked Tsunade, smirking. Sakura's eyebrow twitched at that question.

'Bad! Worse! Worst! I hate him! CHA!' were Sakura's thoughts.

"Good…? Yeah, good" answered Sakura and laughed nervously. Tsunade raised her eyebrow at her. There she was giving those funny looks again.

"I see… I was surprised when he called me and asked for your leave. I thought he was going to take you somewhere special…" said Tsunade, dreamily. "But then he said only for two to three hours…" she continued then sighed, disappointedly.

Sakura sweat dropped. 'Why is she disappointed?!' she thought.

"By the way, what did you two do this early in morning… in two to three hours… huh, Sakura?" asked Tsunade and smirked.

Sakura shook her head at Tsunade and sighed at her thinking. 'What should I say…?' she thought.

"Well… He just invited me for a tea and we… talked…? Yeah, that's it!" said Sakura, thinking. It sounded like a question. 'Wow! Great back up!' exclaimed her inner self, sarcastically.

Tsunade sighed, disappointedly yet again. "What can I expect…" she muttered, bored. "Okay, you can go now" she continued and resumed her work. Sakura moved towards the door when Tsunade asked, "Sakura, you look kind of pale. You okay?"

Sakura smiled, noting the concern in Tsunade's voice. "I'm fine, Boss! I woke early today. Just a little tired" replied Sakura.

"Okay. Don't overwork" said Tsunade in her motherly tone. Sakura nodded and left.

* * *

**Lunch time…**

"Sakura, you know, our Ten-chan punched one guy!" exclaimed Ino while Tenten huffed.

Sakura looked at Tenten and asked, "Again…?". Hinata fidgeted.

"But she said he had eyes like mine and also long hair… What if…" said Hinata and sighed. They were in the café, having lunch and chatting as usual. The boys didn't join them today.

"Really? Is he your cousin you mentioned before?" Sakura asked Hinata then glanced at Tenten.

"I don't know. May be I was hallucinating about his eyes…" said Tenten, thinking.

"Anyway! What were you doing before coming here, huh, Forehead? And your face is kind of pale" asked Ino, smirking.

"I think you should rest Sakura-chan" said Hinata while others nodded. Sakura sighed as she planned on telling the same thing she told Tsunade. 'Here we go…'

Sakura explained.

"That's it?!" was her friends reply. Sakura sweat dropped.

"But Sakura, he must be so dreamy! You are so lucky! We wanna meet him too!" exclaimed Ino, her eyes sparkling. Sakura rolled her eyes at that.

'Yeah, BAD lucky. They don't know what a jerk he is!'

"Yeah. Let's see if he's able to court you!" exclaimed Tenten and smirked. Hinata glanced between them. Sakura laughed, an idea pooping in her head.

"Well… I think that can be done, ne…?" Sakura said and smirked.

Meanwhile, what they didn't know that Karin had taken the certain parcel from Sakura's bag, which was gone unnoticed by anyone. She smirked as she walked back to her work. 'Sakura Haruno, you can't get what I want…' she thought.

* * *

**That Night…**

Sakura trudged in her house. Her day had passed well, courtesy of her friends, except morning. She sighed as she dragged herself in the kitchen and put the food on the counter which she brought while coming home. She put her cell phone and bag on the table.

'At least we had rest of the day… Uchiha-less…' she thought.

'Beep-Beep…'

It was her message tone. She picked up her phone and stared at the new number.

'Who's this…?' she thought as she opened the text. Her eyebrow twitched as she read the message. 'Speak of the devil…'

-'This is Uchiha Sasuke, in case you didn't save my number' she read. She could feel his smirk while typing this. She continued reading.

-'You will accompany me to the party my brother mentioned today. Its two days from now, on Sunday. Bring the box tomorrow. I'll send you the location where to come, Pinky'. She could feel that his smirk widened now…

'Why am I imagining about his expressions?! And I never said I'm going! Oh wait! My plan!' she thought. She resisted an urge to save his number as 'Jerk' and saved by his name instead, in case anyone of her friends saw.

She huffed as she read the message. Well… it looked more like an order. She replied back.

–'I'm not your slave, you jerk!'

She got instant reply. Her eyebrow twitched as she saw it. –Uchiha Sasuke… 'Hm'.

'What can I expect?' she thought and sighed. "I better eat my diner first" she muttered as she washed her hands.

'Just wait for tomorrow, Uchiha!' she thought and smirked.

* * *

**Next day….**

Sakura groaned as she heard her alarm ringing. She ignored and it kept ringing. She extended her hand to her table and turned it off.

'Beep… Beep…'… It was her message tone. She ignored it and turned to her side, snuggling her pillow.

'Ring… Ring…'… This time it was a call. Her eyebrow twitched as her phone kept ringing. She groaned as she pulled her pillow over her head. A minute later, she took her phone.

'I swear if its Uchiha again, today will be his last day on earth!' she thought. She couldn't open her eyes for some reason and her head was aching. She received the call without opening her eyes.

"Hello…" she said, groggily.

"Forehead! Why are you still sleeping!" screeched Ino from the other line. Sakura winced and put the phone away from her ear.

"Shut up, Pig! Stop screaming in my ears!" Sakura retorted, her voice hoarse.

"Oops! Sorry! I'm so excited for today!" exclaimed Ino while Sakura groaned.

"Okay… I get it… now I'll see you in office. Don't disturb me. Bye" said Sakura, yawning. Before Ino could say anything else, she hung up. She tried but couldn't go back to sleep again due to headache. She woke up, groaning.

She glanced at her phone screen to find a message.

–'Uchiha Sasuke… -Come at _Expresso` _café across Uchiha Corp. at 1 pm. Don't be late'.

"Sure!" Sakura grinned. She changed into her clothes consisting white knee length skirt, dark green V-neck t-shirt and a black jacket over it and black heels. She left her hair down.

Sakura twirled her pen in her hand. Her other hand was busy massaging her head. She was sitting in her office. It was almost lunch time and she managed to pull through till now, with help of coffee. Due to this, she had forgotten to check her bag and carried it as she had left it yesterday.

'I think I have a fever…' she thought.

She glanced at the clock; twelve-thirty. She sighed as she took her bag and left her office. She already took permission from Lady Tsunade for a leave and her boss instantly agreed when she heard the reason. She told Tsunade that Sasuke has invited her and her friends for lunch. Tsunade agreed for two hours leave as they were expecting important guests today.

"Time for a surprise, Uchiha" she muttered and smirked.

When she went outside, her friends were already waiting for her with a grin on their faces. She sweat dropped.

"Let's go, Sakura!" exclaimed Ino.

"Yeah, before she dies from excitement" stated Tenten, rolling her eyes at Ino. Hinata giggled.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" asked Hinata, worriedly, as she noticed Sakura rubbing her temple. Sakura nodded and smiled at her. Before Hinata could say anything, Ino pushed Sakura on the back.

"Come on, Forehead! Lead the way!"

* * *

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Sakura. He just entered the so called _Expresso` _café, only to find Sakura with three other ladies, who were in casual clothes. He frowned when…

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Naruto, as he dashed past Sasuke. He greeted them, grinning widely, as he reached their table. There were few customers present in the café, who looked their way. Sasuke frowned, as he made his way towards their table. Sasuke was in his business attire and surprisingly Naruto too.

"Hello, Naruto-kun!" Sakura greeted and smiled.

"Hello, N-Naruto-kun" greeted Hinata, blushing slightly.

Ino and Tenten noticed their best friend's reaction and smirked when Sasuke stood in front of Sakura, looking at her plainly. Ino, Tenten and Hinata glanced at the new comer.

'Oh… My… God…!'

'Good choice…!'

'Good job Sakura-chan!' thought Ino (wide eyes), Tenten (smirk) and Hinata (nervous), simultaneously, staring at Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, glared at Sakura.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun! Surprised?" greeted Sakura, too sweetly for Sasuke's taste. He glanced at the other girls with a bored look. Sakura stood and smiled as she introduced her friends who stood up with her.

"Sasuke-kun… Meet my best friends. Ino, Tenten and Hinata" said Sakura, gesturing at her friends simultaneously. "And guys… meet Naruto-kun and Uchiha Sasuke" she continued, smiling.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata bowed in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san! Naruto-san"

Naruto did the same. Sasuke followed reluctantly while glaring at Sakura. "Same here! I already know Hinata-chan, by the way!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hn" greeted Sasuke.

Naruto plopped beside Hinata causing her to blush while Sasuke took a seat beside Sakura, as there was no other seat. He stared at her noting that she looked pale than normal but shrugged it off. They occupied three side of the table, Sasuke and Sakura on one side, Naruto and Hinata opposite them while Ino and Tenten sat adjacent to them.

They all were chatting, except Sasuke. They didn't feel awkward due to Naruto. Hinata looked like she was going to pass out. It was only ten minutes and they had become friends. They had ordered and were now waiting for their food.

"Hey! I got an idea! Why don't you guys come in the party? After all, you are Sakura-chan's best friends so you are my friends as well! Ne, Sasuke?" asked Naruto, grinning. Sasuke glared at him.

Silence…

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Sakura. "Isn't it great Sasuke-kun!" she continued and smirked at Sasuke. Her friends smiled awkwardly. Sakura didn't plan this but she can go with the flow. She cheered mentally. Sasuke mentally cursed.

"I don't mind… Besides, Sakura will not feel lonely then. Right Sakura?" said Sasuke when all eyes landed on him. Naruto cheered. 'Just you wait Dobe!' thought Sasuke and smirked.

"Sakura? I want to talk to you in…private" said Sasuke, looking at Sakura, who had a dazed look.

"Huh…? Oh… sure" she answered as she stood up and looked at her friends. Her friends smiled at her 'Go on'. Naruto looked at Sasuke questioningly but shrugged.

Sasuke stood and excused himself as they both walked; Sasuke, a step ahead of Sakura. He suddenly stopped and turned when he heard a 'thud' and Sakura's friends shout.

"SAKURA?!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N** – That's long! So how is the chapter? Review please! Thank you! ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**A/N** – Thank you for the review, fav and follow!

Happy reading! ^^

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**No one's POV**

"SAKURA?!"

Before Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Tenten approach, Sasuke picked Sakura up in his arms. He just turned around and found that Sakura was on the floor, unconscious and instantly picked her up, before anyone could reach.

"Naruto! Bring the car, hurry!" said Sasuke.

Naruto exited without question while Sasuke followed. Ino, Hinata and Tenten panicked as they followed Sasuke through the exit. Naruto was in front of Sasuke in no time and rushed to open the door. It all happened in a flash.

"Hinata go with them. We'll handle here" said Tenten as they all exchanged glances. Hinata nodded as she rushed and opened the car door.

"I'm coming!" she said as she sat on the passenger seat beside Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Alright, we'll report you later, guys!" he exclaimed as he started the car.

"I'll count on that! Take care of her!" replied Ino. Sasuke was already inside on the back seat with Sakura.

* * *

**A few minutes later…..**

Sasuke watched Sakura as she lay on the bed with closed eyes, her face flushed. They had rushed to the hospital in so much hurry that no one spoke in few minutes ride, only to find that Sakura has a fever.

'She must have ignored it, hence she fainted' he thought. He shook his head at her stupidity. He had felt her increased temperature when he held her in the car but was too engrossed in reaching the hospital that he failed to notice it.

Sasuke didn't know what came over him as he saw her on the floor. He had reacted instinctively and reached for her. He had panicked back there just like he would have, if his mother or father or even Itachi was in her place. Not that he'll admit it…

Sasuke sighed. Hinata left ten minutes ago as she had said… more like stuttered… that they had an urgent meeting in office so Naruto had offered to drop her off to her work place. Now that he recall…

'That girl Hinata had similar eyes like Hyuuga… or was it?' he thought but shrugged off. He shifted his eyes towards Sakura as she moved.

Sakura opened her eyes and blinked. "…Where… what…" she muttered and suddenly sat on the bed but instantly closed her eyes as her head pounded.

"Here" she heard a voice and saw a glass of water in front of her with half lidded eyes. She took it without looking anywhere and drank it.

"Thank you…" she said and handed back the empty glass.

She exhaled as she looked up and saw his expressionless face. She blinked then glanced around to find herself in hospital room. Her jacket was lying on the spare chair beside her bed. Just then she recalled that they all were in that café…

'Oh I must have fainted…' she thought.

"Are you alright?" asked Sasuke, sighing at her changing expressions.

She glanced up at him and shook her head 'no'. She put her hand on the side of her head and asked, "You brought me here…?"

Instead of answering her, Sasuke leaned forward and put his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. Sakura's face, which was already flushed, turned more pink at his unexpected gesture while Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. She felt dizzy as he stood close to her.

"You need rest. How reckless can you get, Haruno…" he muttered as he stood back straight. Hearing his words, Sakura frowned.

"I am not!" she exclaimed and stood from the bed and grabbed her jacket and put it on. She wore her shoes while Sasuke watched her.

"I'm going home!" she said, without glancing at him and went towards the door, wobbling along the way.

Sasuke sweat dropped. He reached her as she fumbled and finally opened the door. Naruto had already sent a car for Sasuke which was waiting outside.

"Are you able to walk? Or should I carry you again?" asked Sasuke, looking at her.

"No thank you. Wait… that means YOU carried me before?!" exclaimed Sakura, holding on the door. She sighed.

"I will walk" she said, plainly.

Sasuke shrugged and walked a step ahead while she followed and two steps after, she stumbled and started falling. She did the only thing she could do and grabbed his hand for support, halting him.

Sasuke turned to look at her as she held onto him, one hand on his forearm while other clutching his wrist. Her eyebrow twitched as Sasuke smirked down at her. She stood straight and let go of his arm, looking aside. Sasuke's smirk widened but soon he shifted beside her and held her hand, taking her by surprise.

"Hn. Let's go. You'll only slow me down. I'll take you to your home" said Sasuke as he walked looking ahead while Sakura only followed, too tired to argue. She stared at the back of his head as he led her.

* * *

Sakura woke up when the car halted in front of her apartment. She found a black coat covering her, keeping her warm. She glanced at Sasuke, who opened the door and went outside the car.

'It's his coat… He can be nice I guess…' she thought when…

"I'm already late, Haruno. Let's get inside" stated Sasuke, without glancing at her. 'I guess not…' she thought and sighed as she went out. That's when she remembered as they stood before her door.

'My bag… my key…' she thought.

"Here" said Sasuke as he handed her the key. "Your friend gave me the key. She said it's her spare key to your house. Your bag is with that blonde girl I think" he continued while she took the key and opened the door, nodding.

"Take rest. Take this meds after dinner. Your friends will be here as soon as they finish their work. Now go to sleep. I don't want to take you like this to the party" said Sasuke as he kept the jar filled with water on the table beside her bed.

He gave her tablets few minutes ago and she was already feeling too sleepy, as she lay on the bed. She could only frown at his 'order' filled statements. Sasuke pulled the comforter over till her shoulders and checked her temperature again, brushing her hair away; her frown loosened.

He stood straight and was going to leave when a hand stopped him by grabbing his wrist, loosely. He looked down at her who had her eyes closed.

"…Thank you… Sasuke…" she mumbled while asleep. He adjusted her hand and comforter.

'Troublesome woman…' he thought and shook his head as he just sounded like Shikamaru and left, grabbing his jacket and locking the door.

* * *

**Five hours later….**

Sakura's eyebrows twitched and opened her eyes. "Ugh… Pig… shut up…". She glanced at the clock; it read six thirty-five.

"Sakura-chan, how are you feeling?" asked Hinata, worriedly.

"Good…" replied Sakura, hoarsely, as she sat up. Tenten handed her a glass of water and she took it gratefully and drank. Hinata went to bring her a bowl of soup.

"Seriously Sakura… You got us so worried you know!" said Ino, concerned. "You should have said that you are not well…" she continued, as she checked Sakura's temperature. "Your fever hasn't totally receded yet…" she continued. Hinata came back with the soup and handed Sakura earning a thanks.

"But still, it was really nice of Sasuke-san and Naruto-san! I didn't know they were such a nice people…" said Tenten.

"Yeah, Sasuke-san looked really worried you know…" said Hinata, sitting on the corner of the bed.

"That was so sweet of him when he carried you hurriedly! Hinata told us that he never left your side!" exclaimed Ino, dreamily.

"Yeah, actually I thought he was arrogant at first but when I saw him like that I was surprised" said tenten, chuckling.

"You sure are lucky Sakura!" exclaimed Ino while the other two agreed with her.

'Hmph… they don't know how much of a jerk he is when we are alone!' Sakura thought.

Sakura heard her friends' conversation but didn't comment. She focused on the soup. She thought back that he said he don't want to take her like this to the party… But then she recalled how he had helped her… even if it was his 'jerk-y' way… She sighed. Her thoughts were really jumbled now. Sakura blinked when she heard her friend's voices.

"…Sakura?! What are you thinking?" asked Tenten.

"Oh, Ten-chan. She must be thinking about her boyfriend, ne, Forehead?" asked Ino, teasingly, wiggling her eyebrows. Sakura groaned and threw a pillow on Ino's face.

"No I'm not!" she exclaimed.

"So what were you saying Ten-chan?" asked Sakura.

Tenten glanced at her friends. She was still thinking about the guy she punched. She was thinking that he was her middle school friend Neji Hyuuga and Hinata's brother. That's why she had asked Hinata if she had brother the next day when she bumped into that guy, which she meant as 'any other brother'.

Tenten sighed at the thought that she had lost the contact with him years ago. 'At least I'm lucky I met Hinata in high school' she thought. She recalled that her friends started teasing her because she always enquired about him. Hinata had told her that her cousin had went to study in US and he's well, so she had stopped asking about him but her friends didn't stopped teasing. 'There is no way the guy I punched was Neji…' she thought.

"Well, Naruto-san took Hinata-chan's number…" said Tenten, smirking while Hinata blushed.

"I-It's just that he doesn't have Sakura-chan's number and didn't want to disturb her… so…" Hinata explained but Sakura interrupted.

"I know Hinata-chan. Stop teasing her guys…" said Sakura and sneezed.

"Sakura-chan, you should rest now. We'll make some dinner" said Hinata as she stood up.

Ino and Tenten followed her and muttered, "Okay…" half-heartedly. Sakura chuckled as she lay down and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Uchiha Corp.**

Naruto walked alongside Sasuke, who had the same plain look which he had in the meeting half hour ago. He sweat dropped. Now that he thinks back, he recalled Sasuke's behavior when Sakura fainted. He was also worried but the way Sasuke had acted really surprised him. He smiled. He was happy that his best friend had started showing more emotions even though they were barely noticeable.

"Have you called Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, as they walked. Sasuke glanced at him.

"No. She needs rest" answered Sasuke.

"I know that! Wait… I'll call Hinata-chan!" said Naruto as he pulled out his cell phone. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have her number? …You seem interested in her" stated Sasuke as Naruto flipped open his cell phone. Naruto looked at Sasuke surprised.

"EH?!"

"Nevermind. Hurry up and call…" said Sasuke. Naruto looked at him slyly.

"So, you are worried, huh? Say you want to know about Sakura-chan's condition…" he said, grinning at him, teasingly. Sasuke looked at him blankly.

"Aniki's waiting. Hurry up and let's go" said Sasuke and walked past Naruto. Naruto laughed. He could see that his best friend was annoyed, judging from his voice. He shook his head and called 'Hinata-chan'.

* * *

**Sakura's apartment**

Hinata turned off the stove when her cell phone started ringing. She rushed to it while Ino and Tenten raised an eyebrow at their friend, thinking who was calling her as they were all with her. They had also informed Tsunade just when they left Sakura to sleep. Hinata looked surprised and glanced at her friends as she answered the call.

"Hello, N-Naruto-kun…" she said. Her friends watched her stutter and smiled slyly at her causing her face to heat up.

_**(Phone conversation)**_

"Hello, Hinata-chan? Oh, sorry to call at this time but how is Sakura-chan now? Well… Sasuke is dying to know but he is busy so he asked me to call" said naruto. He added the last (unnecessary) sentence intentionally and smirked.

"I-It's alright… Sakura-chan is fine. We are staying with her tonight so tell S-Sasuke-san to not to worry…" replied Hinata.

"Glad to hear that! Anyway, need to go! Bye Hinata-chan! I'll call you later!" exclaimed Naruto, smiling.

"Ah, yes, N-Naruto-kun. B-Bye" said Hinata and ended the call. She sighed at her nervousness.

_**(End of the phone conversation)**_

"Sasuke-san seems worried… that's what N-Naruto-kun said…" said Hinata looking at her friends.

"So sweet!" exclaimed Ino, her eyes sparkling. Tenten smiled as they went to Sakura's room to see if she was awake so that they can have dinner.

* * *

**Uchiha Mansion**

"Sasuke-chan! When will you bring your girlfriend to meet us?" asked Mikoto, raising her eyebrows. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and narrowed his eye at Itachi. Itachi smiled innocently.

"Oka-san, Otouto-chan is going to bring his girlfriend to the party…" said Itachi and smiled at his mother. Mikoto looked at Sasuke, her eyes sparkling while Itachi smirked.

"Actually, I have met her. She's a nice lady… She handles Sasuke very …well, I must say" Itachi continued and glanced at Sasuke, whose eyebrow twitched.

"Really? I can't wait to meet her!" exclaimed Mikoto, excitedly when Fugaku entered the room.

"I see… If Itachi is saying this than let's see" stated Fugaku and sat on the chair. It was obvious that he had heard their conversation.

Sasuke sighed and remembered Itachi's fake story they told their parents.

Itachi had told them that his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke, fell in love with Haruno Sakura after the magazine incident. Sasuke had gone to demand an explanation from Sakura, but after meeting her, it was love at first sight…

Sasuke cringed. 'What a ridiculous story' he had said to Itachi. What got him surprised that his parents bought that story merely because Itachi had told them.

Sasuke remembered Itachi even added some unnecessary statements like…

"My dear Otouto couldn't sort out his feelings…so he came to his one and only big brother with his problems. How can I let my Otouto suffer like that so I helped him… That's when he realized he was in 'love' with her…"

Sasuke had face-palmed then and there. But he had praised Itachi for his acting… He had not expected Itachi to tell their parents a fake story and help him but still he did, even though he (Sasuke) was going to tell the truth to their parents.

Sasuke had asked an explanation from Itachi that why he had done that while Itachi merely answered with an "It's my new entertainment, Otouto…" leaving an infuriating Sasuke behind. Atleast, his parents did not bother to ask him as they believed Itachi.

Sasuke sighed and looked at his parents talking with each other. Itachi reached him and asked, "I heard Sakura-chan fainted… How is she?"

"Fine" stated Sasuke and glanced at Itachi.

"Hn. You looked panicked at that time…" said Itachi. Sasuke frowned.

"What made you think that? You were not even there" stated Sasuke, raising his eyebrow.

Itachi shrugged and replied, "I have my sources…".

Sasuke realized what Itachi meant. His fist clenched about thinking who had shared this rumor about him being panicked, '…which I was not…' he thought. Only one person can do this…

"…THAT DOBE!"

**To be continued…...**

* * *

**A/N **\- Yosh! It's long! I hope you guys enjoyed reading… Any reactions…? Review, fav and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**No one's POV**

"OWW! OUCH! STOP TEME!" yelled Naruto. "NO! Not the face! I can't go to the party with a swollen face!" he exclaimed, defending his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"There's no one interested in your face, Dobe" stated Sasuke, bored. "You can't keep your loud mouth shut, so you deserve this! Telling everything to Aniki! You even spread false rumor about me being panicked, no?" asked Sasuke and folded his arms on his chest.

"But that's the truth! You're just stubborn to admit! Admit it, Teme!" retorted Naruto as he removed his hands from his face. He huffed. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"There's nothing to admit, Dobe" he said as he went towards his bed.

They both were in Sasuke's room. Naruto was happy at first as he went along with his best friend but as soon as they entered his room, Sasuke bonked him on his head which triggered their arguments. Seems like Sasuke was waiting for this the whole day and it was already evening as the sun just set below the horizon.

Naruto snickered. "I see… you are just scared to admit! Ha! TEME IS AFRAID!" he exclaimed and laughed but soon his laughter stopped as he had to dodge a heavy book, which Sasuke threw at him.

"Urusai, Baka. I'm not scared of anything. Did you forget who I am?" asked Sasuke, glaring at him while Naruto kept ranting.

"TEME IS SCARED~! TEME IS SCARED~!"

"SHUT IT, DOBE! Or else" Sasuke threatened when suddenly the door opened revealing Itachi, who had a dangerous look. His hair flew on his face as he jerked forward and glared intensely, carrying a scary aura.

"IF you two do not SHUT UP now, I'll make your life HELL" said Itachi from the door. Both Sasuke and Naruto backed away as they saw some sinister aura around Itachi.

"H-Hai!"

"Good. Naruto, Minato-san called and is looking for you" said Itachi, leaving the two. Both the best friends exhaled relieved as Itachi left and the door closed.

"T-That was actually scary…" muttered Naruto.

"Yeah…" Sasuke agreed with him.

"Ha! This proves you are scared!" exclaimed Naruto, pointing his finger at Sasuke while Sasuke glared at him, reaching for the fork on the table which Naruto had brought with him along with some snacks for them. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Oops! Dad is looking for me! I better go now!" exclaimed Naruto and dashed through the door. Sasuke smirked triumphantly. He lay on his bed and sighed.

'That Pinky is giving me headache… And why am I thinking this again?' he thought and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"I don't care! I just want the pass! Then I'll give you that darn parcel, once I enter the party!" exclaimed Karin, on the phone. "And I'm busy so do not disturb me. See you at the party!" she added and hung up.

On the other side, Kabuto smirked and shut his phone. "Of course" he muttered. 'I couldn't get a hold of that woman as she's always surrounded by that Suigetsu…' he thought and sighed.

"I'm surprised that Orochimaru-sama is interested in it. Anyway, he has a score to settle with the Uchiha's…" he added.

"That thing is priceless; I heard the master say that…" said a person from behind kabuto. He was lying lazily on the couch with closed eyes.

"Hmm… Well, it's a little risky I must say… as it's related to Uchiha's… Don't you think Kimimaru? " asked Kabuto as he pushed his glasses up.

"Isn't it good? It'll be interesting. We can also get our hands on other valuables… We're thieves after all…" said Kimimaru and smirked while Kabuto sighed, pondering over his thoughts.

* * *

**Sakura's Apartment….**

Sakura sighed as she saw the shopping bags on her bed. It was already evening and she was tired because of shopping. Her friends just left her house. She glanced around her room and frowned. It was all messy. So sweet that her friends stayed with her to take care of her when she was sick and also went to shop their dresses but…

"WHO WILL CLEAN THIS UP?!" she yelled.

Sakura was spacing out and thinking about yesterday's events. Her friends had been saying that it was so cute and nice of him- 'Her boyfriend' and he was so worried and how he had carried her. He even helped her and dropped her off to her house and also came along with her. She had even blushed when he was close… but that was just because of the fever, ne…? She sighed at the thought.

'But he has helped me and didn't expect anything in return… which is surprising… Come to think of it… did I thank him? I don't remember… I guess not' she thought.

She started cleaning her room and was done in half hour. She glanced at her bag after she picked up the clothes and kept them away. She went towards it as she remembered that box was in it and opened her bag.

'How forgetful can I get…?' she thought. Sakura frowned. She had dumped all her things on the bed but couldn't see the small box. She panicked.

'Where did it go?!' she thought, looking around. She had just cleaned up her room but didn't come across the box.

'We have kept it in this bag, I remember!' exclaimed her inner self. 'I know that! But it's not here!' she thought and sweated.

"If Uchiha finds out… t-then I'm dead! He will not kill me, right…?" she muttered to herself.

Just then her phone started ringing, causing her to jump in surprise. She picked up her cell phone and saw 'Uchiha Sasuke'. She gulped and sweated.

'Why is he calling?! Anyway, I must act normal. Relax…' she thought; cleared her throat and received the call.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura, trying to keep her normal voice.

_**(Phone conversation)…..**_

"It seems that you have got better now, Pinky" said Sasuke. Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes. I'm sure you haven't called just to ask that. Why did you call?" asked Sakura, sounding irritated.

"Hn. Just wanted make sure you have put my money in good use" stated Sasuke.

"What do you mean JERK?! I only bought a dress and shoes from your so called boutique! And when I bought, the cashier said it's paid already! I'll pay you back! YOU GOT IT!" Sakura half-yelled whereas Sasuke put away his cell phone away from his ear but still could hear her clearly. He raised his eyebrow at her 'Pay you back' statement.

"For your information, I was not going to your recommended place but Ino-pig dragged me there saying you had planned to surprise me. At least tell me your plans before acting on them! I had to act like I was surprised, you Idiot!" Sakura ranted, frustrated.

'That 'surprise' part must be the Dobe's idea' thought Sasuke, as Naruto was the one who informed Ino.

"Oh? What did you say to them?" asked Sasuke, now intrigued.

"Well, I told them 'OMG! So sweet of Sasuke-kun! He's-…! WAIT…! Why am I telling you this anyway?!" complained Sakura and sighed.

"I'm flattered you think of me like that, Haruno…" commented Sasuke, amused.

"You're not sweet!" she exclaimed.

"How did you know, Haruno? When did you-…" asked Sasuke. Sakura blushed red and before he could complete his sentence, she interrupted.

"I didn't mean it like that Y-YOU PERVERT!" exclaimed Sakura. Sasuke chuckled.

"Hn. Anyway, I just wanted to remind you about the box. I'll come to get you at eight pm sharp. Be ready, Pinky" said Sasuke. Sakura gulped.

"O-Okay. W-what is in it…? Can you tell me…?" asked Sakura, trying not to stutter.

"I would like to say… None of your business. You didn't opened it, did you?" asked Sasuke, frowning.

"NO! Why would I ask then…?" questioned Sakura and sweat dropped.

"Hn"

She was sure he'll hang up now but was surprised when he answered.

"It's something that belongs to my mother. She treasures it but due to some circumstances I cannot keep it with me… yet" he said and sighed.

"I see… I got it! G-Good night, Uchiha!" exclaimed Sakura and hung up.

'We had a long conversation but I got no information! Well… I was the one blabbering though…' she thought and sweat dropped.

_**(End of phone conversation)…**_

"I'm in a serious trouble now! What's bad is that it belongs to his mother and I have no idea where it is!" said Sakura as she grabbed her hair. She paced around the room back and forth.

'Yeah… I'm sure he'll kill us! We should run now! Pack the bags and leave the city!' exclaimed her inner self.

'And then what? No one is out there where I can go' she thought and lay on her bed. She closed her eyes, thinking what should be done now… and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Uchiha mansion…**

"So how is our Sakura-chan?" asked Itachi, standing behind Sasuke, who just shut his phone and was smirking.

Sasuke raised is eyebrow. 'Our…?'

"Aniki? You were eavesdropping. Why are you in my room?" asked Sasuke, not so surprised. Itachi stretched and sat on the couch lazily.

"Not really… it would have been better if you had put it on loudspeaker though…" said Itachi and sighed, faking disappointment. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him, giving the 'As if' look. Itachi chuckled and continued, "Can't I visit my dear little brother?"

"We talked just ten minutes ago at dinner… what's the matter?" asked Sasuke and sat on his bed. Itachi paused and looked at Sasuke, sighing.

"Orochimaru is on the move, Sasuke…" said Itachi with a serious look. Sasuke frowned and looked at Itachi, intrigued.

"My sources informed me that they have seen Kabuto in the shop named Imperial Palace two days ago. He faked a name as being the shop manager's cousin for a short while" explained Itachi as he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. Sasuke looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Imperial Palace…? That's…" said Sasuke but Itachi interrupted him.

"That's where you going to receive the box and you sent Haruno Sakura to retrieve it, right?" asked Itachi, nonchalantly.

"Yes. I had no choice… Information leaked, so I had to change the plan and I told you about it. I knew his gang will be on the move…" said Sasuke and sighed. Itachi closed his eyes, thinking.

"Hn. You thought no one will notice? Apparently, Kabuto was already there to steal it when Sakura-chan arrived there before he could leave. So, he had no choice but to give it to her as there were already people outside the shop. He didn't want to cause commotion I think…" explained Itachi. Sasuke heard intently.

"I see… I thought if an unknown person retrieves it, it will look like some normal shopping. Besides, they are familiar with our people and those who work for us. So, I had sent her but…" said Sasuke and frowned.

"I understand what you thought Sasuke… but that was really risky on Sakura-chan's part. I assumed that something like that may happen so I had already sent Kisame and team who kept Kabuto busy for the time being" said Itachi. His eyes turned more serious as he added, "You do get that Sakura's life was in danger because of that, right?"

Sasuke looked down as he realized what Itachi said was true. 'What if Aniki hadn't sent Kisame's team…' he thought and pondered over his thoughts. How can he ignore such a possibility? Moreover, she stays ALONE!

As if reading his younger brother's thoughts, Itachi smirked. "Is my Otouto scared of losing his precious Cherry blossom…?" he teased but there was seriousness hinted in his voice while Sasuke heard him but remained silent. Itachi sighed.

"Aniki, I told her to keep it with her and she will bring it tomorrow… Should I go-…" said Sasuke but Itachi chuckled making him stop.

"Don't worry, Otouto… I have already assigned people around her who can protect her if something happens. And I can't let our mother's precious property be stolen again by some petty thieves" said Itachi while Sasuke looked up at him, surprised as his eyes widened a little. Itachi shrugged and stood. He trudged towards the door while Sasuke watched him.

"Well… I had always been cleaning your mess, no? Don't you think… you're 'lucky' to have me as your big brother? Good night Otouto" Itachi pointed out and smirked as he went out the room.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he glared at the back of his elder brother. As soon Itachi was out, Sasuke smiled a little 'I guess so…'. He went to sleep, thinking 'I have to keep an eye out as well… Tomorrow will be a long day…'

**To be continued….**

* * *

**A/N **– That's it for now! Next chapter will be party, so stay tuned! I hope you review! Thank you!


	19. Chapter 19

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**No one's POV**

Sasuke pressed the doorbell button. He stood outside of Sakura's apartment, bored and all prepared for the party, wearing a tuxedo. He wore a white dress shirt with black vest which looked a little glossy and black blazer with it along with dark blue tie and black dress pants with black oxford shoes, all perfectly fit. His hair looked the same but gelled, framing his perfect face while he carried his usual emotionless mask. Somehow he seemed to be sparkling. That's the reason his mother asked him to model to which he refused instantly.

"Coming…" he heard her say and the door opened, revealing a smiling Sakura in her black gown. Sasuke blinked twice.

Sakura wore a strapless, A-line flowing long chiffon black gown tinted with blue, with a thin silver satin sash tied at the side in a floral pattern, just below her chest, a diamond necklace with matching earrings, a diamond studded bracelet and simple black heels. Her hair was tied up in a bun and curled, held by diamond studded clip, some fringes left loose in the front covering her forehead. Her look completed with a light make up and her purse. She looked elegant.

"Hn… Not bad for a Pinky" said Sasuke and smirked. Sakura's smile faded as her eyebrow twitched. She had been getting ready for almost an hour… after Ino's threatening… and the first thing she hears from him is this?

"Well, you look the same… as JERK" said Sakura and smirked. She turned around to lock her door then added, "Let's just go… My friends might be waiting"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. He grabbed her hand which halted her. "You got the box?" he asked. Sakura looked at his hand which was grasping her wrist. He followed her eyes and let go, putting them in his pockets.

"Y-Yes. I'll give it once we are in the party. Who knows… you might dump me somewhere if I give it now…" said Sakura giving him an excuse which was… lame. Sasuke gave her a blank look but went towards his car.

"Whatever…"

They were in the car, seated in the back. As the car passed the familiar streets, Sakura was in deep thought, looking out the window. She glanced up at the sky, thinking about today.

_**Flash back…..**_

Sakura was sitting on her couch, her instant noddle bowl was lying on the table she just had. She was thinking about the solution and had pondered over many suggestions. She sighed.

'I don't even know what's inside… So, replacing is out of option'. She stared at her cell phone beside the bowl and thought that she should tell Sasuke the truth which was the …dangerous way. Just as she reached, it ringed.

'Text message…?' she thought and saw it was from an unknown number. She raised her eyebrow. 'Who might this be?' thinking, she read the text. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"How...? When…? Is this some kind of joke?" she muttered. She read the message again…

-'The box you might be searching now is with Karin. I'm afraid she might be giving it to someone in exchange of something, in the party'

Sakura frowned. She tried calling that number but she couldn't reach.

"What the heck?! And that Karin!" she yelled. 'Why is this happening with me?! Did she really took it?' she thought and sighed.

'And because of you, I'm always dragged in trouble with you!' exclaimed her inner self.

'Well, you are one suggesting dumb ideas!' thought Sakura and huffed. Her inner self snickered and retorted 'Well, you are me! Haha!'. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Whatever…"

Sakura thought that she doesn't have much choice. After drawing conclusion, she decided, 'I'll confront Karin first and if she doesn't have it then I'll tell the truth to Uchiha… It's better than telling him now…'

_**End of flash back….**_

* * *

Sakura snapped back to reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Sasuke who let go of her shoulder and asked her, "Are you dozing off? I called you three times"

Sakura smiled, nervously. "I was just thinking … Do you need something?" she asked.

She noticed that he was staring at her. Now that she saw him, he looked the same yet different somehow. She tilted her head a little, thinking which made Sasuke blink and look in the front.

"It's just that Kaa-san and Otou-san wanted to meet you…" said Sasuke. He noticed that he was stealing glances at her, every now and then. After he had conversation with Itachi, he had been thinking a lot, as she was in danger because of him. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"And you are telling me this NOW? You are the worst boyfriend!" she exclaimed while Sasuke saw her outburst. She blushed as she realized her mistake. "I… m-mean P-Pretend boyfriend!" she stuttered lowly and looked aside.

Sasuke glared. "I see… So, what is your idea of an ideal boyfriend?" he asked. Sakura glanced at him.

"Let's see… the one who cares for his loved ones and the people around him, I guess…? And the one who… Wait! Why am I telling you this? You are far away from it anyway!" she said and huffed.

"How? I care for my loved ones as well" stated Sasuke, not showing much emotion but he was slightly hurt by her words.

"I know that!" exclaimed Sakura as she had realized he cares for his family too much. Sasuke smirked as he heard that.

"Well… Sorry to disturb your flirting which is amusing to hear but we'll be reaching in five" said the driver. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he recognized the voice while Sakura blushed.

"Kakashi?" said Sasuke, glaring at the person in driver's seat. Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke realized Itachi must have asked Kakashi to accompany him… but he should have told him sooner.

"Glad you noticed it's me. You were so engrossed in talking with this beautiful lady here and failed to notice me all this time… I'm so disappointed, Sasuke…" said Kakashi and chuckled.

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Whatever…"

"Hello, Sakura-chan. Well, Sasuke doesn't look like he'll introduce me but anyway… I'm Kakashi Hatake, working under Uchiha's. Nice to meet you! You look lovely tonight" said Kakashi and Sakura saw him smile from the mirror. Sakura smiled while Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"Thank you Kakashi-san! Nice to meet you too" said Sakura in greeting. Sasuke glared her while Sakura glanced outside and saw the outline of sea. 'Where is the party being held…?' she thought.

"I think… many guys will fall in love with you tonight" said Kakashi. Sakura laughed at this while Sasuke's glare intensified. Kakashi laughed as he glanced at a Sasuke through mirror.

"Whatever you think, try to keep it in your head" stated Sasuke and looked outside. Kakashi smirked 'Isn't jealousy is a great fuel…?'

* * *

"This is where the party is?!" asked Sakura, her eyes wide.

She blinked and stared at the cruise in front of her. She had asked Sasuke about the location and he had told her "Royale Blue" in monotone. She thought it might be some royal party hall… but this is… unexpected.

They walked inside, hand in hand. Well… Sakura was his date for tonight. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, walking beside him who was glancing around with awe. As the name suggests, everything was royal. The people were chatting among themselves, all business like. There were not too many people as it was a private party but still may be fifty…? Hundred…? Sasuke glanced at their hands and sighed, running his hand through his hair and removed his hand from hers.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, you are here. Nice to meet you again, Sakura-chan" greeted Itachi as he held Sakura's hand and kissed the back of her hand. Sakura blushed which irked Sasuke. Itachi smirked as he let go of Sakura's hand and looked at Sasuke.

"I'm a little busy right now… Sasuke, Otou-san and Oka-san are waiting for you both. Have fun" said Itachi as he winked in Sakura's direction and left the two.

"So…" started Sakura and glanced around to search her friends. "Where's everyone…?" she asked and turn to face Sasuke who was talking on the phone. 'Is the cruise moving…?' she thought.

"Hn" the call ended and Sasuke looked at Sakura only to find her staring at him.

"Done checking me out?" he asked and smirked.

"As if…" muttered Sakura and glared at him.

Sasuke looked around as they stood at the corner and said, "Don't forget we are a couple here… for your friends and my family" stated Sasuke looking at her. Sakura nodded.

"Don't remind me…" said Sakura, sarcastically. He smirked.

"You really hate me that much?" he asked out of blue. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"You really want to know?" she asked and sighed.

"I don't hate you… you are who you are and I don't care who you are or what your status is… It's just… your behavior is confusing…? Mostly rude …sometimes nice? And… am I blabbering again…? I really should stop doing this…" she said and sweat dropped.

On the other hand, Sasuke was surprised to hear her say that but then masked his surprise with a smirk. He was amused that she even spoke her mind about his behavior.

"I see…"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke. "Oyi, don't be delusional that I like you, okay?" she said. Sasuke leaned down towards her face causing her to blush.

"Really now…? Then explain your red face, Sa-ku-ra…" he said, pausing at each syllable of her name.

Sakura turned around. "L-Let's go meet your p-parents. And don't say my name like that" and went ahead. Sasuke chuckled.

"You are going the wrong way, Sa-ku-ra. Follow me" he said and turned while Sakura followed him, saying "Didn't you hear me?!"

"Hn"

* * *

"There you are Sasuke! You must be Sakura! Welcome Sakura-chan! I'm really happy to meet you, finally!" exclaimed Mikoto, as she gave Sakura a hug. Sakura was surprised while Sasuke and Fugaku sweat dropped.

Sakura smiled as Mikoto let go of her. "Hello, Uchiha-san, Uchiha-sama. It's an honor to meet you!" Sakura greeted, politely bowing in respect.

Mikoto smiled. "Oh, call me Mikoto!" she said.

Fugaku nodded, "Hello, Sakura… Haruno. Nice to meet you"

"Please make yourself comfortable…" added Fugaku while Mikoto was busy speaking with Sasuke.

"She's really beautiful and well-mannered, Sasuke! No wonder you fell in love with her! Look, you dad is talking with her that means she got his acknowledgement" whispered Mikoto to Sasuke while he glanced at his father and Sakura who was smiling.

Mikoto patted Sasuke's back and continued, "Well, your dad and I have discussed and we have nothing against her for that magazine incident… Look at the bright side! You met her because of that incident! It's something that… when I saw her now, I thought… she might be the daughter of my best friend… I remember she had said she had a daughter with pink hair but before I had a chance to meet her, she passed away… I didn't even have her surname after her marriage". Mikoto sighed sadly. Sasuke looked at his mother.

"I… never asked… but she has no parents and she lives alone…" said Sasuke.

"Itachi told us…" said Mikoto and went towards Sakura and Fugaku while Sasuke followed her.

On the other hand, Sakura smiled nervously. They were seated in a private area as there was no one besides them four in the cabin. She glanced at Sasuke and Mikoto who were talking.

"Well, I just wanted to ask… Is Sasuke treating you properly? He was never good with women…" asked Fugaku as he glanced at Sasuke.

'Don't remind me…' thought Sakura.

"Well… we could say… he's improving…? He's rude sometimes… but can be nice. Sasuke-kun… has a good heart" she blabbered without thinking but then realized it. "I… I apologize! I do not intend to talk ill about him! I'm sorry, Sir!" she stood and bowed a little.

'You Idiot! You totally messed our speech we prepared to say! What will they think now?!' exclaimed her inner self, panicking. Fugaku saw the words she spoke were sincere and smiled which was barely noticeable.

"I appreciate your honest answer, Sakura" said Fugaku which left Sakura speechless. Just then, Mikoto approached, followed by Sasuke and they all talked casually for some time, drinking tea.

"So… Sakura-chan, I wanted to ask… what are your parent's names? If you don't mind me asking…" asked Mikoto. Sakura looked at her, surprised then smiled.

"Their names are Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno, Mikoto-san" said Sakura and smiled.

Mikoto nodded and smiled but didn't say anything except, "I would like to talk more with you some other time"

After a while, Sasuke and Sakura were left alone by his parents who went to greet their uncle. Sasuke noticed she was glancing around and hasn't even glanced in his direction, much to his amusement. He was glad he didn't have to come with any other woman to the party who would only stare at him and beg for his attention.

"I didn't know Otou-san would talk this much with you, Pinky. What did you say to Father?" asked Sasuke while Sakura laughed nervously.

"Nothing special… I must say your father cares so much about you and also your mother… I'm jealous" replied Sakura and huffed.

Sasuke sighed but didn't say anything. He thought of his uncle, Uchiha Madara, a well-know and powerful businessman. Suddenly aware quietness, he glanced at Sakura but found no one there. He shook his head. On the other hand, Sakura saw glimpse of Karin, who went out towards the deck.

'This is my chance!' she thought as she followed her.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"YOU?!" exclaimed Tenten and Neji at the same time, glaring at each other.

Naruto and Hinata just went off to somewhere leaving Tenten and Ino for few minutes but then Ino saw Sai who was wandering around, wearing a black formal suit and went towards him. That's when Tenten bumped into someone. It was Neji Hyuuga.

"You are the girl who punched me, right?" asked Neji, glaring at her.

"You are the guy who bumped into me! I wasted my ice-cream because of you! Wait… Neji…? You're Neji Hyuuga, right…?" asked Tenten, finally realizing who it was. Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tenten…? It's you…? I apologize I couldn't recognize you. You look…uh… different" said Neji as he looked at his childhood friend. Tenten smiled happily and embraced him which took him by surprise.

"I'm so happy I met you again!" exclaimed Tenten, happily. Neji's face flushed a little and but composed himself as she let go. He smirked.

"Me too. You have changed… but still you punch like a guy" he said as he saw her wearing a maroon halter neck gown which reached to her ankles and her hair held up in a high bun, leaving her fringes in the front with a little make up.

Tenten laughed. 'I hope Hinata-chan doesn't show up here' she thought as she glanced around but….

"Ten-chan, Ino-chan is-…" said Hinata but was interrupted.

"Hinata!" Neji couldn't help but exclaim. His eyes slightly widened as he faced his cousin.

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Neji and stuttered out, "N-Neji-nii-san…?". But then they heard a gunshot and went towards the source of the noise.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier…**

Sakura saw Karin glancing around standing near the deck as she hid herself. The party just started so everyone was inside, busy greeting each other. Karin pulled out the box from her purse and stood near the railing. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the box in her hand. The message she got was indeed true.

'What is she doing…?' thought Sakura and glanced around to see if anyone was there and found no one besides Karin. So, she walked towards her, whose back was turned towards Sakura.

"The box doesn't belong to you, Karin. How about giving it back?" said Sakura while Karin panicked as she heard Sakura's voice. She turned around.

"Haruno Sakura?" she muttered lowly. Sakura sighed.

"Look Karin, we have our disputes but I want it back, please…? I'll be in a VERY big trouble you know…" said Sakura. She looked up at the dark clouds and thought 'Is there a storm coming…?'. Just then she saw lightning in the sky. Karin glared at her but then sighed.

"I don't care… I just wanted to come here" said Karin and frowned. She looked like she was thinking. "I admit… that I took it from you… But, I cannot give you this now, you see…" she said. Sakura raised her eyebrow then smirked as she thought of an idea.

"Well, Karin… Sasuke-kun seemed so upset because he wanted the box. He even said that he'll NEVER forgive that person who stole it! You don't want me to tell him that it was you, ne…?" said Sakura which left Karin surprised.

"D-Don't you dare…! I mean… we can negotiate…?" Karin stuttered out.

"I'll tell Sasuke-kun that I invited you to the party…but First…" Sakura held her hand out and pointing at the box. Karin sighed but handed it to her. Sakura smiled satisfied and nodded 'go on'.

"Well… the thing is… someone called me and then we negotiated. He said that he can arrange a pass for me to this party in exchange of this thing…" explained Karin while Sakura listened half-heartedly.

"Whatever, you can tell them the deal is off…? Let's go in…" said Sakura as a drop landed on her cheek.

She frowned as she saw a shadow of a person but then her eyes widened. 'It's a gun! Oh no! Karin!' she thought as she pushed Karin.

Karin fell on floor and before she could question, there was a gunshot but then Sakura's foot slipped as the ship moved, she was thrashed against the railing and fell off, followed by her scream…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N** – Oh no! What will happen now…? Review to find what's next! Please! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**A/N **– Hello! Thank you for the review, fav and follow! I hope you guys will like the chapter… RnR please!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**No one's POV**

'SPLASH!'

'Oh no!' Karin panicked. She stood up, hastily and went towards the railing and shouted.

"SAKURAAA! HEY! ANSWER ME! SAKURA!"

She started bending forward, tears already started to fall from her eyes that were mixed with the rain. She never anticipated that this would happen.

'If Sakura hadn't pushed me… she risked her life for me!' thinking, she looked frantically around in the sea beneath and tried to spot Sakura.

"Karin! What are you doing?! You'll fall down!" exclaimed Suigetsu and pulled Karin back, holding her waist. Just as he reached, people started coming their way, whispering to each other but stayed back as rain had started to fall.

"It's Sakura! S-She saved me! S-She fell down! …H-Help her!" exclaimed Karin, grabbing Suigetsu's blazer with a tear stricken face. He looked at her, baffled.

"What?!"

"…Please! Do something! Somebody shot and… and…" said Karin, panicked.

* * *

Itachi instructed everyone as he saw people gathering. He had heard the gun shot and instantly ordered to take actions to their security.

"I request everyone, please get inside the cabin. It's for your safety" said Itachi. Without questioning, the guest followed his orders. Mikoto and Fugaku were also led inside.

"Naruto" said Itachi when Naruto gave a curt nod and took Itachi's place, instructing and was joined by his colleagues and friends. In an instant, Itachi and Sasuke were beside Suigetsu and Karin, followed by Kisame. They were already wet due to the rain but who cares when it's an emergency…?

"What happened here? Are you both alright?" asked Itachi to Siugetsu while Karin was crying.

"It's S-Sakura! She fell-…" she started but Suigetsu cut her off.

"Sakura fell down and we can't see her from here!" said Suigetsu, looking down. Just as he said it, Itachi and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"We don't know if she's shot or…" said Suigetsu. Before he could complete his sentence, Sasuke cut him off.

"Where did she fell from?!" asked Sasuke, instantly. Karin looked at him and pointed with her finger.

"Please… help her…" she pleaded.

Before anyone could speak any further, Sasuke jumped off the deck into the sea.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Itachi but then he heard his name being called. Suigetsu and Karin looked at place Sasuke had jumped off, with wide eyes.

'She didn't mean to help like that!' thought Suigetsu.

* * *

"Itachi! What happened? Where's Teme and Sakura-chan? They are not inside!" exclaimed Naruto.

He noticed Itachi's panicked face and was surprised. He had never seen Itachi like that. He glanced at Suigetsu who was trying to calm Karin down and raised an eyebrow.

"Suigetsu! Get the lady inside!" said Naruto while Suigetsu nodded and led Karin inside who seemed to be protesting.

"Kisame, Intel. And inform them about Sasuke and Sakura-chan" said Itachi while Kisame merely nodded. "Akatsuki are taking action on it. We'll find out soon" he added and pulled his radio out before walking back. They were already drenched due to rain now and the ship seemed to have stopped moving. Itachi sighed.

Naruto glanced at Itachi who was talking to Kisame. 'What is going on?' he thought. He was informed by the Akatsuki member, Deidara, that no one is shot or injured and he was relieved to hear that. Akatsuki is the name of special security squad of the Uchiha's. 'I'm sure they'll handle it' he thought.

"Naruto, I need you to come with me NOW" stated Itachi as he walked back while Naruto followed without questioning.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

As soon as Sakura fell, she felt herself being pulled down in water due to force. Her left hand seemed to be injured as she tried to move it to swim towards the surface. She held back her wince due to lack of oxygen.

'Why can't I move up?! I need to reach surface now!' she thought as she tried to swim back up.

Sakura tried to see through the dark and dense water when she spotted the box a meter away from her. 'I can reach it!' thinking, she tried to grab it which seemed sinking down, she followed it without thinking and she seemed to realize it just as she grabbed the box with her right hand. She then heard someone calling her name.

'… I can't…! Sasuke…'

On the other hand, Sasuke emerged his head over the surface of water. He tried calling her again, "SAKURA!"

He looked around the surface but couldn't see over the raging waves and the falling rain was making it harder for him. He saw that he had been pulled away from their cruise which was now meters away. He took a deep breath and again dipped down searching for any sign of Sakura. 'Where the heck is she?!'

He squint his eyes to see in front and then turned around when he saw her. Relief washed over him as she was a few meters away from him, who seemed to be sinking down and not moving.

'Why isn't she swimming back!' he thought and swam towards her. Just as he reached her, he wrapped one hand around her and swam towards the surface.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked around for their cruise which was long lost from sight. He tried to look for something that can be considered as a land or any other boat or any help they can get but found nothing. What's worse he can't point out any direction from where they currently are.

'Darn it!'

* * *

**At the same time….**

"What?!" exclaimed Naruto. Itachi just told him about Sakura and Sasuke, as they walked inside.

"Listen Naruto, inform my parents about them and tell them to not to worry. I'm to prepare a search party for them now" said Itachi and left before Naruto could say anything.

Fugaku put a hand on Mikoto's shoulder in assurance. Naruto just told them the news. Mikoto panicked as soon as she heard while Fugaku was concerned but put his hand on Mikoto's shoulder.

"B-But S-Sasuke and Sakura…" she started when Fugaku interrupted.

"They are our boys, Mikoto. He won't let anything happen to her" stated Fugaku, telling her to believe in their sons but he cannot hide his concerned filled voice from her. Mikoto nodded and prayed.

'Please be alright…'

* * *

On the other hand, Itachi frowned. "But Uncle… Sasuke is…" he said but his uncle interrupted. His uncle, Madara was with his other uncle, Obito Uchiha and both seemed to discussing something when Itachi interrupted them.

"I understand, Itachi. But we have to get back. The storm is coming and we should move now or else we could get caught in it. Also, think about the guests. Besides, the one who shot is still here and guests are being interrogated" stated Madara. Itachi looked aside as Madara left nodding at Obito. Obito put his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Trust him. After all, he's your brother and an Uchiha. And they might be waiting for you" said Obito, referring to the searching crew for Sasuke and Sakura and disappeared to talk to the captain.

'I know… but…' thought Itachi as he made his way towards the searching crew.

* * *

Sasuke carried Sakura in his arms. He just found a shore and carried Sakura. He laid her on the sand and called her.

"Sakura! Hey!"

Well, he got no response. He pressed his hands on her chest and applied pressure.

"Come on!". He found that she was still clutching on the box in her right hand, but paid no heed to it.

"Come on!"

After two compressions, she gasped. He tilted her chin and pressed her forehead down with his palm. Pinching her nostrils shut, he sealed her mouth with his and breathed in her. Her chest rose in response and he breathed again. She gasped.

"Just wake up…" he muttered. He was about to repeat it again when she coughed up sea water.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke's face which looked relieved. She adjusted her eyes and blinked to find Sasuke's face a few inches away from hers but her mind was still hazy. Sasuke pulled back from her face and supported her back as she tried to sit up.

"Are you alright?" she heard him ask and for a second she was shocked at his gentle tone.

'Am I dreaming…? Why are you in my dream again!' she thought.

"Am I dreaming…? Why are you in my dream again" said Sakura, her voice hoarse.

Sasuke sighed relieved while Sakura could taste the salt water in her mouth and held her head with her hand. Then she winced as it was her injured hand and recalled that she had fallen from her deck.

"Wait…" she paused.

"You saved me…?" asked Sakura, finally realizing and looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke was looking around if there was anyone besides them and looked at her when she asked. He shrugged. He couldn't say that he was really panicked and scared but discarded that thought, thinking it was just an instinct. He then bent down and grabbed her injured hand, gently.

"You are hurt" he said and inspected it. Sakura watched him and was surprised that his eyes showed concern.

"It'll be fine… And thank you… Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. He fished out his handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around her slightly swollen wrist while Sakura stared at him shocked. He ran his hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back, as he stood up and she stared at him, dumbfounded.

"We need to contact them" stated Sasuke, looking around. Sakura snapped back to reality.

'We should not be that far… But where are we…?' he thought, as it was night; he could not figure out the place. They were on the beach with no one around and it was already dark. At least, there was moonlight and no rain clouds. While, Sakura glanced at the box, lying near her and grinned.

'Finally! I got you!' she thought and grabbed it.

"Don't tell me you jumped in water to catch that box" said Sasuke with sarcasm. Sakura got mad but for another reason.

"No. I lost my balance, FYI. And why did you come after me? What if something had happened to you? You have a family, you know. What if-"

"Idiot! You almost drown! And you think I should have let that happen?" he asked, raising his voice a little. Sakura looked at him baffled while he sighed.

"…"

"Besides, you still owe me and… now that I had saved your life… you know what I mean" he added and smirked triumphantly. Sakura's eyebrow twitched at that.

"I owe you a big time… I know… Well, I would've done that but you seem too full of yourself. Hmph!" exclaimed Sakura. Sasuke raised his eyebrows then smirked again.

"But still… the fact is, you OWE me" he pointed out, crossing his arms while Sakura looked aside, pouting.

A few seconds passed, she looked up at Sasuke and found him staring at her. In fact, he looked spaced out. She raised an eyebrow at him. 'What is he looking at…?' she thought and glanced down.

Her eyes widened and she blushed. Her dress had slipped slightly, exposing her chest a little. She instantly crossed her arms in the front, embarrassed.

"P-Pervert!"

"Wha-? I was just thinking something… important…" said Sasuke, looking at the trees behind now. Sakura glared at him and stood up while Sasuke was surprised that he spaced out while looking at her.

"Hmph. What an excuse!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her but then sighed. He got that unsettling feeling again when looked at her and her dress, which was hugging her as it was wet, was not helping and she looked uncomfortable. He saw her from the corner of his eyes; she was trying to straighten her dress, her back towards him and her hair was now flowing on her back. He frowned as he found his thoughts drifting.

'Not again…' he thought.

"Put this on" stated Sasuke as he handed his blazer to her, looking aside. Sakura blinked then looked up at him and smiled. She took it and put it on; it was wet but at least it was covering her.

"Thanks" she said, smiling up at him.

"Hn…"

* * *

Sasuke groaned. He finally succeeded in putting on a fire. He had decided to search something… anything that can be useful but instead found nothing and the darkness was not helping at all. He had found some things near a broken make shift tent which might have been used by someone but was abandoned, a few meters away from the shore. At least, he found a match box and they can use that tent if it rains again. He had also collected wood which he found at the same place. Oh, how fortunate he was… He had blessed the one who had used that tent.

He was glaring at Sakura as she was just playing and drawing in the sand and not helping him at all and was telling him to work fast. He sweat dropped, as he saw her doodle with a stick on the sand and giggled. He walked towards her.

"You sure you haven't hit your head or something? Just great! I'm stuck here with bird brain" he stated, looking at her. Her giggle stopped as she glared at him.

"Oh? And I'm so fortunate to have stuck with an oh-so-great Uchiha, ne?" asked Sakura, sarcastically. She looked behind him and saw the fire. Sasuke smirked as he saw her looking at the fire.

"You were saying…?" he asked.

"Wow! You are useful!" she exclaimed and ran towards the fire while his eyebrow twitched. He followed her and sat down beside her, sighing as the warmth from the fire enveloped him and closed his eyes.

Sakura glanced at him then removed his blazer she was wearing and spread it on the rock near the fire for drying. She pulled her knees up and folded her hands above them, content with the warmth. It was a comfortable silence for both of them when…

"I'm bored… it would've been better if Naruto-kun was here…" said Sakura, glancing at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched but chose to ignore her. Sakura huffed. She played with a stone then glanced around and then her eyes landed on Sasuke who seemed to be meditating. He seemed to be glowing. She blinked then looked aside; she spotted the box and smirked.

'I have nothing better to do anyway…' she thought.

Sasuke frowned when he heard some scratching noise beside him. He opened his eyes and saw the pieces of paper and Sakura opening the box.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sasuke, glaring at her.

"Hey! It's my mother's necklace! I mean it's the same!" exclaimed Sakura, inspecting the diamond jewelry in her hands.

"No, it's my mother's" stated Sasuke and took it from her hands.

"Let me see it! Please…?" Sakura asked politely.

"No. Now, give that box back" he stated. Sakura glared at him while holding the empty box.

"Hey! I'm being polite here! Let me see it or else!" exclaimed Sakura. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Or what? I'm not afraid of you Pinky" said Sasuke as he covered the necklace in his fist.

A gasp escaped his lips as she tackled him on the ground and reached for his hand that held the necklace. He looked up at her, surprised while she seems busy reaching for his hand. His face felt a little hot as he noticed their position; he was on his back as she straddled him while she seemed oblivious.

"What are you doing?! Move aside!" he said, his voice rising and extended his hand above his head, which caused her move up and her body pressed more against him. He was feeling strange and annoyed at the same time.

"You'll break it!" he added but she didn't make an attempt to stop.

Then she realized that she was straddling him and blushed. As soon as she stopped, he flipped them over. She blinked as it happened so fast that she had no time to think, with a blushing face. Sasuke snatched the box from her hand and smirked at her shocked face. He got off leaving her stunned for a second.

"Such impetuousness… Be a little more lady-like, Sa-ku-ra" said Sasuke as he put the jewelry in the box and put it inside his pocket while Sakura sat up and rolled her eyes at him.

"Says the one who is possessive of that necklace like a child possessive of his toys" stated Sakura and stood up. She went and sat at her previous position while Sasuke already sat at his place and sighed.

"I'm not" he replied. He lay on his back and looked up at the sky. 'It looks like it's not going to rain now…' he thought as he glanced up at the stars and cloudless sky. Their clothes had dried by now but were ruined.

Sakura glanced at him as she wore his blazer again that had dried and sighed at the warmth. She looked around and saw the row of trees a few meters behind them or is that a forest…? And then at Sasuke who had his eyes closed.

'That looks dangerous… What if something pops out from there…?' she thought and gulped.

After contemplating for a few seconds, she laid beside him. Sasuke heard shifting beside him and opened one eye, to find her lying beside him at an arm's length. He smirked.

'She calls me a pervert and yet...? Well… someone seems scared…' he thought but didn't say anything and closed his eyes.

There was some scratching noise from the trees, followed by howling and again Sasuke heard a shift. He opened his eyes and glanced at Sakura who was closer now, beside him but she was not looking at him.

"What are you doing? Planning to lie in my arms? Just shift away a little" said Sasuke and sighed. Sakura looked at him with an uncertain look.

"Uhh… I heard some strange noises…" she said quietly, surprising Sasuke by her quietness. "I'm not doing anything, just lying here" she added, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Just admit you are scared, Sa-ku-ra" he said looking at her, putting his hands behind his head. Sakura looked up at the stars then at the trees.

"…a little…" she muttered. Sasuke smirked.

"Hn. You are not scared to lie beside a person who you call a pervert? Nice, Haruno" he commented but was met with silence. He glanced at her to find her dozing off.

'What a weirdo…' he thought, looking up at the sky. Thinking about why he was even talking in the first place, he dozed off.

* * *

Sasuke heard some whispers that broke his sleep. 'Who the heck is talking… if it's that Dobe again in my room than…' he thought and ignored the voice.

"…They look like a couple…"

"…think it's a good idea…"

"…think they have money…?"

The whispering increased which caused Sasuke to open his eyes. "What the…" he muttered then blinked. He noticed it was already morning, with the dazed eyes.

"Get lost Dobe…" he stated.

A sudden recall of memory flashed through which caused him to snap his eyes open, instantly. He looked up, with wide eyes. He could only mutter, "What's…?"

**To be continued…..**

* * *

**A/N **– That's it for now! Review time! I would like to know what you guys think! Thank you! ^^


	21. Chapter 21

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**A/N **– Here's the new chapter! Thank you for reviewing the last chapters Shining SAKURAA, lolgurl and the guests! ^^

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**No one's POV**

**On the ship **

"…but she's not a pro in swimming…" said Ino, as she held onto Sai's shoulder for support, unconsciously.

Hinata was already sobbing and was comforted by Tenten and Neji, but there was shock written on Tenten's face. Karin was sitting quietly beside Suigetsu looking outside which left him a little surprised at her quietness as she had just met the Uchiha she always wanted to, but didn't say or blabber about it. But he was worried for Sakura too. Half an hour had passed after Sasuke jumped in to the sea and they don't know about their whereabouts.

Naruto looked down at the floor. He had no choice but to tell them the news as they were Sakura's best friends. He wanted to go find them but he was not allowed to go.

'What if he… No!' he frowned at his thoughts. Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder.

"You should believe in him, Naruto. We can't jump to conclusions like this" stated Shikamaru, reading Naruto's thoughts.

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry guys! Sasuke is pro at swimming! I'm sure nothing will happen to them! Believe it!" he said looking at the girls, making his voice firm. "Just be safe…" he whispered looking outside at the ragging storm.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Are you positive no one is with the weapon among them?" asked Fugaku. The Uchiha's were discussing among themselves with some others including Kakashi about the situation at hand.

"Yes, sir"

"Well, well… you sure about that…?" asked a voice behind them. They stiffened. Just then Itachi came in hurriedly.

"Otou-san, there's a problem" he said but stopped when he saw a person holding guns in both hands. "I should have known…" muttered Itachi, as he came face to face with the person.

* * *

**At the same time…..**

"HEY! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Naruto, angrily followed by more incoherent words.

"…Troublesome… Naruto stop that" muttered Shikamaru and sighed.

They both were standing in front of the girls with Sai and Neji alongside them who looked alerted. The girls held each other's hands and looked scared but Neji told them not to panic. But… who cannot get afraid when the ship you are in, get infiltrated by some armed people…? They all were surrounded by the men with the guns.

"What a stupid question…" said a man in a suit, smirked and pointed his gun at Naruto. It was obvious that they were disguised as guests. "Relax… just do what's said or you die. Now come on everyone, start moving!" he added, smirking wide.

'What a drag… It's a good thing Temari went to my brother-in-law's (Gaara's) house… Where is Itachi anyway…?' thought Shikamaru as he watched the guests giving out their precious things and were scared.

He glanced around and analyzed the situation. 'There are six with the guns… but their boss might be somewhere else as they are all scattered and collecting things… The question is, who is leading them here? It's just as Itachi predicted. What a smart guy… But Sasuke's and Haruno Sakura's disappearance was not in the plan…' he thought and sighed.

"Oyi Shikamaru?" whispered Naruto. "You and Neji seem too relaxed" he said. Both Shikamaru and Neji glanced at each other than at Naruto and shook their heads and looked back at the people in front.

"Just stand there, Uzumaki" said Neji while Naruto glared at him.

* * *

"State your business, Kimimaru" stated Itachi, looking at the person with an emotionless face. Kimimaru smirked at him.

"I didn't know you are still here… And here I thought you left to find Sasuke" said Kimimaru, sighing.

"Is your boss here? And are you the one who's behind that gun shot?" asked Itachi, glancing towards the door.

"Straight to the point as usual" said Kimimaru. "May be… may be not… So how about we talk…?" he added, pointing a gun at Itachi. Itachi frowned.

"How about saving the talk for later?" said a new voice, from behind Kimimaru, with a gun pointing at his head.

"And your subordinates are all down" added the other one, bored. Four men were lying on the floor in different directions who looked like Kimimaru's subordinates.

"What? How did you-…?" started Kimimaru as he glanced at the side through peripheral vision but…

There was a gunshot… It all happened so fast, they barely had time to blink let alone blink; even the elder Uchiha's were shocked at the scene.

Itachi had kicked the guns from Kimimaru's hands while the new person punched him in the face, hard, causing him to crash on the floor and hit his head making him unconscious.

"You're still here? Anyway, thank you, Yahiko, Nagato…" said Itachi, smiling a little then winced as he held his right shoulder. Everyone could see that there were some drops of blood falling on the floor from Itachi's figure tips. He was the one who was shot.

"Itachi!"

"That was a stupid move, Itachi! Who would have saved you if we had gone?" berated Yahiko then smirked while Itachi rolled his eyes.

"He was the one who did most of the work, Yahiko. Now let's get them moving" said Nagato, pointing at the fallen men and sighed. "And his other men are also captured" he added. Itachi sighed relieved as well as the others.

"You need medical attention. Let's go" said Kakashi as he supported Itachi.

"But… Sasuke and Sakura-chan are still-…" Itachi tried to protest but Madara interrupted.

"Kakashi, take him and don't let him go anywhere" ordered Madara, surprising others by his concern filled voice. Itachi sighed then winced again.

"We'll soon find them, Itachi. We'll reach in few minutes" said Obito, trying to reason with Itachi. Itachi frowned but nodded as he left with Kakashi.

'Just be alright…'

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura…**

"What are you looking at?" asked Sasuke, monotonously.

However, it was more like a statement, like telling them to mind their own business. They backed up, frowning and started talking with themselves but kept glancing at Sasuke and Sakura. Way to go Sasuke…

Sasuke glanced at the unknown people and shifted. He frowned as he saw the people giving off a strange vibe but ignored it then glanced beside him, to find Sakura sleeping beside him, facing him and her arm draped over his stomach as if she was hugging him. But then he noticed that his hand was also wrapped around her waist. He removed his hand around her and his shifting caused her to wake up.

"Why are you in my room, pervert…" she muttered, unclearly with hazy eyes. But then her eyes widened as she saw him so close to her and it looked like she was hugging him. She instantly sat up, blushing furiously.

"…S-Sorry…" she muttered and then saw some people. To hide her flushed face and stammering, she stood up and smiled at them. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke sat up, smirking as he saw her stutter with a flushed face. He watched as she started talking with the men. Wait… men…? He glanced around and saw there were no women and only five men who Sakura was speaking at the moment. He noticed that the sun is just at the horizon. They woke up too early… He sighed and stretched his hands as he stood up. He saw the men had their full attention on her and seemed to ignore him. He frowned as he saw the men had her surrounded.

On the other hand, Sakura smiled at the men. "Hello, sirs! Actually, we need some help" she said and explained their situation. The men grinned at her. They looked average and normal to Sakura while Sasuke gave them a blank stare.

"My, my… we got some rich fellows here, Men!" said one of them.

Sakura waved her hand. "No no no… I'm not rich, Mister! But once we get some help, we can-…"

"Your boyfriend seems rich" said the other one, grinning. The men glanced at Sasuke who was behind a blushing Sakura now.

"Hn"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"See! He agrees! He seems shy to speak" the third one said. Sakura sweat dropped.

'Can't he just improve his vocabulary?' she thought, shooting a glare at Sasuke.

"We don't want help. Let's go" said Sasuke as he attempted to grab Sakura's wrist. But before that, Sakura was pushed back and two of the men stood in front of Sasuke.

"HEY?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke glared at the men while Sakura seemed to be protesting, as her hand was grabbed by one of them.

"There are few things we want. You look smart enough to know what we want. You can call from our phone and ask for our requirements or she dies. Until then, we will keep her company" said the first one, who seemed to be their boss.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the so called boss reached for Sakura and held her chin roughly. Sasuke's glare intensified as he saw him caress her cheek with his thumb.

"Besides, she seems quite a catch…" the man added. Yes… he was too angry now…

"Hey! Stop that!" exclaimed Sakura as she slapped his hand away earning grins from the men.

Sakura watched as the two men standing between her and Sasuke fell down, groaning. A very pissed Sasuke had kicked them. Before anyone could anticipate, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and made a dash towards the trees.

"GET THEM!"

Just as they passed a large tree, they heard a shot followed by scraping of the tree bark, made by a bullet. Sakura's eyes widened. She exclaimed while running.

"Sasuke! They have GUNS!"

"I know that already! Hurry up!" said Sasuke as he dragged her with him.

Sakura was holding her skirt with her other (injured) hand and tried to keep up with Sasuke who seemed to be swiftly dodging everything on the way. She was glad that she was not wearing those heels.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of running aimlessly, Sasuke stopped, causing Sakura to crash into him. Both were glancing around and found that they were surrounded by nothing but the trees and leaves. They were standing below a large tree now and panting from their run. She was going to speak when they heard some snapping sound. They stiffened but found out that it was just a rabbit who hopped off. Sasuke crouched down taking her with him and exhaled deeply. They sat at base of the tree.

"I think we lost them" stated Sasuke once he regained his breath.

"Yeah…" said Sakura. They had heard several gun shots after they ran in the forest but it had stopped a while ago.

"Let's go. We need to get away from here" stated Sasuke, after few minutes. He was still holding her wrist; Sakura noted and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Sasuke smirked while Sakura glared at him.

"You can let go, you know" she said.

"Well, I refuse. What if they come back? You can't seem to run in those clothes. They found you so 'beautiful' and if they find us, you'll definitely be the first one they'll try to take. And I'm not interested in playing the prince to save a 'Damsel in distress' either" stated Sasuke, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He saw her embarrassed and continued, "Seriously, what is wrong with their eyes?"

Sakura huffed. "Sheesh! All men are perverts! Obviously they have good eyes! They can see the good things (smirk)… they can't keep their hand off of me". Sakura flipped her hair. Sasuke rolled his eyes at that.

"And Stop. Acting. Like. A Jerk" she said, poking him in the chest with each word she spoke. Sasuke grabbed her hand which was poking him and smirked.

"Way to go, Haruno. That's how you speak with a person who saved you…? See, you can't keep your hand off from me now. Taking advantage of the situation like that" said Sasuke.

Sakura looked up and glared at his face, "You! I'm not a pervert like you!"

Suddenly, she realized the little distance between them and before she could move back, Sasuke had her cornered between the tree and himself. Sakura blushed while Sasuke was still holding both of her hands. He looked down at her while she looked down at the ground due to sudden closeness.

"…If you call me a pervert again… I might do something what that word means…" he said, his voice low and smirked as he saw her face rivaled a tomato and looked up to meet his eyes. 'Cute…'

"J-Just move a-already" stammered Sakura, with a pink face and tried to push him with her hands which were still held by him. He blinked as he processed her words but masked his face with indifference before he let go.

"Hn". That shut her up…

* * *

Sasuke leaned back on the large rock and closed his eyes. It had been half an hour now and no one spoke thought out their walk. Sakura had quietly followed him as he analyzed the direction with the help of sun and proceeded. Now, they had found a clearing with a waterfall much to their relief.

He glanced at her as she drank water from the river. She removed his blazer and kept it over the rock as she washed her hands and then splashed the water on her face, bending forward so that her dress would not get wet, unknown to the fact that Sasuke was looking at her from the side, the whole time.

'Who the hell was he to touch her like that! That imbecile! Wait… Why do I care?' he thought as he closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. On the other hand, Sakura came towards him and nudged him on the shoulder, causing him to open his eyes.

"Hey… Here" she called out; pointing at some berries and fruits.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Tsk… annoying…" he muttered, referring to his thoughts but…

"Who are you calling annoying?!" exclaimed Sakura, glaring at him…

'Oh boy…'

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– Phew… I'm tired… Just wanna say… Review! I just hope you guys like it… thank you for reading! ^^


	22. Chapter 22

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**A/N **– Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed previous chapter! And thank you for those who reviewed and read. Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Itachi's POV**

I had to blink a few times just when I opened my eyes. I groaned. 'It's too bright… and too much… white…'

"Itachi dear? You hear me…?" I heard… It's my mother's voice. I could also hear some other voices.

"LET ME IN!"… that is Naruto.

I was wide awake now. I glanced at my mom.

"…Kaa-san…? What…?" I asked. I could see some tears in her eyes. Otou-san was standing beside Kaa-san with a relieved expression.

"Thank goodness!" exclaimed mother as she hugged me as soon as I sat up. I could feel some pain in my shoulder. Oh… right… I was shot. I just recalled.

"Itachi? How are you feeling?" I heard my father ask.

"I'm… fine, Kaa-san… Otou-san…" I said as I felt her cry. She was being careful not to hurt my shoulder. I sighed as she let go of me. I glanced around the hospital when…

"What time is it?" I suddenly asked. Kaa-san and Otou-san glanced at each other than at me.

"It's almost ten in the morning…" Otou-san answered.

I nodded. I was out that long…? I really wanted to know about Sasuke and Sakura-chan now. They should have something by now… any report or anything… right…?

"What about-…"

"We didn't get any information on Sasuke and Sakura yet…" replied Kaa-san.

I can see she's too upset. Even Otou-san looked out of place. 'I'm sure he'll be back soon… with Sakura with him… Considering the situation… I hope they don't kill each other…'

"They'll be fine… You guys are reacting too much" I said. At least, they smiled a little. I smirked. "Oh and Kaa-san, just think about how they are alone right now and imagine the scenarios they-…" I added but got interrupted by mom's gasp. Then I heard her squeal and she left the room, muttering something like "I must prepare before they come then!"

Otou-san and I both sweat dropped. I don't know what she's thinking right now but that's not my concern. I'll just enjoy misery my dear little brother will face. Aren't I awesome? Well, it's good she's back to normal… I glanced at father to find him smiling at me. I smiled back. I just happen to know what to do at the right time… no?

The door opened revealing Kakashi, followed by Naruto. Great! If he yells right now I'll-

"Itachi! How are you? They were not letting me in before!" he exclaimed. I smiled. He was not yelling at least and he was also concerned for me…

"I'm fine Naruto… and Kakashi" I said glancing at them both. Naruto grinned while Kakashi nodded.

"Well… we-…" said Kakashi when…

"Guess what! We got tabs on Tem… Sasuke and Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto.

I was speechless for a moment as well as dad. I was happy and relieved. Finally, I sighed relieved and asked for details.

'He had me scared actually… Thank god. I just hope they both get along…'

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura…**

"Who are you calling annoying?!" exclaimed Sakura, glaring at him as he snapped open his eyes to find her in front of him, sitting on her knees. He blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "I brought you these, thinking you might be hungry and I'm annoying, you say? Great! You don't have words for normal conversation but you have words for insulting me?! Wait… why am I surprised? Uchiha Sasuke finds everything annoying!" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"…"

She continued, "Seriously, can't you-" but couldn't continue.

Sasuke had put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from speaking further. He had that unexpressive look over his face. Sakura stared wide eyed as she was surprised. She was staring at his face which looked plain at the moment.

"Will you be quiet? I was merely thinking about our situation and found it annoying…" He said. He leaned forward and came face to face with her. "But now that you mention it… you are annoying" he stated, without any expression.

Sakura knitted her eyebrows. She slapped his hand away from her face and glared at him, sharply. She stood up abruptly.

"Then I'll not talk to you. And. Don't. Talk. To. Me. Again, Jerk" she stated and left, leaving Sasuke surprised at her voice.

Sure, he is used to her high pitched voice but this was new to him. She was the first woman to speak in that tone with him ever. Not even his mother used that type of tone with him as he was always perfect in his way. He frowned. Sakura Haruno, a common girl, has guts to speak with him like that? That temper…

He smirked as he closed his eyes. 'What a hot headed woman… She looks seriously angry though… Who cares? At least now I can think of something…' he thought and shook his head. Opening his eyes, he tossed an apple up and ate it.

'It would have been better if it were a tomato…'

* * *

Sakura went to sit at the base of the tree, near the river bank and ate her apple, angrily. After taking three bites, she started her rant.

"That insensitive foolish man! How could he say that to my face?! He's the one who is annoying! That… That… That Jerk! Ugh! Who cares if he's that famous Uchiha Sasuke? He doesn't even know how to talk to a woman! I'm sure those women flaunting over him must be the brainless and hopeless idiots…" …(Bite)…

"I agree with the last sentence you said" came a voice from above her. Without looking, Sakura nodded, still in her musing.

"Yeah… you agree, right?" she asked, glancing up then suddenly glared at the smirking Sasuke. "I don't want to talk to you, Shoo" she added, waving her hand. She turned to look at the river while eating her apple, ignoring Sasuke.

Sasuke sat beside her leaning on the tree, ignoring her antics. Sakura frowned as she saw him sitting there. She glared at him but he seemed unfazed.

"This is my place. Go back where you were or somewhere else" stated Sakura, glaring at the river.

"I thought you don't want to talk to me? And I don't see your name anywhere here" he said, amused.

"I don't want to see your face. Go away. You don't talk to the people you find annoying" she retorted, still not looking at him.

"Aa. Don't have a choice. We have to get going. We'll follow this river down" he said, more like ordered.

"Whatever" muttered Sakura and stood up and started walking in the opposite direction. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"We have to go that way. You are going the wrong way" stated Sasuke, looking at her but got no response. Sakura kept walking, ignoring him. His eyebrow twitched at that. 'That woman…! Never in my life, I had to ask women to do something. I just order and things are done! I'll just have to drag her then…'

He moved and grabbed her wrist, halting her. She faced him, giving him a glare.

"I don't have time for your antics. I said that way and we go that way. Understood? Come on, Pinky" he ordered.

"I know we should go that way, Uchiha. I was just taking that blazer" she said, pointing at rock she had kept his blazer on. "Now excuse me" she said yanking her hand away from his grasp.

'Why is she so angry?' he thought, putting his hands in his pockets.

He glanced at his dress pants and shoes; they were all dirty with sand and mud. His shirt was tugged out and he was still wearing his vest that he had unbuttoned some time ago. He sighed and saw her pass him, without sparing him a glance which infuriated him.

'Fine!'

* * *

"…?" Sasuke glanced around.

'How did we end up here? We were following the river then there was a valley so we had to change our course and now…' he thought but his thoughts were interrupted by a snickering.

"Great! Trust the Uchiha and his sense of direction! Ha!" taunted Sakura, folding her arms in the front.

Sasuke glared at her while she stood beside him and smirked. They both glanced down and saw that they were at the dead end. One step ahead and tumble down the valley who knows where…

"I told you we should go from the right but you threatened me and said 'we go from left' and I had followed. See, you were wrong! Now, you follow me" said Sakura, smirking triumphantly at the Uchiha.

"When did I threaten you?" asked Sasuke, raising his eyebrow.

"Great! Now, he's going through memory loss…" said Sakura and turned around.

"I do not. And I do not intend to go back" he said.

"Oh? The mighty Uchiha is tired?" she said, sarcasm intended as she threw her arms in the air. She added, facing him, "So what do we do?" and crossed her arms, his blazer hanging over her arm.

Without answering, Sasuke glanced around and behind her then walked past her. She followed him with her eyes, questioningly. He sat on a big rock, two feet from her, adjacent to a tree, looking around. She sweat dropped.

"It's almost noon. We have to hurry and find a way a.s.a.p." she said, rolling her eyes at him. "I don't want to stay another night in this place and also, not with you" she added and sweat dropped as she saw him smirking at her.

"What so funny, Uchiha?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You are" replied Sasuke as if stating the obvious. He smirked more, showing his teeth a little, as he saw her fists clenching and eyebrows knitting together. Yup, he likes pissing her off.

He was answered as his blazer smacked on his face, followed by some incoherent words from her but she stopped abruptly and took a step back, widening her eyes. He glanced at her questioningly when he saw her looking around abruptly.

"Don't just stand there! I lost my bracelet! Start searching! It's precious!" exclaimed Sakura, as she crouched down while Sasuke gave her a 'Don't care' look and made no attempt to help her. He closed his eyes in relaxation.

A few minutes later, he heard an "AHA! I got it!" and glanced at her only to find her at the edge of the cliff.

Sakura extended her arm as she saw her bracelet hanging at the lowered tree branch. That was not too risky… but still… Sasuke shook his head.

"Stop, Pinky. You might fall-…"

He stopped talking and his eyes widened to see her slip over the edge. He was at the edge in an instance and reached for her.

Sakura's body stilled as she slipped from the edge, her mind become blank for a moment.

'Grab something, you Idiot!' yelled her inner self and …she did.

She grabbed the nearest thing she saw, which happened to be a dark blue tie… Sasuke's neck tie to be exact, who had his hand extended to grab hers. She failed to notice his face which was panic stricken at the moment.

"What the-! Idiot!" snapped Sasuke as he saw her grab his tie which was unexpected for him.

He had grabbed the tree branch with one hand and grabbed her hand at the same time she grabbed his tie causing him to jerk forward and lose his balance that led him to slip as well.

Sakura closed her eyes, tightly. But soon she was trapped in an embrace and her face crashed on his chest. Sasuke had instinctively put his hands around her; his one hand wound around her waist and his other hand holding the back of her head, keeping it under his chin. He closed his eyes as they started tumbling down.

* * *

A few minutes later, they had stopped and were gasping for air. Sakura had her face buried under his chin and her hands were on his chest, clenching his shirt in fists, too tightly while Sasuke lied on the ground with his hands still around her, looking up at the sky, breathing unevenly.

Sakura glanced up and found that Sasuke was beneath her. She looked up and saw he looked out of breath and his hair was disheveled. He was close… and his face was too close. He glanced down at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"…"

Sakura blinked. 'He shielded me…?' she thought and failed to hear him. She stared in his eyes as if they were welcoming her. On the other hand, Sasuke raised his eyebrows in concern when she didn't answer him.

"Hey…? This is not a bed, woman" he added.

"I-I …yeah…" stuttered Sakura. Her face heated up as she was staring at his concerned filled face for the first time. That was the first time she heard him talking to her with his gentle tone. She heard him sigh deeply.

She put her hands on the ground beside his shoulders and pushed herself up while he let go of her waist and turned his eyes aside so that he would avoid looking below her neck. Sakura looked dazed at the moment, he noted. Of course…they just came down tumbling. He noticed that they had managed to come down tumbling, approximately fifteen to twenty meters.

Just as she stood, she bent at his side suddenly and placed her hand on his left cheek. She noticed the cuts and scratches on him. She panicked.

"Oh no! You are hurt!" she exclaimed as she examined the scratch on his cheek.

Then she proceeded to the side of his head where he was hit and a small trail of blood was forming. He winced and looked up but soon regretted… (Not really)… as he saw her dress slipping and she was bending slightly which didn't help at all…

"I'm sorry!" she apologized. Her face was filled with worry and she was panicking. She noticed he had scratches on his shirt as well. His vest was dirtied.

"Oh my god! Does it hurt, Sasuke?" she added.

When he didn't answer, she continued as she held his face in her hands. She started inspecting his head then his neck.

"This is all my fault! I'm so stupid! I'm really sorry, Sasuke!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke stared at her face as she continued her blabbering. He sweat dropped when he heard her say…

"Sasuke, talk to me! Oh no! Don't tell me you have amnesia?! I'm Sakura Haruno! You remember right? Sa-ku-ra…"

"…"

Sakura was about to continue when a thought crossed her mind. She paused, thinking for a moment and mentally smirked. Sasuke was about to speak when she started again.

"If you don't recall, I'll help you! First of all, you are Uchiha Sasuke. I'm your best friend, Sakura! You always listen to me and ask for my advice on anything and… and we are partners… Hey? Why are you looking at me like that…?"

He could not hold back his laugh now. He laughed… not a big laugh but still… he laughed. Sakura looked at him baffled with a blush forming on her cheeks. She had never seen him smile let alone laugh.

'Am I dreaming?' she thought and raised her eyebrows as she heard him laugh.

"You really are funny, Sa-ku-ra" said Sasuke as he stopped laughing and looked her. He sat up causing her to back up and smirked at her as she looked at him, pouting.

"Nice try" he said and poked her on her forehead as his brother always do with him. He didn't know why he did that but he did.

She swatted his hand away. "Hey, I can try, right?" she stated and shrugged, laughing a little. They glanced at the flowing river beside them, the same one from before.

"Looks like we are on the track again" he added.

"Thanks to me!" she exclaimed pointing at herself. He shook his head and tried to stand but winced. Sakura stood up and saw him wince. "What's wrong?"

"I think… I broke my ankle" said Sasuke as he propped his right knee up. Sakura was instantly by his side and plopped down to remove his shoe but he stopped her. "Wait, Sakura. That shoe is supporting my leg"

Sakura glanced up at him. "But… (Sigh)… Fine… So… you'll keep it that way? But then it'll get worse…" she said. He merely shrugged and smirked at her. She noticed that he was smirking differently… not like his usual taunting smirks.

"Why? You look concerned for me, Sakura-chan" he said. His smirk widened when he saw her blush and stuttered awkwardly.

"I-In your d-dreams, Sasuke…" she stated, looking aside.

"HEY! Look, there are houses! We are saved!" she exclaimed, looking behind him at a distance. "Here, I'll support you" she said and offered her hand to him, which he took without complaining.

"Glad you didn't complain. Let's go" she said, once she propped his arm over her shoulder. It was easy for him as she was a head shorter than him and leaned on her.

"Why would I? It's your fault anyway" he said, pointing at his injured leg.

Sakura glared at him while he smirked down at her. He put his hand over her hand that was holding his waist and tightened it around him and kept his hand over hers. Her cheeks heated up at his action. He tightened his hold around her shoulder slightly, causing her to move closer to him while she held him awkwardly. She glanced at him, raising her eyebrow.

"Are you sure you can't walk by yourself…?"

"…Hn"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– Whoa…! That's long! Well, I updated late so… it's alright, isn't it? Okay! Review time! Thank you! ^^


	23. Chapter 23

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**A/N **– Hello, everyone! First of all… HAPPY BIRTHDAY to NARUTO! Yay! It's 10/10 so CHEERS everyone! Okay…

Secondly, please check out the SasuSaku wedding anthology event, those who haven't checked! The pictures are soooo cute! It was held on 4th oct and was official by and for SasuSaku fans! Now…

I hope you enjoyed previous chapter! And thank you for those who reviewed and read. Here's the special and totally 'SasuSaku' chapter! Enjoy and review at the end!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**No one's POV**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in Sakura's direction. She was seated a few meters away… smiling and chatting happily and… surrounded by young men and women. He straightened his short white yukata he was wearing now with black pants under it. He exhaled deeply while tossing his precious box in his hands, thinking why he was getting worked up when the men started talking with her and… he was left alone as he doesn't speak much…

When they saw houses earlier, Sakura seemed too happy. It seems that they had found a small village and people seemed friendly as they had treated them well and looked all traditional. They had been here for almost three hours now and Sakura had made too many friends… and the men seemed too friendly with her which irked him. She was surrounded by children and few women now. He glanced around and saw young women looking his way with blushes on their faces.

'Tsk, typical…' he thought and put the box in his pocket.

He traced the bandage on his forehead. Sakura had treated him when they arrived here and the woman named Akame helped them, who looked in her forties. Akame gave Sakura a first aid box and without questioning, she treated his forehead. Then she proceeded to treat his foot. It was sprained so she had used some kind of ointment the woman passed her. They were seated on the stairs in front of Akame's house, who seemed to live alone. The passersby gave them 'looks' and whispered some things like 'So caring' and 'Lucky' and etc. which Sasuke heard while Sakura seemed oblivious to all.

Sasuke noticed that he was watching her all the while when she was treating him. Her face showed that she was concentrating on his foot as she gently applied the ointment. Her eyes were downcast and focused, her lips were slightly parted. She was wearing the clothes the woman had offered her which consist of a simple white kimono and her hair was down as before. She had rushed to tend him as soon as she changed the clothes. She looked… He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. 'Tsk… annoying…'. But then he smirked as he recalled that even when she was treating him, they had an argument.

* * *

On the other hand, Sakura was enjoying as she sat on a bench under the shade of the tree. It was almost evening and the cool air flowing around made her happy. She was happily chatting with the people, forgetting a certain someone at the moment. The men treated her gentlemanly, unlike that 'certain someone'.

She smiled at the young man who introduced himself. He was quite a good looking man with short black hair and blue eyes with a nice physique. He wore a light blue yukata and dark pants. The two were alone and Sakura glanced around as she heard some squeals.

'Oh, he seems popular around here…' she thought, smiling at the man.

"Hello, Sakura-san. I'm Daichi. It's a pleasure to meet you… I see you have made many friends here. They have a liking towards you… Well, it's not very shocking as you are very beautiful" he said, smiling and sat beside her. Sakura blushed and laughed.

"Nice to meet you too, Daichi-san. And thank you. Well, I'm just good with children, aren't I?" said Sakura and winked at him causing the man to laugh a little. "And… Thank you for the help, Sasuke really needed it. I really appreciate it" she added, smiling gratefully.

"You are welcome anytime. Well, he seems a little angry and looks like he doesn't talk much… You haven't introduced him by the way" he pointed out. His leg brushed against hers which didn't go unnoticed by the 'certain someone'.

Sakura nodded. '…I can't tell he's an Uchiha or Sasuke sure will throw his tantrum again… And what should I introduce him as…? I should have asked him before…' she thought.

'Of course… Now what you gonna do…? Speaking of him… you totally ignored him for almost an hour now…' her inner self pointed out.

'Uhh… right… Well, I think 'friends' is better…? Although it's far from it. And Daichi-san seems a good guy not to forget cute as well' she thought.

'Hey! I prefer Sasuke than him in 'looks' department. Sasuke's more cute! And-…' blabbered her inner self, causing Sakura to blush at her thinking.

'S-Shut up! Don't forget he's always a jerk when it comes to me! And Daichi-san even said I'm beautiful and Sasuke never even complimented me! He even calls me names like 'Pinky' due to my pink hair! Stop interfering, I'm talking with Daichi-san' she exclaimed mentally.

"I'm sorry. He's Sasuke. He's my-…" she started but was cut off.

"…Husband. Just married" completed Sasuke.

Both Sakura and Daichi looked at him, surprised at the sudden intrusion in their conversation. Sakura laughed nervously before shooting a glare in Sasuke's direction as Daichi was busy looking at the Uchiha.

"…yeah… Husband…" she pressed on the word with venom.

Daichi glanced at Sakura then at Sasuke and found him glaring at him. He noticed they both don't have any rings on their fingers, the proof of being married but didn't question. Well, what can he ask when Sasuke's glare was too intense…

"…Oh, right… Well, I have something to do. I hope you have a good time here" he said and left abruptly, leaving Sakura with Sasuke. Sakura groaned while Sasuke sat beside her.

"No…! There goes my chance with him…" she said, glaring at the ground. She looked up at Sasuke while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why did you do that?! He was so nice… and cute… and cool! You just have to ruin it…" she accused the Uchiha. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her.

"Cute and cool? And what did I ruin? Besides, you never had a chance with him, Sakura" Sasuke stated as a matter of fact. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sasuke… How can you tell that? And I was just getting to know him. He seems a nice guy… Well, after Tsunade-sama's party, we will be on our ways. And I was never good with guys but just now I got a chance and YOU have to come and interrupt!" exclaimed Sakura, glaring at him.

"Of course… Well, till then you are my girlfriend, Pinky. And I don't want you seeing other guys, you got me?" stated Sasuke, almost pissed at what she had said. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"I can do whatever I want. You don't own me, Mister" retorted Sakura, poking him on his chest. Sasuke smirked as he grabbed her hand and leaned towards her.

"As a matter of fact, I do own you, in some way, Sa-ku-ra" he said, causing her to back away. "You do what I say. Isn't that our deal? And I say, you cannot see other guys" he stated, staring in her eyes.

Sakura gulped and blushed like a tomato when he closed in on her. "And… I'm way cooler than him" he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. He smirked.

'What is he doing?! This pervert is coming in my personal space again! And I'm blushing!' thought Sakura, her heart beating faster now.

On the other hand, Sasuke was smirking at the guys who witnessed the scene he had created and he enjoyed every moment of it when he saw their faces show disappointment.

'That will keep them away from her… Wait… Why am I even doing this? I even get annoyed when she gives attention to other men…' he thought but his thoughts were interrupted.

Sakura pushed him back. "You are too conceited, Uchiha. I'm too sad to meet you! I just so hate you" she stated.

"And I'm happy to meet you, Haruno. And you know you don't hate me" he said, casually and shrugged. Sakura rolled her eyes at him then sighed.

"You know… you are acting weird. Anyway, your head doesn't hurt, right?" she asked, staring at his forehead which was covered with bandage.

"Of course, it hurts. Anyway, they said they'll escort us tomorrow morning to the port. They arranged a room for us to stay for the night. There, I'll call and talk to Aniki" said Sasuke, impassively.

"…Okay… Wait! A room? You mean we have to share a room?" she asked, wide eyed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right. This isn't a hotel, Pinky. That lady is nice enough to let us stay in her house. What do you expect?" replied Sasuke. "Well, she thought we are married when she saw you treating my forehead and arguing with me. She asked me when you were busy 'flirting' with those guys" he added, sarcasm dripping at the end of the sentence.

"You must have said 'Hn' when she asked so she must have misunderstood! And I was not flirting! How can you think about me like that? I was just being nice with them for treating us so well… And why didn't you corrected her?" she questioned the aloof Uchiha.

"I didn't want to" replied Sasuke.

"What kind of response is that?" she asked.

"Sakura, stop talking too much. It's annoying" stated Sasuke.

He was answered as Sakura huffed and left, giving him a death glare. He smirked and leaned back on the bench they were sitting. He glanced up at the sky and saw stars visible on the evening sky, pondering over his thoughts.

* * *

**Later at night…**

"Sakura-chan, have some more" said Akame. They were eating dinner. Sakura and Sasuke were seated beside each other. Sakura smiled as she just finished eating. Akame was serving them desert she had made which was a cheese cake…

"Thank you. Sasuke, this is really good! Have some!" exclaimed Sakura as she put the large piece of cake on a plate for him, smiling sweetly at him while he glared at her.

Sasuke grabbed her hand. "I don't like sweets" he said quietly so that only Sakura could hear.

"I figured that much… but still" replied Sakura, smirking at him slyly. Sasuke saw as she placed the cake in front of him. She controlled her laugh when she saw him eyeing it distastefully.

"Sakura, I want to share it with you" said Sasuke and fed her the spoonful of cake. Before she could recover and speak, he continued feeding her until it's finished. He was smirking all the while and Sakura was blushing when she heard the woman squeal and commented how cute the couple is.

Sakura glared at him intensely as he stood up and thanked the woman. He left throwing a triumphant smirk in Sakura's direction while she ground her teeth, angrily.

'Ugh! He'll pay for this!' she thought and stood up to help in cleaning up.

"I'm going to call back home, Sakura" he added before exiting and not waiting for reply.

* * *

"Uhh… Sakura-chan? Why do you look so… surprised?" asked Akame. She had offered the 'couple' to stay in a spare room at her house for the night.

Sakura looked at her and smiled, nervously. "Nothing, Akame-san. And thank you for letting us stay. I really appreciate it…" said Sakura and smiled, politely.

Akame smiled back. "You are welcome. And I must say… Sasuke-san is really lucky to have you as his wife. Ah, young love! You two look so cute together! I know you are newlyweds but I can see you care for him so much as he cares for you… So cute!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands.

Sakura was blushing hard now as the woman continued blabbering. 'He and 'Care' for me? You got to be kidding me! I got sick and passed out because of him just on the second day after meeting him! And I just remember he didn't even apologize for that!' she mentally accused him, when…

"I'm flattered you think about us like that, Akame-san" said Sasuke. He just entered the room and heard the words Akame was saying when he interrupted.

"Oh , you are here, Sasuke-san. Then I'll leave you two now. Have a good night" Akame waved and winked at Sakura, who blinked as the door shut while Sasuke shook his head.

* * *

Sasuke made his way towards the bed, limping slightly and sat on it. He glanced around while stretching his hands up when his eyes landed on Sakura who was currently glaring at him. Then she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I called home and Naruto picked up. He said they'll be coming to get us at the port tomorrow and he said 'some things' happened after we went missing. He didn't elaborate though…" said Sasuke.

"I see…I wonder if everyone's alright… I'm missing my friends already…" said Sakura and saw Sasuke putting the box on the small table beside bed. 'That box! I'm here, partially because of that box' she thought and glanced at Sasuke.

'Well, I can't say anything to him as he's injured because of me…' she thought.

'So we can't argue. That means you have to sleep on the floor…' said her inner self. She sighed again as she saw Sasuke lay on the bed and pulled the cover over him.

Sakura made her way to the bed to find something to sleep on. She noticed there's nothing extra except a pillow. She crossed her arms across her chest, thinking for something when…

Sakura gasped. She was pulled on the bed by the elbow by none other than Sasuke who was still lying on his side of the bed. Sakura lay on her back and glanced at him for a few seconds to find him propped on his elbow. His loose yukata showed his chest while he was looking at her.

"Stop thinking too much and sleep. And don't do anything inappropriate to me while I am sleeping" he said and lay back again, smirking when she glared at him. She saw as he closed his eyes and then covered the both of them with the futon they had to share. She stared at him surprised and saw that he was already asleep within few minutes.

'How can he be so comfortable while sleeping like this…? He must be too tired…' she thought.

She traced the bandage on his forehead to check if it's loosened but it was intact. 'He looks so… peaceful… unlike when he's awake… This is the second time I had to sleep beside him' she thought and lay back on her side, making space between them.

"…annoying…" he mumbled while asleep. Sakura sweat dropped and saw him turn to face her before dozing off…

* * *

**Morning…**

Sakura groaned as she woke up. She was feeling rather fresh as she had a good sleep. She blinked a few times and then opened her eyes fully. She was met with a surprised face of Sasuke, leaning over hers. He had his hands on either side of her shoulders and her kimono was slipped a little over her right shoulder.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

**To be continued…..**

* * *

**A/N **– And that's it for now! Please review and tell me how it is! Thank you!


	24. Chapter 24

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**A/N **– Hello! Thank for the reviews my friends! Special thanks to lovesasusakuforever and Innocnt! And sorry for the wait! I would also like to thank for the favs and follows! Please leave a review out at the end! Here we go!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto… only OC's

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**No one's POV**

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"Stop screaming, woman!" said Sasuke, more like half shouted and put his hand over her mouth. Sakura's eyes widened and she struggled, flailing her hands madly and pushed him.

"Will you just stop it!" he hissed when her hand hit his hand that was holding his weight causing his hand to slip at the side of the bed resulting him to fall on her and she gasped as his whole weight was on her.

Just then Akame opened their bedroom door with a panicked face. But then she paused and smiled apologetically looking at Sakura as she couldn't see Sasuke's face and left, closing the door. The reason…

Sasuke's face was pressed between her neck and shoulder, his one hand hanging off the bed and the other holding Sakura's wrist beside her head; his legs on either side of Sakura's.

Sakura's eyes were wide and she was blushing furiously. In fact, her face was too red as she saw Akame looking at her and then closed the door. And she was too shocked to move.

Sasuke moved back with a hint of pink staining his cheeks. He felt his face heat up and looked down at the pink haired beauty who was blushing furiously and she was looking at the door. Just then she abruptly turned to look at him, her green eyes wide; her pink hair sprawled around her head on the cushion, her breathing a little ragged due to his abrupt fall on her; which he found attractive… VERY.

'SLAP!'

Sasuke couldn't believe it. She had just slapped him, The Uchiha Sasuke. She had slapped him hard causing his head to turn aside with the impact. His cheek burned with the equal intensity. Not only that, she managed to push him aside when he momentarily paused, causing him to lose his balance and land on the floor on his back, hard.

They both stared at the ceiling, Sasuke on the floor and Sakura on the bed; both their faces on fire. Sasuke's due to the hand print imprinted on his cheek and Sakura's due to embarrassment as well as anger. Her hand moved to her neck, still blushing furiously where Sasuke's lips had brushed against.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stared up at nothing in particular. 'Her skin is soft…' was the only thing he thought and sat up slowly. On the other hand, Sakura stood up abruptly on the bed, fixed her kimono and saw Sasuke sitting on the floor now.

"YOU!" she exclaimed, pointing her index finger at him; her eyes, blazing with anger. Sasuke looked at her then who was busy thinking 'something' and stood up as well.

"YOU IDIOT! W-What were you doing?! You… Y-You FOOL!" she snapped, keeping herself from stammering while Sasuke stared at her as she yelled at him, her face red. His hand rubbed his red cheek without him knowing.

"Don't just stare dumbly! Answer me! You w-were…? Did you r-really…? Were y-you…? Unbelievable! Ugh! Uchiha! I'll kill you!" she continued, as she left the bed and stood in front of him.

Sasuke frowned and turned around. "Tsk. You're annoying…" he muttered and began to walk away when he was halted by the hand on his shoulder which was grasped tightly.

"I know you think that 'highly' of me…" she said. Her fingers tightened on his shoulder and she continued, "But, that doesn't answer my question, Uchiha. You really are a pervert, geez"

Her voice was plain and dangerous, he noticed. Sasuke glanced at her over his shoulder without turning around, irritation donning his face.

"I know you think that 'highly' of me, Sa-ku-ra…" he said. He finally turned around to face her and smirked as her eyes narrowed at her.

"Stop thinking whatever you're thinking. It's just that I slipped at the foot of the bed because you forgot to pick up that dress last night" he explained and pointed at the robe at the foot of the bed lying rather carelessly.

Sakura glanced at the silk robe and recalled Akame had given it to her to wear in the morning. She had kept it on the corner of the bed and forgot to pick it up before sleeping. Sakura looked again at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her plainly and saw realization on her face. He rolled his eyes.

"And Haruno, you dared to slap ME. Too bad for you…" he said, his face unreadable. Sakura gulped. "You'll face consequences" he added.

Sakura frowned. She put her hand on her hip. "So what kind of reaction you expect from me in that situation? That was just my instinct! Besides, Akame-san came and saw us l-like t-that! This is just embarrassing!" she retorted and sighed. "Uhh… I would like to say… Sorry…?" she added, dryly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "That's a very sincere apology, Pinky" he said sarcastically. He crossed his arms across his chest and frowned as he saw Sakura turn around.

"Well… I'm really sorry to break your record of 'No-one-had-slapped-me-before'. Really sorry" she said with her back turned towards him and waved her hand at her side, dismissively.

"You will be really sorry, Haruno" stated Sasuke as she left the room. He closed his eyes in annoyance. 'This woman! She has a nerve to talk back to me like that! (Sigh)… And she hits hard…' he thought and went out the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile… **

"Hey! Hey! OHAYO everyone!" exclaimed Naruto and dived on the couch.

"Ohayo, Naruto!" exclaimed Mikoto and smiled as she left to the other room saying, "I'll be right back!" while Fugaku merely grunted at Naruto and nodded.

"Why are you here this early, Naruto?" asked Itachi, as he descended down the stairs. Naruto gasped.

"Itachi-bro! Why are you up?! Just go and rest!" exclaimed Naruto with wide eyes. Itachi rolled his eyes at him. His hair was flowing on his back as it wasn't tied now indicating he had just woken up.

"How can I, when you are around?" asked Itachi, his voice tired but hinting sarcasm. He sat on couch far away from Naruto. While Naruto glared at him half-heartedly and laughed.

"Right, Sorry-sorry. I'm just excited to see Sasuke and Sakura-chan!" he said then laughed sheepishly. Itachi smirked.

"Aa… me too" Itachi muttered.

"But you are not going anywhere! You'll be resting in your room till Sasuke and Sakura-chan comes! And also after that" said Mikoto, just as she came into view with all her gracefulness. She gave a 'you-do-what-I-say' smile to Itachi, who sighed.

"Anyway! I can't wait to find what they should have done when they were alone! Imagine, Sasuke with Sakura… alone… and lost… and whole night… with each other…" said Mikoto, who was obviously excited for some reason.

Itachi and Naruto sweat dropped while Fugaku chose to ignore them. They were all relaxed now as they know the whereabouts of the missing adults. They looked at each other and shook their heads, both thinking '…I just hope they get along and don't fight until they return…'. Their thoughts were interrupted when…

"I'm going to make food for them now! Naruto, hurry up and go! And Itachi… I would like you to go to bed, right NOW" said Mikoto, her voice stern and face, serious. Both the men nodded and parted as Mikoto left.

"I hope he don't kill me for not telling him about Itachi last night…" muttered Naruto and he exited the front door of the Uchiha's.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

'Thank god! Fugaku-san was called by Obito-san, so I have to go alone. Or else… going with him would have been so… AWKWARD!' I couldn't help but think like this.

Well… if he had come, he would've sat there like a rock… I guess…? Haha! Too funny! And the worst thing is… he would send me glares every now and then while driving. Seriously, Teme's father needs to loosen up a little. Come to think of it… Sasuke do the same thing while I'm with him when he drives! HA! Like father like son… Sometimes they look like robots when we are in meeting. I always have to try and hold back my laughter when I go with Sasuke to any meeting…

But still, however he is, he's my best friend and then there's Sakura-chan… She's really nice. And I actually like the way she deals with Sasuke! He finally met a woman who can stand up to him. Well… I think she'll change his 'robotic' ways… I hope so. I snickered at the thought.

Last night everyone was relieved when he called. But they were with Itachi so I received the call. My eyebrow twitched at his careless tone.

"Hn, Dobe. It's me and why are you in my house?"

Seriously, who talks like that when you call after you go missing? But still I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't tell him about Itachi though… He'll know when he gets back anyway. So instead, I asked him about their whereabouts and Sakura-chan…

"How is Sakura-chan? Is she alright?" I had asked. And guess what he said…

"She is annoying and fine"

I had laughed at his monotone answer and he had cut off the call with- "Just come at the port to get us tomorrow morning till ten"

'And he calls Sakura-chan annoying…'

I was recalling the events after we had reached the shore; the storm was still going on. The guests were escorted away soon after that and those thieves as well… I only came to know that Orochimaru's right hand man was caught along with his men and were turned in to the police. They might have got some information but I haven't heard anything more… Anyway, I'm just relieved everything's fine.

Sakura-chan's friends were really worried the last time I saw them. The most surprising was that Hinata-chan is Neji's cousin! Well… their eyes look the same but I had shrugged it off before, thinking that it must be a coincidence. Sakura-chan's friends wanted to come with me but their boss seemed too 'Bossy' and didn't allow them to take the day off. That reminds me… I should call Hinata-chan… I stopped the car at the side.

"Hey Hinata-chan?" I asked when I called her. I heard her stutter my name in greeting. 'She stammers a lot…'

"I'm on my way to get them. Don't worry guys! I'll reach in few minutes" I said to her.

She thanked me and she even seemed nervous on the phone. She's too shy but I think it makes her cute. She's also descent, polite and beautiful… exactly opposite of Neji… Wait… did I just think that…? I was snapped back by her voice.

"Uhh… Okay, talk to you later!" I said and the call ended. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. What was I thinking just now…?

* * *

**No one's POV**

"You're late, Naruto" said Sasuke, crossing his arms over his chest, his voice laced with irritation but then…

"TEMEEEEEE! SAKURA-CHANNNNN!" yelled Naruto and enveloped both Sasuke and Sakura in hug. "I missed you so much!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"Stop it, Dobe. You sound girly and you're embarrassing us" stated Sasuke and pried himself off from his best friend's arm when…

"N-Naruto, c-can't b-breath…" gasped Sakura.

"Oww! Teme! What was that for?!" exclaimed Naruto as he let go of Sakura and glared at Sasuke, who had hit Naruto on the head and glared back at equal intensity.

Naruto blinked then narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's face. He moved forward to take a closer look at his best friend's face… then smirked. He pointed his finger at Sasuke's cheek.

"Why is your cheek red!" he exclaimed.

'I have a bandage over my forehead and he only noticed my cheek?' thought Sasuke and 'Tsk-ed'.

He turned his face to other side. He had managed to hide his cheek the whole morning with his bangs so no one notices his sore cheek but… who can hide anything from their best friend…?

On the other hand, Sakura kept glaring at the Uchiha. She huffed and turned to Naruto, smiling. "Naruto-kun… I'll be in the car. Uhh…can I use your phone?" she asked.

Naruto nodded and tossed her his phone and she left towards the car. He glanced at Sasuke again to find him glaring at Sakura.

"So… Teme…?" he asked.

"It's nothing"

"It's a handprint! HAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dobe, if you don't shut up, I'll take your dead body back"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– Alright! I hope you guys liked it! Review, fav and follow! ^^

Thank you!


	25. Chapter 25

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Summary** – Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of Infamous Corporation which leads to unexpected turn of events in their lives where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!", "Uh….". SxS, NxH, NxT, IxS, SxT. Modern AU.

**A/N **– Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait… really sorry… And Thank you to all of them who had reviewed, fav-ed and followed till now! I really appreciate it! And thank you for waiting as well (If there is anyone waiting)! I hope you'll like this one! RnR please! So, here's the new chapter!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**No one's POV**

"Sasuke-chan! Sakura-chan! Welcome!" exclaimed Mikoto, smiling.

She hugged Sasuke and Sakura at the same time while they both looked like they were squeezed tightly. She even managed to drag Sasuke down to her height. Sasuke smiled slightly as his mother hugged him and returned the gesture while Sakura looked surprised but hugged back.

"Are you both alright?" asked Mikoto as she let go of the both and looked over them for any injuries. She led them to the couch and they followed. "Sasuke, your forehead and cheek?" she enquired, looking at the band aid on her son's forehead and right cheek.

"We are alright, Kaa-san. Just a scratch" replied Sasuke and glanced around the room along with Sakura after she smiled and nodded at Mikoto. Sasuke looked at his mother, concerned, as he said, "Kaa-san? Where's Aniki? Naruto said-…"

"You are here, My dear Otouto and Sakura-chan. You both look like you are acting as villagers…" greeted Itachi, eyeing the Kimono and Yukata they were wearing as he appeared beside Sasuke who just said "Hn" when Itachi ruffled his hair.

"Aniki!" said Sasuke, glaring at his brother who just smirked. Sasuke glanced at his brother's hand which was supported by a cast and sighed.

"Aniki, you shouldn't have played hero back there. Why do you have to act so stupid?" asked Sasuke as he sat down on the couch. His voice was hinted with concern, noted Itachi and smiled.

"Aww… Little brother is concerned for me… I know you love me" said Itachi and laughed when Sasuke muttered words like "Shut up" and "Idiot".

Mikoto and Sakura smiled at the two brothers who were talking then glanced at each other, smiling. Sakura fidgeted and stood awkwardly as she didn't know what to say or do at the moment.

"Sasuke and Sakura… Welcome back" greeted Fugaku, standing behind Itachi. Noticing this, Itachi moved towards Sakura who smiled nervously.

"Otou-san" greeted Sasuke and stood up when Fugaku put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to tell him to relax.

"Hello, Uchiha-sama" greeted Sakura and bowed while Fugaku said that there is no need for such formality.

"Hello, Sakura-chan" greeted Itachi, glancing at the side of Sasuke's cheek where he could see some pinkish tint and smiled at Sakura. "There is something wrong with… his cheek" he added.

Sakura smiled nervously. 'It's still noticeable…? I can't believe I had slapped him that hard that it had left so much effect on his cheek…' she thought. While Sasuke talked with Mikoto and Fugaku but he managed to shoot a glare in their direction who obviously heard his brother. Itachi chuckled.

"H-Hello, Uchiha-san!" said Sakura, nervously. Itachi moved to sit on another couch and motioned Sakura to sit down.

"Sakura-chan, call me Itachi" said Itachi and smiled at her. Sakura nodded as she sat down beside Itachi. "You seem quiet. Did Sasuke say something? I bet he had called you annoying" he enquired.

Sakura laughed slightly. "More than once" she said, glaring the youngest Uchiha. Itachi chuckled at that.

"So that got him red cheek…?" he asked, smirking in Sasuke's direction. Nothing can be hidden from the perceptive eyes of Itachi…

"N-No! Well… uhh…" said Sakura when Itachi smirked.

"I see… it's a secret then…" he said while Sakura reddened.

"It's not a secret… I just didn't know he's a pervert" muttered Sakura, quietly but Itachi heard it and raised his eyebrows; his eyes showing amusement. "Anyway, Uchiha-san…uhh… Itachi-san, are you alright now…? I was shocked to hear from Naruto-kun that so much happened after our disappearance…" she said.

"I'm fine now. They told me to rest which is really boring… But I'm glad everyone's alright. No one's hurt. I was actually concerned for you both though…" said Itachi and sighed, looking straight ahead. Sakura smiled.

"Sorry for causing you trouble…" said Sakura while Itachi gave her his rare smiles.

'He's such a kind hearted person… And when I first met him, I was almost scared as he looked so intimidating but I guess… Looks can be deceiving, ne…? To see I'm deceiving such a kind person…' she thought, looking at Itachi then glanced at Sasuke. 'But… he is the same since the first time I met him… Oh! What an unlucky day that was!'

'Hey! Can't you see? He cares for his family so much! He's not that much of a jerk alright!' exclaimed her inner self.

'Hmm… And he did save us like… three times now…? I should thank him properly for that' she thought, staring at him when…

"You both are getting along? Well… he's not that bad once you get to know him" said Itachi, interrupting her thoughts and glanced at Sasuke.

Sakura sighed causing Itachi to look at her. "I know… I've heard that before. It's not like I'm really interested in knowing him…" she muttered to herself, staring at the carpeted floor while Itachi smiled as he had heard her.

Sakura looked at him alarmed at what she had said. "Uhh… I m-mean umm…" she stammered, thinking for some excuse to cover up her slip up as she didn't know Itachi knowing about their 'fake relationship'.

"I know your secret… Don't worry; I won't tell others. Only Naruto and me know this besides you two" said Itachi, surprising her. He left out the part that he was the one behind the 'fake love story'. Before a dumbfounded Sakura could say anything, Mikoto interrupted…

"I can't wait to hear your adventure! But first… Go freshen up, Sasuke! Sakura-chan, you come with me" said Mikoto and grabbed a still surprised Sakura's wrist, dragging her away from others.

"Hey! How can you do this, Tem-…! Uhh… Hello Fugaku-san… and Itachi…" greeted Naruto as soon as he entered with some bags in his hand and was surprised to see Fugaku at home. Looking at him, Fugaku raised his eyebrow and greeted back "Hn" while Itachi chuckled.

"Naruto, what happened to your face…?" asked Itachi, although he knew the reason behind it. Naruto's left cheek was swelled and there was a bruise forming. He glared at Sasuke and put the bags on the couch.

Fugaku and Itachi looked at Sasuke who just shrugged and said, "He was talking too much". Sasuke stood up to go to his room and before Naruto could retort, Itachi stepped in.

"Come on Naruto. You need some icepack…" said Itachi as he dragged Naruto away with his free hand towards what seemed like in the direction of kitchen while Sasuke and Fugaku left to go upstairs.

* * *

**With Sakura… **

Fifteen minutes have passed after Mikoto dragged Sakura away from the others. She was currently sitting in a bath tub staring at nothing but thinking about the whole situation.

She had been feeling somewhat uncomfortable since they had entered the humongous house called 'Uchiha residence' and this was the first time she came at a place like this which made her nervous. She was feeling different around the family as she saw them talk with each other and welcomed her so kindly. 'A family…' she thought.

She noticed they had greeted her warmly and kindly as if she is a part of their family. She hadn't had a chance to be with a family like this for years now. It was rather strange for her that after staying alone for such a long time, she was surrounded by a family which was not hers but still a nice family.

She smiled as she recalled how Mikoto had embraced her; Itachi was annoying Sasuke and teased him; Mikoto and even the serious Fugaku had been smiling. Looking at them made her smile as well.

"Sakura-chan? Are you done? I brought you clothes. I'll wait outside" came Mikoto's voice, snapping Sakura from her thoughts.

"Y-Yes Mikoto-san! I'll be out in a minute!" replied Sakura as she wrapped the fluffy white towel around herself and stepped out. She glanced at herself in the mirror when she was done wearing clothes and ran her hand through her pink hair which was slightly damp. She was wearing a black knee length pencil skirt with a cream colored turtle neck sleeveless top.

After putting the towel and her old clothes in the basket, she exited the bathroom only to find Mikoto smiling at her. She smiled back and thanked Mikoto, "Thank you, Mikoto-san!"

"No need to thank me, Sakura-chan! You look so cute in those" said Mikoto, pointing at Sakura's clothes and gestured Sakura to sit on the chair. Sakura did as told while Mikoto approached her.

"Now, relax. I'll do your hair! It's the first time you have come home… Well, although under different circumstances but still! We'll be having lunch together for first time! Isn't it great!" exclaimed Mikoto as she blow dried Sakura's hair while talking.

Sakura smiled. She was feeling overwhelmed at the moment and jealous of Sasuke for having Mikoto as a mother. How happy she felt at the moment to have Mikoto's attention to herself. 'She's so caring… Will she be always like this to me…?' she thought.

Sakura's smile faltered at the thought. 'She is already doing so much for me and I should be grateful… yet, I'm wishing for more…' she thought and sighed.

"It really is great, Mikoto-san! I'm looking forward to it!" said Sakura, happily and smiled. "Mikoto-san… I am really sorry about that magazine incident… It was not my intention… Actually, there was some misunderstanding…" she said, looking at the floor while Mikoto combed her hair.

"Sakura-chan, you know, I'm really happy that Sasuke met you… When we heard about that magazine thing, we were angry that someone could do such thing! And the funny thing is Sasuke was so angry that he was snapping at almost everything and everyone. Like that one time he said… 'Whoever made this coffee is FIRED!' and I was the one who made that coffee!" said Mikoto and laughed along with Sakura.

"But then Itachi told us Sasuke had met you and fell in love with you. I was so happy! Too happy that I was going to have a party! But everyone rejected the idea… I was so excited to meet the girl he loves and when I saw you, I must say he's lucky! I'm already ready to make you my daughter-in-law!" said Mikoto, cheerfully.

Sakura looked at her surprised then stared sadly at the floor as she heard Mikoto saying those words. 'I can't believe I'm lying to such a kind person as her. I'm deceiving her and also others… I'm so ashamed of myself…' she thought, guilt taking over.

"I'm glad you both are alright. Sasuke said he had my necklace with him the whole time…" Mikoto blabbered. "You said your mother's name was Mebuki, right?" she asked and Sakura nodded. Mikoto proceeded to talk but Sakura spoke before her.

"Actually… I was surprised to see that necklace. My mother had the same so I thought it's hers and I even argued with him for it…" said Sakura and sighed. Mikoto stared at her surprised then grinned.

"Oh, So I was right! You are my friend Mebuki's daughter!" exclaimed Mikoto, causing Sakura to look up at Mikoto, surprised. Mikoto's tone saddened a little, as she spoke, "She's my best friend… Well… I'm really sorry, she's… your parents are…"

"It's alright, Mikoto-san…" said Sakura, as she caught where Mikoto was going. "Well… I'm sure you have stories to tell about you both, ne…?" she asked and smiled. Mikoto nodded returning to her usual self.

"Done!" exclaimed Mikoto and put the things neatly on the dresser. Sakura glanced up at the mirror and smiled. Her hair was now dried and flowed straight on her back, her fringes were held by a small red clip at the side.

"Thank you, Mikoto-san" said Sakura as she stood up and hugged Mikoto who smiled and returned the hug.

"Well… you can ask me for anything. I'm like your mother, Sakura-chan" said Mikoto as they let go of each other. "Now, let's go" she added as she proceeded to the door, followed by a smiling Sakura.

* * *

**Meanwhile… **

Sasuke sighed as he fell on his bed, now refreshed after a hot bath. His hair was disheveled but he didn't mind it for now. He closed his eyes, enjoying the silence of his room.

Naruto had told him that they (Uchiha's) were informed about their (Sasuke and Sakura's) whereabouts from the information they got from some criminals which were arrested by the cops for illegitimate shooting near the beach area. 'Must be those fools who fired at us' he thought.

That told them both Sasuke and Sakura were alright and they were sure Sasuke would find a way. Talk about assurance… And more importantly, their concern was Itachi at that moment. Well… Sasuke did find a way back home…

His mind filled with recent events but then stopped at the pink haired women. He recalled the morning's incident, when he woke up before her, while she was asleep.

He was staring at her, propping on his elbow, as she rested oblivious of being watched. He had to admit she looked innocent… too innocent to slap him that hard. He was surprised himself that he had reached out his hand to brush aside her pink locks from her face and frowned why he even did that yet he stared her for some time but then she mumbled something, breaking the trance he was in.

Sasuke sighed as he had felt guilty that he had unknowingly put her in danger and he didn't even noticed until Itachi talked about it. He opened frowned.

Just then he remembered a voice in his mind called her beautiful more than two times now. 'Well, she is beautiful if she doesn't speak the way she speaks to me… Just what the heck am I thinking?!' he thought furiously, opening his eyes. He recalled how many times she had 'insulted' and called him a 'jerk'. But then again why did he even agree to help her in the first place…?

He focused more on the slap he had received and glared at the ceiling. He just has to take revenge on that! '…And also for when she was flirting with that dumb freak in front of me! How can she do that when she has me?! …Okay… Now it's obvious that the Pinky is messing my head!' he thought and sighed, looking at the ceiling. 'Why am I…? Don't tell me I…'

"Yo, Sasuke!" exclaimed Naruto, just as he barged in Sasuke's room, followed by Itachi.

Sasuke merely chose to say "Tsk" and ignored them as he resumed looking at the ceiling. But that can't stop them from bugging him now, can they…?

"So… Sasuke? Enjoyed the trip with Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he plopped on Sasuke's bed, one leg folded while the other dangling off at the side of the bed. Sasuke turned his eyes to Naruto without moving while Itachi sat on the chair beside bed.

"That was nothing like a trip Naruto…" said Sasuke and sighed. "And why are you both here? If you are here to bug me, I suggest you leave now. Aniki, you should be resting" he said glancing at the both. Itachi and Naruto glanced at each other and smirked while Sasuke sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"You seem deep in thought" said Itachi.

"Yeah… About 'someone'…" added Naruto and grinned. Sasuke gave a warning glare to Naruto who held up his hands in defense and sweat dropped. Itachi smirked.

"Hey! Just saying because I haven't seen THAT look on your face…!" Naruto said as an excuse.

"Hn. You seem different" said Itachi. Sasuke sat up and gave them a bored look.

"It's nothing. I just need some rest" said Sasuke as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Then admit it you were thinking about her and we'll leave!" said Naruto, crossing his arms across his chest. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"I was not, Dobe"

"You were!"

"No, I was not!"

"You were! You totally did! You were thinking about her!"

"You Idiot! Why should I think about Sakura!"

"You… Wait! Ha! I never said her name! I got you!" exclaimed Naruto and grinned madly, waving his hands while Itachi chuckled. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"I already know who you were asking me about, Dobe. A fool can fall for your trick, not me" said Sasuke and shook his head. "Anyway, now that you mention it, I have to get back at her for something" he added and glared at nothing in particular.

"Hey! Don't do anything to her! I like her! She's a nice person and the only lady beside your mother who can stand up to you! Oh… wait… You are saying this because of that handprint on your cheek!" exclaimed Naruto, pointing his index finger at Sasuke who looked like he was about to strangle Naruto. "Oh, that's right! I came to call you for lunch! Let's go" he added and dashed off.

Sasuke glared. 'That Dobe! Can't keep his mouth shut! And NICE person? She treats me like she despises me. She insults me even though she knows WHO I am and don't have a little bit of respect for me… If only Aniki hadn't made up that dumb story!' he thought and sighed.

"What did you do that earned you a slap, Otouto? She even called you a pervert… What happened?" asked Itachi, amused. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at that.

"She told you that as well? That annoying Pinky…" said Sasuke, clenching his fists.

"Yeah… annoying Pinky who you are daydreaming about" stated Itachi, shaking his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes, saying "As if" and looked away frowning.

"You like her" said Itachi, gaining attention of Sasuke who gave him a 'Are-you-crazy' look. Itachi chuckled.

"Well… She had gotten your attention that means you seem interested in her" he added and shrugged. He stood up and walked towards the door. "If you need any advice, you know where to find me" he said and smirked slyly before leaving.

Sasuke sighed. "There he goes again…" he muttered as he adjusted his messy hair and made his way out of his bedroom.

* * *

"Sasuke, were you lost on your way here?" asked Itachi. He was sitting on his chair with Naruto beside him who was already attacking the food.

"Why don't you eat food, Aniki" stated Sasuke as he went to his seat only to find his chair was taken by Sakura who was chatting with his mother animatedly. His eyes narrowed at the pink haired lady as he sat on the seat beside her. Well… it was better than sitting beside Naruto.

"Where is Otou-san?" asked Sasuke when he saw his father was not present. Mikoto glanced at him as well as Sakura when he spoke.

"Ah, you are here, Sasuke! Fugaku is called in office again… He's with your Uncles" said Mikoto and smiled as Sasuke served food for himself and nodded. She resumed her talk with Sakura while eating when Naruto's cell phone rang.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, it's from Hinata-chan! They must be worried. Here" said Naruto and handed Sakura his cell phone across the table. Sakura took the phone and left the table saying "Excuse me" and Mikoto nodded.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura. 'She looks good in Kaa-san's clothes' he thought but then frowned. He closed his eyes in annoyance then glared at her before focusing on his food. 'Now, she's taking my place!' he thought, referring to his chair where she sat. He was interrupted when his mother questioned him, causing the occupants of the table to pause.

"Sasuke? When are you proposing to Sakura-chan?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– Whoa! That's long! Anyway, I hope you had fun reading! Review please! Thank you! ^^


	26. Chapter 26

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Summary** – Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of Infamous Corporation which leads to unexpected turn of events in their lives where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!", "Uh….". SxS, NxH, NxT, IxS, SxT. Modern AU.

**A/N **– Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews, lovesasusakuforever, dreamspirit522, Innocnt and the Guests! There will more of our favorite ships ahead and their cute moments! I hope you enjoy this one too! Happy reading! RnR! ^^

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**No One's POV **

"Sasuke? When are you proposing to Sakura-chan?" asked Mikoto.

Sasuke was deep in thought so he thought he heard wrong. He raised his eyebrows and blinked at the sudden question. Naruto and Itachi glanced at each other than at Sasuke. Naruto even paused his eating and gulped down the food in his mouth.

"Hn? I don't want to" Sasuke stated with a bored tone. He looked at his mother and saw her cheerful smile replacing with a plain look.

Naruto almost fall off his chair at that while Itachi shook his head. 'What kind of reaction is that? Why didn't he chock or anything…?' they both thought at the same time, sweat dropping when Sasuke resumed eating.

"Sasuke… What kind of response is that? Oh, I get it… Well, no need to be so shy" said Mikoto and chuckled. Now, all the three men sweat dropped.

"So cute~! Anyway, it's a man's job to propose, so you should be the one to do that. So when?" she continued, hopefully. Sasuke turn his head to look at his mother to answer her.

"Nev-… er- OWW!"

"Sasuke, what happened?" asked Mikoto as her younger son suddenly yelped. "Are you hurt?" she continued while Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm fine, Kaa-san" replied Sasuke, glaring across him at Naruto who laughed nervously. "What do you think you are doing, Dobe?" he asked.

"Oh, my leg slipped. Sorry, Sasuke. Haha" replied Naruto.

Itachi closed his eyes and covered his mouth with his fingers as if nothing happened but he was hiding his smirk. Mikoto shook her head at them and smiled.

"Kaa-san… He hasn't thought about it yet. Right, Sasuke? And you know he likes to give us surprises" replied Itachi. Naruto sighed relieved when Sasuke's glare turned to Itachi while Itachi smiled at him and his mother.

"Hn"

"Then think about it! You know if this much hasn't happened at the party, I was thinking of announcing about you two!" exclaimed Mikoto and smiled.

Sasuke chocked on the food then…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Sakura's POV**

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" I greeted happily on the phone.

"Sakura-chan! How are you? Where are you?" she asked. She's so worried…

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan. And I'm at Uchiha residence" I answered her and she sighed.

"Thank goodness… We were so worried. Ino-chan and Ten-chan are with Tsunade-sama…" Hmm… that explains why Ino hasn't snatched her cell phone by now…

"Oh, good to hear they are working. Anyway, I'll be there soon. Tell everyone not to worry about me. Okay, Hinata-chan? I have to go now" I told her.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. Take care" she said. "You too" replying, I ended the call. I went back to my seat beside Mikoto-san.

"Sorry, about that. Here, thank you, Naruto-kun" I said and as I sat down, I saw Naruto-kun and Itachi-san smiling at me.

"No problem at all!" said Naruto as he took his cell phone back and continued to eat. Wow… he seems too hungry…

I wanted to hurry up eating and leave as I was feeling some dangerous vibes coming from beside me. I know who it was coming from… but the question is, why? What is the problem of this guy? Okay, now I can't take it. It's kind of suffocating me…

I turned my head to the side to look at him and saw he was glaring in front of him… at Naruto-kun? Now I see Naruto-kun is avoiding looking at Sasuke and was trying to finish his food hurriedly… I chuckled at that.

'Wrong move…'

He immediately turned to glare at me after I chuckled. And I did the only thing I could do… I smiled at him, a little forced. He turned and resumed eating his food and I saw lot of tomatoes on his plate… Wow… A smile really is effective in times… The lunch was quiet after that and the food was really great! I really loved it! I could still feel the dark aura but WHATEVER! I focused on the delicious food!

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Aniki, what's with the lie again?" asked Sasuke.

The men were relaxing in the parlor after their lunch. Itachi sighed as he sat on the arm chair. Naruto was already seated and doing something on his cell phone. Sasuke took a seat on the couch beside Naruto adjacent to Itachi's arm chair.

"Well… I didn't expect Kaa-san to ask that question so suddenly. What do you suggest? Shock her with your answer?" asked Itachi, shaking his head. "At least, Naruto stopped you… Sometimes, your indifference gives me a fright" he added.

"But still… I don't like it. And what do you suggest I should do?" questioned Sasuke, leaning back. "You hear Kaa-san? She is planning way ahead and what if she finds out?" he added, frowning. Itachi and Naruto snickered.

"Yeah! That would have been hilarious to watch at the party!" exclaimed Naruto and laughed while Itachi agreed.

"Hn. He even chocked on tomato at the mention of it" added Itachi.

"Enjoying my misery? You'll regret it, Dobe" said Sasuke, smirking at Naruto. "And I have to get back at her. Tsk… You guys are useless" he stated as he stood up, thinking of a plan when…

"There you are boys!" came Mikoto's voice which caused them all to look at the older women who was followed by the pink haired lady. "She says she won't stay and has to go back" added Mikoto, pointing at Sakura.

"Well… I agree. She should" stated Sasuke, shooting a glare at Sakura.

Silence…

"Uhh… He means her friends must be worried and she has a job to attend to, so she has to go back… right Sasuke?" Naruto covered up and laughed. Sasuke sighed and started to leave.

Mikoto raised her eyebrows. "Is he sad… as Sakura-chan is leaving…?" she questioned, puzzled.

'More like angry at her…' thought Itachi and Naruto. Sakura huffed and looked away.

"Well… Thank you everyone for taking care of me…" curtsied Sakura and bowed a little. The three smiled at her and Mikoto told her no need for the formalities.

'I'll be more safe away from him. Ugh! Ever since I slapped him, he's got more annoying! Wait… I just sounded like him!' thought Sakura and grimaced.

'Yeah, you did. And that slap sure echoed in that room, you know' chirped her inner voice. Both she and her inner self snickered at that in her mind.

"Sasuke! Stop right there" boomed Mikoto's voice.

Sasuke paused at the first step of the stairs and looked back at his mother. Mikoto smiled at him too sweetly while Naruto and Itachi chatted with Sakura but the three paused to look at Mikoto.

"Sakura-chan is leaving so go and take her back" stated Mikoto. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at that.

"No! There's no need! I'll go by myself, Mikoto-san" Sakura immediately refused. Sasuke silently agreed but he knew his mother won't allow it so he tried a different way.

"Naruto, drive her back" stated Sasuke, nonchalantly. Naruto was about to speak but Mikoto beat him to it.

"Whose girlfriend is she?" Mikoto pressed. Sasuke could see Itachi and Naruto trying to control their laugh behind his mother while Sakura looked panicked. Then he smirked…

"Okay, Kaa-san. Naruto, the keys" said Sasuke. "Let's go, Sa-ku-ra" he added, smirking.

Mikoto smiled while Naruto and Itachi shared a look. Sasuke was already walking towards exit and Naruto threw the car keys at him. Sasuke caught it with ease.

"N-Naruto-kun, come with me!" said Sakura, extending her hand at Naruto as Sasuke dragged her by her other hand. Naruto and Itachi could already see some tears at the corner of her eyes.

"I guess I should go-…" started Naruto but Mikoto cut him off again with a glare. 'I'm sorry… Sakura-chan…' he thought and sighed.

"They look so cute~!" chirped Mikoto, staring at the backs of Sasuke and Sakura till they exited while Itachi just smirked, amused.

'…And they call me weird…' Naruto sweat dropped.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Glad to hear she's alright… That girl scared me to death! I couldn't even drink properly because of it" said Lady Tsunade and sighed. Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Shizune sweat dropped.

'Yeah… right' they thought, glancing at the side of the table where more than usual bottles laid. Hinata shook her head while the other women rolled their eyes.

"Okay… She's coming here?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. She said she'll come here soon…" informed Hinata. Tsunade nodded at that.

"Very well… You are all dismissed" said Tsunade. She glanced at the newspaper on the corner of her desk where she could see the headlines of Uchiha's cruise being ambushed. She sighed.

The other ladies left the office smiling and chatting. 'Well… I guess I should meet Mikoto-san and discuss 'some things' with her… Knowing her, she must be happy and planning their marriage already' she thought and laughed.

"But… I still doubt if Sakura is telling the truth…" Tsunade muttered. 'Nah… She won't lie. I can tell he's the real Uchiha Sasuke… I saw glimpse of Mikoto in him when I first saw him' she thought and shrugged when…

"Hello, Tsunade! Long time no see!"

"Jiraiya, don't barge in like that!" snapped Tsunade, glaring at the white haired man. "Why are you here?" she questioned.

"No hello?" muttered Jiraiya then shrugged. "Well… I came to meet Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend. Where is the lady?" he asked, grinning.

* * *

"Uhh… It's alright… You don't have to do this… I have to go to the office first…" said Sakura, hesitantly. Well… she tried for the second time…

Sasuke drove the car while Sakura sat on the passenger seat and fidgeted. Sasuke didn't say anything since they exited his home and the silence was killing Sakura.

'He's toooo quiet… That's very… fishy' she thought.

The car suddenly stopped, causing Sakura to jerk forward. She tensed and looked outside to found he had parked near a busy street, merely ten minutes away from his home. Sakura looked at Sasuke questioningly and found him looking at her, stoically.

"Get off" stated Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"Get off the car. You said you can go by yourself"

'Ugh! THIS JERK! I should have seen this coming!' thought Sakura, clenching her fists. She saw him smirking at her and contemplated whether to punch him or not. 'He just wants make a fool out of me. He thinks I'll plead him! Ha!'. She exhaled deeply.

"Fine… I don't want you near me anyway" stated Sakura, rolling her eyes. "I should have just called Sai-kun to pick me up" she continued, opening the car door.

Sasuke's ears perked. "Who?"

"None of your business" spat Sakura, glaring at him.

"How are you going to call him by the way?" asked Sasuke, amused.

"…Uh… N-None of your business?" she said but mentally cursed as she sounded unsure.

"Well… I would like to see you try then" challenged Sasuke, smirking and came out of the car. He pulled the hood of his black hoodie over his head and leaned on the closed door, crossing his arms.

"Why don't you just shoo away from here?" shot Sakura, furious.

"Well… I might reconsider dropping you off if you make a polite request and sincerely apologize to me…" he said, ignoring her statement.

"Dream on, Uchiha" stated Sakura before turning around.

Ignoring how cool he looked, Sakura huffed and glanced around her but spotted no familiar person. She stomped away from him, irritated. She saw public phone booth a few meters away but she had no money. Sasuke only stood there and followed her with his eyes. He watched how she asked for help from unknown people.

"Excuse me, Ma'm. Can I-…" Sakura asked a lady who ignored Sakura and left in a hurry. That was the fourth time now…

Sasuke frowned, looking at Sakura. He should feel satisfied and triumphant but he didn't… He felt angry instead. 'How can people ignore and refuse to help others who are in need?' he thought. He unconsciously clenched his fists, which were still crossed over his chest. On the other hand, Sakura sighed. She turned to look at Sasuke and saw he was still looking at her.

"That's enough. Come on, let's go. I'll drop you off" said Sasuke, appearing behind her. Sakura jumped.

"D-Don't speak upon me like that! Anyway, I refuse" said Sakura, putting her hand up. "I know your intention. You will just drag me to your car and before I could enter, you'll drive away leaving me standing there like a fool" she continued. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"I won't. It's pathetic to watch you like that" stated Sasuke.

"Then don't watch. I don't want your help" she said, walking further away from him and spotted a descent looking man. She approached him with a smile. Sasuke watched blank faced, standing where he was.

"Hello, Sir. I need some help… Actually, I wanted to make an urgent call… Can you lend me your phone for a call please?" said Sakura and smiled at the man. The man looked up at Sakura and smirked.

"Hmm… Is this cute lady asking for a favor?" asked the man, smiling. Sakura nodded, looking a little abashed for being called 'cute'. "Well, I would love to help you but… how about a date in return?" he added, smirking. Both Sakura's and Sasuke's narrowed.

"Uhh… No, thanks" replied Sakura. 'All guys are the same! And I thought he looked descent' she thought and turned to leave when the man grabbed her hand.

Sasuke didn't like the scene one bit. In fact, he was furious when the man grabbed her hand. He was about to reach the scene when…

"Sakura-san…? Hey, leave her alone or you'll regret it" said a man, as he stopped his black bike in front of Sakura. He removed his black helmet revealing his short black hair and a frowning face.

"Sai-kun! I'm so glad to see you!" exclaimed Sakura cheerfully, punching the man's face who had grabbed her hand and paid him no mind.

Sai sweat dropped. "…I told you, you'll regret it…" he said to the man on the floor. "You should leave while you have a chance" he added while Sakura continued blabbering. The man left hurriedly, mumbling something.

"Thank goodness! I was about to call you to come pick me up. Anyway, let's just go" Sakura continued. "I can't stand the people around here. They are so rude!" she emphasized, looking at Sasuke.

'That's Sai…?' thought Sasuke, looking at the new comer. His eyebrow twitched when Sakura smirked in his direction and continued to talk to Sai person.

"Oh, I forgot… Wait a minute, Sai-kun" Sasuke heard her say and then she shouted…

"OMG! IT'S UCHIHA SASUKE! IT'S HIS CAR! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! KYAAA~!"

**To be Continued….**

* * *

**A/N **– Alright! I hope you like the chapter! Review and share your thoughts! Thank you! ^^


	27. Chapter 27

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Summary** – Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of Infamous Corporation which leads to unexpected turn of events in their lives where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!", "Uh….". SxS, NxH, NxT, IxS, SxT. Modern AU.

**A/N **– Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows! I won't waste much time now… Just review at the end! And don't forget to tell me which 'scenes' you like! I hope you enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**No One's POV**

"OMG! IT'S UCHIHA SASUKE! IT'S HIS CAR! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! KYAAA~!"

"…?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw people… mostly women looking in his direction. He could already hear the stomping of their feet coming towards him and for the first time ever, he frantically looked around expecting a help… or a miracle…

'Oh no…'

And… he did the only thing he could do at the moment… He crossed his arms up in defense to protect himself from the upcoming attack but then…

'Hn…?'

The women passed him as if he was not there and towards his black shiny car, a few meters behind him. He blinked and turned his head to look over his shoulder. He saw the women looking… or tried looking inside the car through the tinted windows. His tense shoulders relaxed and he released the breath of relief he didn't knew he was holding, thankful that they didn't recognize him. He was grateful he wore his jacket and had covered his head putting the hood up. 'Are they really that interested to see me?' he thought and sweat dropped. And then… He heard a laugh.

Sakura was laughing hard and wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes as she found the scene hilarious while Sai looked puzzled around and at the women swarming around the car. 'How I wish I had my cell phone right now! That epic scene needed to be recorded!' thought Sakura, amused.

"Sai-kun, what are we waiting for? Let's go" said Sakura, mirth hidden in her voice.

"Uhh… Sure" replied Sai. He put his helmet back on his head; not really getting what was going on…

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and saw he was glaring at her. She threw a triumphant grin at him and gave him a victory sign as Sai started the bike. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke when they passed by him.

On the other hand, Sasuke, who was extremely furious now, clenched his fists tightly and buried them inside his pockets; furious that she almost blew his cover. He started walking in the opposite direction of his car as he could still hear the disappointed voices of the women. There was no way he was getting his car without them noticing him…

'That woman! This is unacceptable! I can't believe she managed to get me with that cheap trick! First, she slapped me and now this! Humiliating' thought Sasuke, walking coolly and blending in the crowd. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 'Naruto'.

* * *

Sai parked his bike as they had reached their workplace. He looked questioningly at Sakura, who was standing beside him… strangely happy. He was confused by Sakura's actions since they left the sidewalk when suddenly the pink haired lady started laughing again. He looked at her, curious about her behavior.

"Sakura-san? What was that all about?" asked Sai, curious. He removed his helmet while Sakura still had that silly grin on her face. "Well… Was there really Uchiha Sasuke? I didn't see him…" he added.

"Well… He was there, that black hoodie guy who was standing few meters away from us! And that was funny! Did you see him all tensed and panicked? Oh, that was the best!" exclaimed Sakura and laughed again, recalling the 'scene'. Sai raised his eyebrow.

"That was Uchiha Sasuke…? Well… I couldn't recognize him as I could not see his face clearly" said Sai, thinking. "Anyway… he could be in trouble if they recognize him, right?" he enquired.

"Yes, of course! But… he was saved… due to my generosity as I didn't point at him. Now he'll understand not to mess with me! Ha! Serves him right!" Sakura continued and Sai blinked.

"Sakura-san, isn't it a mean thing to do that to your boyfriend? Your boyfriend can get hurt. And why did you leave your boyfriend like that on a sidewalk?" Sai enquired. Sakura's eyebrow twitched at that.

"Will you stop saying 'boyfriend' over and over again?!" she berated.

"But isn't it the truth? I'm calling your boyfriend as… your boyfriend" he shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Oh my god…! Sai-kun… Let's just stop… I'm tired already…"

"Oh, alright then… Let's go inside. Tsunade-sama will be happy to see you. It's good to see you are alright. Everyone was worried for you"

"Hmm… I can guess…" smiled Sakura. "Sai-kun… Thank you so much! I owe you one for saving me!" she added as they walked towards the entrance.

"You're welcome, Sakura-san… but I didn't really do anything. I was just there for an errand and I saw you coincidently…" explained Sai, walking beside Sakura.

"Even so… Thank you" she smiled before leaving inside. Sai followed, shrugging.

* * *

"Will you shut up, Dobe!" snapped Sasuke, annoyed.

Sasuke had called his 'obnoxious and most reliable' friend as soon as he turned around the corner of the side walk. It turned out that Naruto was in his car already leaving the Uchiha mansion but upon hearing his best friend's predicament… after laughing and finding the situation humorous, Naruto suggested sending Uchiha's chauffer but Sasuke refused, reasoning that he don't want to attract any more attention and after some threatening words from the already furious Uchiha, of course the blonde agreed…

"I'll shut up once you tell me the truth!" Naruto snapped back. He just loves pestering his best friend…

"I told you that the women were swarming around my car so I couldn't get it" said Sasuke again, shooting a glare at the driving blonde.

"Yeah, I got that. I'm asking, why were you out of the car…? And only about ten minutes from your house no less?" questioned Naruto, ignoring the glare from the seething man on the passenger seat. "Wait… where is Sakura-chan? You didn't tell me that either!" he added, shooting a suspicious glance at Sasuke.

"Went off with some Sai guy who apparently works with her" stated Sasuke, obviously peeved at the mention of the pink haired lady.

"What?! Who? Oh! You did something that made her angry. So she went off with another guy and left you on the street with your car, huh? That was like… only she would do. Then you chased after her, leaving your car but still she left" assumed Naruto, looking at the road then smirked. "How do you feel now? I'd be… hurt, if my girlfriend does that to me… Tsk… This awful feeling" he continued, clutching his heart with one hand and faking a hurtful expression.

"Whatever… Stop being so dramatic. I'm not hurt and I didn't chase after her, Dobe" retorted Sasuke, rolling his eyes. 'It did feel wrong when she left me like that and left… with HIM' crossed his mind. 'Tsk… what am I thinking… I need to do something. This is getting out of my hand' thinking, he frowned.

"Hmm… but you look… kind of… angry, Teme"

"Glad you noticed, Dobe. I'm furious"

"Because… Your girlfriend noticed how much of a 'Teme' you are and left you for another guy?"

"Tsk. Will you shut it? She's not my girlfriend, you know it… And she shouldn't have done that" stated Sasuke, referring to Sakura's stunt on the sidewalk but Naruto misunderstood it due to Sasuke's lack of explanation.

Naruto smirked slyly, thinking 'He's angry because she left with other guy! That's news! Itachi-bro would give me my free ramen coupon back if I share this piece if information with him! Believe it!'. He mentally cheered.

"Oh ho-ho-ho! Not a girlfriend yet you are jealous because she left with another guy, huh? I get it…" Naruto pressed.

"Jealous…? Don't make me laugh. Tsk… Speed up, Dobe. I have to endure another five minutes with you and I'm in no mood to explain" stated Sasuke, folding his arms on his chest. 'But I must admit… that was good. She managed to throw me over the edge… She's something…' he thought and smirked unintentionally.

"Hey! Tou-chan (Dad) called me home but being your best and AWESOME friend I am, I came to rescue you! But… she's something, don't you think?" grinned Naruto and whistled at his best friend who shot him a glare. "I'll shut up since I got what I wanted…" he mumbled, unaffected by the glare.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…!"

* * *

"Sakura… Glad to see you alright!" exclaimed Ino and Tenten at the same time, as they hugged Sakura.

"Welcome back, Sakura-chan!" greeted Hinata, standing beside them and smiled.

"Yes-yes… It's so nice to see you guys too!" Sakura greeted back, smiling.

"Well, Sakura… we have a lot to talk but… Tsunade-sama is waiting for you" said Ino and sighed as both Tenten and her let go of Sakura. "But we'll be coming to your home after work to hear about your tour! There are many other things to share as well!" exclaimed Ino, eyes sparkling.

The twitch of Sakura's eyes went unnoticed by the girls as Tenten and Hinata tried to calm Ino down. "I won't call it a tour…" Sakura mumbled and left for Lady Tsunade's office.

* * *

**Lady Tsunade's Office**

'Knock, Knock'

After hearing a "Come in" through the door, Sakura opened the door and entered her boss's office. Lady Tsunade was standing with a file in her hand with Shizune standing beside her. Both glanced at who entered and saw Sakura smiling at them, nervously.

"Sakura, I'm glad you are safe!" said Tsunade as she reached Sakura and hugged her. Sakura stood surprised by the sudden hug but composed herself as she hugged back. Shizune smiled at them.

"Welcome back, Sakura-chan" greeted Shizune as Lady Tsunade let go of the pink haired lady.

"Glad to be back finally!" Sakura grinned. 'Wow! I guess I'm really loved by many people! I'm happy!' thought Sakura and cheered mentally but paused hearing the next question…

"Why? Didn't enjoy Uchiha's company?" asked Lady Tsunade, smirking. Shizune giggled while Sakura smiled, forced.

"I-It's not like that… I just… I mean…" stammered Sakura, thinking for an answer.

'I was on the verge of killing him! That STUCK-UP RICH JERK! Looking down on me like that always! But this time… I WON! Now he'll understand not to mess with Haruno Sakura!' she thought, mentally smirking.

"I was just kidding, Sakura… Who wouldn't enjoy when they are with their loved ones?" said Lady Tsunade and smiled.

'GAHHH! These are like curse words! Who would love that Jerk?!' Sakura's thoughts continued…

'Ehem… Actually, all of his fans and women out there love him…and also his family… and his friends… If you hadn't noticed…' her inner self pointed out.

'I-It's b-because they hadn't seen the demon behind that stupid angelic face!' Sakura shot back at her inner self.

'You just complimented him by calling his face angelic, by the way… And also, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san is looking at you weirdly…' said her inner self, causing Sakura to snap back to reality.

"Haha… True…! Anyway, Tsunade-sama… there might be a lot of work pending for me, so I guess… I'll start working now" said Sakura, changing the subject.

"Well… you could start working tomorrow. Today, take rest. I know you both had hard time… I'm just glad you two are back safely. I must thank the Uchiha. I heard that he jumped right after you to save you… He's really something" said Lady Tsunade, slightly amused.

'Oh My God! Even Tsunade-sama is praising him! Like, Helloooo… There were some instances where I had to save myself from him! And I'm just reminded that I owe him for saving my life…' thought Sakura, frowning.

"Yes, I agree. How about we meet him personally and thank him properly?" suggested Shizune and smiled.

"Well… I was thinking the same. I did want to talk to the Uchiha's anyway…" said Lady Tsunade, nodding at Shizune.

"Huh…? B-but-…" started Sakura but was interrupted…

"Sakura… I'm like your mother… So I should meet him and his family formally since he's courting you. Well… I had met his mother but that was long ago. And besides, it's my duty as I'm your guardian" said lady Tsunade. Sakura sighed and nodded as she noted the seriousness of her guardian's voice.

"I understand, Tsunade-sama… but he's already coming to the party you wanted him to come… which is almost three weeks away, right? It was so hard to convince him to come to that party and I don't think he'll cancel his 'whatever' plans for a meet up…" blabbered Sakura while having a flash back of her 'deal' with the youngest Uchiha, regretting it all the while...

"Sakura, did something happen between you two? It seems like you want to avoid meeting him…" said Lady Tsunade, looking at Sakura suspiciously. Sakura sweated, smiling nervously.

"N-no, Tsunade-sama! He's so nice and charming… A sweetheart actually! Nothing can happen between us! Absolutely, NOTHING!" exclaimed Sakura, dramatically putting an emphasis on 'Nothing'. "Why are you smiling like that?" she questioned when she saw Lady Tsunade grinning.

"Aa… just happy for you that you found someone like him… And Jiraiya came asking for you… Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend. That 'magazine' comes from his company. He wanted to ask you some questions but I refused…" informed Lady Tsunade.

"Oh… Thank you, Tsunade-sama! I don't know what Uchi…uh… Sasuke-kun will do if anything else is published like that again. He was so furious last time" stated Sakura. '…that I am still paying for it!' she continued in her mind.

"Hmm… Well, I refused at first but then he offered me a deal so I accepted…" continued Lady Tsunade, shrugging.

"What?!" exclaimed Sakura, with wide eyes.

"Nothing like that will happen again, I promise… Besides, I'm thinking of giving you a special treat for that… Just persuade him to meet us at dinner sometime. Use your charms" stated Lady Tsunade, winking at Sakura and smirked.

'Is she serious?! After today's stunt I pulled on the sidewalk, I'm sure he'll snap my neck if he sees me near him! I thought I don't have to see him for at least a week!' Sakura mentally exclaimed and groaned at her misfortune.

'And she's talking about a special treat... Although, I'm sure she's just tricking us…' her inner self cut in…

"I… don't know… I'll try. Well… his family is nice but they are busy people so…" said Sakura, pondering over pros and cons…

"I'm sure you'll do it! Tell Mikoto I want to meet her, I'm sure she'll agree instantly. Besides, I have to talk about your future" said Lady Tsunade and smiled. Her enthusiasm didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Uhh… Well then… I'll leave now… See you tomorrow!" said Sakura quickly, before she is showered with more demands of her boss. She was mentally panicking now…

'Future…? What future?! Since I met that guy, I can't even have a peaceful day and she's talking about future! What will happen now…?' she berated mentally, gulping.

* * *

**Uzumaki Residence…**

"Long time no see, Minato" greeted Jiraiya.

"Hey! Welcome, Jiraiya-san! Nice to see you" Minato greeted back, smiling. "Kushina, look who is here!" he added, leading Jiraiya in the house. The men heard a "Coming!" from inside the house.

"Where's Naruto? Haven't seen him for a long time now" said Jiraiya, as he sat on the couch. Minato sat across him and smiled.

"He'll be here shortly… He'll be happy to see his Godfather after a long time" stated Minato.

"Hmm… Well, I had been out of the city for a while but when I came back I heard you are back so here I am! How is he doing?" asked Jiraiya.

"He's good… working well with his best friend. We are happy he is surrounded by good friends" said Minato when his wife came in…

"Hey! Jiraiya-san! Welcome! What a surprise!" greeted Kushina who was wiping her hands with her apron. "How are you doing?" she asked and smiled.

"As usual… I was working on my latest novel but took more time than intended… But all is fine and I am finally back. Last time I came, I couldn't meet Naruto. And now it's a surprise he is working" said Jiraiya. Minato and Kushina smiled.

"I'll make some tea" said Kushina and left before anyone could say anything.

"Naruto told us about the magazine incident of Uchiha's. That's why you are here, aren't you, Jiraiya-san?" questioned Minato. Jiraiya sweat dropped.

"Aa… You can put it that way… Well, the person I made in-charge while I was gone did that without asking me but it's not their fault. I told them to publish spicy news…" explained Jiraiya.

"I see… Naruto told us Sasuke was really angry with that magazine article that he demanded to shut down your company when he read it" replied Minato and chuckled.

"How did Naruto know that?" asked Jiraiya, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, Naruto is Sasuke's best friend and assistant. He works with him. But that aside, if Sasuke knows you are here then he'll definitely come for you…" replied Minato.

"Wait… you mean, Naruto is Sasuke's best friend? Great!" exclaimed Jiraiya.

"Uhh… Did you hear what I said after that…?" asked Minato and sweat dropped.

"Yeah-yeah… But that's all taken care of. Well… I'm interested in meeting Sasuke's girlfriend, actually. I wanted to know what's the story. Too bad she was not there when I went to meet her" explained Jiraiya. 'If I had known he's Naruto's best friend, I wouldn't have made a deal with Tsunade. Anyway, what's done is done…' he thought and sighed.

"I see… Both Sasuke and Sakura-chan went missing after the party but finally they are back… Naruto seems relieved now" explained Minato and smiled.

"Well… Naruto said she's Sasuke's girlfriend now. It was 'Love at first sight' thing!" exclaimed Kushina as she came in with a tray in her hands. "Isn't it cute? I didn't know Sasuke of all people will fell in love like that. I thought Naruto would find someone before Sasuke… (Sigh)"

"Don't be upset, Kushina. I'm sure there's someone… The main problem is, if he realizes it…" said Minato, thinking.

And all the three people sighed at that…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **– And done! I'm sure you guys enjoyed reading! As usual read, review, fav and follow! Thanks a lot! ^^


	28. Chapter 28

**Title** \- Unexpected Turn of Life

**Summary** – Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of Infamous Corporation which leads to unexpected turn of events in their lives where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!", "Uh….". SxS, NxH, NxT, IxS, SxT. Modern AU.

**A/N **– Hello everyone! Happy Halloween! Thank you for reviews, favs and follows and liking the story so far! Sorry for the late update though. Well… On with the story! ^^

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter 28 **

**No One's POV**

"SAKURA!" exclaimed Ino, barging in Sakura's apartment. Hinata and Tenten followed her inside.

"Calm down, Ino" said Sakura, standing up from her chair. "Welcome guys!" she greeted and smiled at the three. They seated themselves randomly and all of them turned to Sakura, grinning. Sakura stood up.

"Sakura, you forgot to lock the door again?" said Ino while Tenten and Hinata sighed.

"No, I just came inside. I was sweeping outside. Wait… I'll bring some drinks" said Sakura.

"Here, Sakura-chan. We brought dinner" said Hinata, handing Sakura some bags.

"Huh? I was thinking of making food for us!"

"No thanks. We all know you can't cook" stated Tenten. Sakura glared at her while Ino and Hinata laughed.

"Hey! I'm trying to learn!" retorted Sakura and turned to Hinata. "Oh, that reminds me… this weekend we are going to visit Anko-san and the kids and we have to make cookies for them!" she added and grinned. The ladies agreed with her, "Sure!"… "Alright…"… "I guess so…"

"Anyway, I'll be right back" said Sakura and went in the kitchen. She came back with a tray of cups in her hands and saw the others were chatting… more like Ino pestering Tenten. Sakura kept the tray on the coffee table getting the attention of others. "Guys, this is the new herbal tea I brought last week! Try it"

"Okay…" her friends smiled at Sakura. They all sat comfortably when Ino called for attention.

"Hey, Forehead! Neji-san called our Tenten out on a date~!" exclaimed Ino and smirked. Sakura blinked.

"Wow! So much happened when I was not here? Congrats Tenten!" Sakura joined in happily. Hinata laughed nervously while Tenten slapped Ino on the back…

"OUCH!"

"That's not like it! Neji-kun called me because Hinata-chan was not receiving her call because she was busy! He told me to bring her for dinner meet up!" Tenten corrected and shook her head.

"See how disappointed she looks…" Ino mumbled, sighing earning a warning look from Tenten. Ino put her hands up in defense.

"Hmm… I get it now. That means… Hinata-chan…?" said Sakura and looked at Hinata who was looking at her lap. "Are you okay with this, Hinata-chan? If not… you should cancel-…"

"It's alright, Sakura-chan. I can't always hide anyway… Besides, Tenten-chan will be coming with me and my sister will be there. She told me Neji-nii-san hasn't told father about me yet… but he's really angry…" Hinata cut in and smiled.

"Oyi… It'll be fine! If he forces Hinata-chan to go back to their home, just knock him out" Ino chimed in and shrugged while the others agreed with her and laughed.

"Hey, Sai-kun was also at the party! I never knew he was invited or he knows some corporate people! Anyway, that aside! Tell us about your trip! What happened! I want all the details!" exclaimed Ino turning to Sakura, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Sakura saw the strange glint her friends' eyes and sweat dropped.

"So that's the reason you brought dinner, isn't it? You didn't want us to waste time on cooking! You Ino-pig"

"Alright, Forehead… You got me. But still! You have to tell us!"

"Some friend you are… Anyway, there's nothing much to tell anyway. When I woke up, we were on some empty beach which totally looked abandoned! I thought that was the end for me. I almost drown and then I was on an abandoned beach! What a luck I have!" said Sakura, thinking and recalling.

"Oh… How lucky you are to be alone with Uchiha Sasuke, Forehead!"

"Uhh… That was sarcasm, Ino…" stated Sakura and sweat dropped when her friends ignored her.

"But you are lucky! I mean we know he jumped after you to save you without thinking of consequences and risked his life, according to Naruto-kun. Who will do that for you?" Ino chimed in.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She pointed her index finger in air and continued, "Anyway, we then found a village and stayed there for the night and in the morning, Naruto-kun came to take us back. The End"

Ino's smirk told her that she wasn't satisfied with the story. Ino started, "Ha-ha. Now start with the details! I know you cut a LOT of details"

"I know what you are thinking, Ino-pig! Nothing happened and stop your indecent thoughts that will creep us out!"

"Forehead! I was getting to an interesting part! Stop interrupting me!" Ino snapped.

Sakura closed her ears with her hands and ignored Ino who continued blabbering and tried to get Sakura to hear her. But… Sakura was persistent not to hear Ino's views as she knew Ino will put 'weird' thoughts in her mind for she's VERY talented in persuasion… Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped at the scene.

"I don't think she's listening to us anymore, Ino" Tenten cut in.

"How about we start eating dinner…?" suggested Hinata and left for the kitchen. Tenten followed after her, sighing at Ino who kept ranting and Sakura who looked as if she'll strangle Ino.

* * *

**Uzumaki Residence…**

Naruto switched off the TV and stretched his arms. He leaned back on couch and sighed. As soon as he was back home, he was just sitting doing nothing except thinking about all the incidents revolving around his best friend and chuckled. He had been swiping across channels for fifteen minutes but nothing caught his interest. He stood up.

"Man… I'm bored" he muttered, sighing.

"Naruto! Come and help set the table!" came Kushina's voice from the kitchen.

"Coming, Kaa-chan!" he replied and went the kitchen. "You're in kitchen, Tou-chan?" he asked Minato who was wiping dishes. Both his parents wore red apron.

"Ah… Naruto… I was just helping Kushina with the cooking…" said Minato, still smiling.

Naruto smirked, "Tou-chan, you lost again…". Kushina laughed while Minato's smiled faltered. "How much this time?" he asked, causing Minato to glare at Kushina.

"You sound like I always lose, Son" stated Minato and sighed. Kushina shook her head.

"You don't?" asked Naruto, raising his eyebrows.

"I won last time! Aren't you being too smart today?" retorted Minato, putting the dishes on table.

"Of course, he's my son" Kushina cut in and Minato sighed. Naruto laughed.

"I give up" Minato rolled his eyes when his wife and son cheered. "Oh, and how's Haruno Sakura-san and Uchiha's?" he asked, abruptly causing Naruto to pause.

"Aa… She's… sparring surprisingly well, we can say. I mean, you should see her standing up to Sasuke! He gets so riled up! Man, it's funny to watch. Even Itachi likes her especially for that, I'm sure. Itachi told me she slapped Sasuke because he called her annoying" Naruto blabbered, laughing.

'Should I tell them the truth? Nah… It's not the time yet. Besides, Itachi told me it must remain between us four…' Naruto sighed mentally.

"Wow. Sasuke must be furious" commented Minato. '…Standing up to Sasuke…?' he raised an eyebrow but dismissed it when his wife spoke.

"I don't think so… because he loves her! Right, Naruto?" Kushina added, grinning.

"Aa… Yeah… Hehe" Naruto smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He was done setting the table and took a seat.

'I do wish that was the case… If only he admits… Who am I kidding? I'm talking about Teme here! But still… I have to do something. May be I'll ask Itachi?' his thoughts were in cut off by his mother.

"Hey, how's Hinata-chan? And when are you going to introduce her to us?" Kushina suddenly asked, smirking. Minato sat on his chair while Kushina served them dinner.

"Oh, she's- wait… How do you guys know her?!" exclaimed Naruto at the sudden mention of indigo haired woman.

"Don't change the subject, Naruto!" Kushina cut in. "We just happen to hear you talking to her on your phone. So what's going on, huh?" she teased.

"Oh. She's a good friend. Woah! Mom this gravy is delicious! And yeah! She's a Hyuuga! She's Neji's cousin. I was surprised at first but anyway… Why do you want to meet her?" asked Naruto.

"…A good friend…? What am I going to do with him…" muttered Kushina, glaring at her husband. Minato sighed.

"Hyuuga…? Just bring her to meet us sometime Naruto…" said Minato, smiling as he resumed eating. Kushina shook her head as she followed suit.

* * *

Sakura exhaled deeply. Her friends had left few minutes ago. She had clearly dodged embarrassing questions and successfully persuaded her friends that it was nothing they thought had happened. She huffed when Ino said to her that she was still not satisfied and will get her answers. Sakura had snapped that if she wants answers then she should ask 'Sasuke-kun' of course…

Sakura chuckled as she recalled Ino's glare at her. 'Her imagination could be… too much sometimes. I can't believe they think I was a damsel in distress! Now they think he's a Hero! A Prince in a Shining Armor! As if! But still… I can't deny the fact that he came for me and risked his life. He acts like a jerk with me but… GAHHHH! Why am I thinking about him so much! I have to use this 'Uchiha-less' time to do something productive-…'

'RING-RING…'

Sakura jumped when her cell phone rang. "Woah… that gave me a scare…" she muttered and picked it up. Her eyebrow twitched when she saw the name 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

'Speak of the devil… Should I tell him about Tsunade-sama's invitation or…' she shook her head and received the call.

"H-hello…?"

"Haruno Sakura" greeted Sasuke, not too happily, noticed Sakura and she gulped. "What did you do this time? What is the meaning of this?" he asked; his voice dangerously low. Sakura sweated recalling the 'sidewalk scene'.

"L-look… Sasuke-sama. I'm s-sorry. It was just an instinct! I didn't mean any harm! And no one recognized you, right? So just let it go, please…"

"What? Tsk. I'm not talking about that… I called because my mother and Lady Tsunade are meeting as she's your guardian. It's your idea, isn't it? So that it would profit you as you'll be on both the women's good sides"

"Huh? I didn't…"

"You are going overboard, Haruno. Don't think I didn't see how bad you were trying to get on my mother's good side" he continued. Sakura frowned, now angered. "And now you are lying again? And stop putting ideas in her mind of us going on dates"

"That's it, Mister! Stop accusing me every time or you'll regret it the next time we meet! And why do you think I'll talk to Mikoto-san about that! I don't want to go anywhere with you let alone on a date!"

"Who else would propose an idea like that beside you? All women are same"

"Ugh! You are impossible, Uchiha! Don't you get what I said? I didn't give Mikoto-san any idea!" with that, she clicked the end button furiously, slamming the cell phone on the bed.

"THAT JERK! And I thought he was not that bad but he always proves me wrong! Here I was thinking I would thank him properly" she said exasperated, lying on her bed. "I won't hear your insults again! You Conceited Man!"

* * *

**Uchiha Residence…**

Sasuke leaned back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. To say he was tired was an understatement and he felt restless as well as angry. 'I now feel I made mistake by accepting her deal and agreeing with Aniki.' he thought.

He sighed as he recalled the conversation with his brother after his 'argument' with Sakura. Itachi had heard him talking on the phone with Sakura and even told him that it was not Sakura's fault which made him angry that his brother took her side.

_**Flash Back…**_

"You shouldn't speak to her like that, Otouto"

"Aniki, you don't know what she's up to. She's trying to-…"

"I heard everything, Sasuke" Itachi cut in. "Sasuke… You shouldn't judge her like that. Kaa-san asked me about her guardian and I told her about Lady Tsunade who happen to be in acquaintance with Kaa-san long ago. You can figure out the rest"

"…" Sasuke processed Itachi words and frowned. "Aniki, I don't like this. It's getting out of my hand"

"You're feeling cornered by thinking you're getting involved with her too much? But she's not at fault. You're just angry because she managed to break your walls. She intrigue you"

"…?!"

"You know… I used to think like you. But I accepted some things and all was better"

"It's different with you, Aniki. Because, you love Izumi Nee-san"

"Let me rephrase… I accepted I love her"

"…"

"You should know by now that she's not like your fan girls back in school" said Itachi and sighed. "Well… now that you had already snapped at her, you should make it up to her"

"You are enjoying my misery, aren't you?"

"Aa…"

_**End of Flash back…**_

* * *

'Leave him to find entertainment in my misery…'

Sasuke contemplated whether he should tell his parents the truth about his fake relationship… He was worried that his mother and even his father, he could tell, have taken his relationship with Sakura too seriously. He could even tell his mother considers Sakura as an angel made for him. He still accused his elder brother for putting him in this situation. Not to forget his brother is enjoying and also interfering…

'They look very happy since then… Now I feel cornered about all this. They ask questions that I have no answers to. They look like they are even expecting me to know everything about the woman I met just a week ago… I can't always feel trapped like this. I'll just tell them the truth. I know it'll hurt them but… I have to find a way. I'll deal with it in my way. Besides, if Sakura stays by me, she'll only get hurt and be in my way. It's better if I stop before getting deeply involved' he thought.

Sasuke closed his eyes and pondered more, 'Did Aniki also felt like this back then? I recall Kaa-san being disappointed by his decision but at least he resolved that problem and now everything's fine with him and Nee-san. Speaking of Nee-san… Had anyone informed her-…'

"Sasuke, you are here? I thought you were resting" said Mikoto as she saw her son sitting on couch in the parlor.

"I did rest…" replied Sasuke, looking at his mother who took a seat beside him and sighed.

"You seem stressed… What is it?" asked Mikoto, concerned.

"Aa… Just thinking over some things…" his voice trailed as he looked away from his mother. 'Should I just tell her now? No… It'll be too direct…' he thought, rubbing his temple. So he opted on…

"Kaa-san… What if… this can't work out?" he asked, little cautious for his mother's reaction who looked at him questioningly. "My relationship with Sakura" he elaborated.

"Did something happen? Are you not happy with each other?" enquired Mikoto, slightly perplexed and her frown didn't go unnoticed by him.

Of course he knew his mother would ask him that. But still he had to know what his mother's thoughts were.

"It's not that… It's just… What if something happens in future? We end up breaking up or something like that"

"Sasuke… Why are you having doubts in the first place if you love her? You do love her, right?" Mikoto asked, frowning more and Sasuke looked away then. Her son stayed quiet so Mikoto sighed.

"You know… Itachi had same doubts. He worried if he was able to protect Izumi-chan when she got hurt and blamed himself that he even left her. Even if he didn't speak about it, we all knew that he regretted his decision of leaving her back then… I was upset with him for the first time but since everything's back to normal, I'm happy"

Sasuke stared at the floor. He had witnessed his brother's predicament and how he had put up with it. He was having second thoughts about discussing this with his mother. He glanced at Mikoto from the corner of his eyes and saw her head shaking at him.

"Sasuke… It's not about 'will it work?'… It's about 'how we work it out'. You have made me really happy by choosing Sakura, even your father had praised you for that. And don't forget the fact that she must have gone through a lot since her parents' death… We know she means a lot to you. If not, you won't jump after her in the storm" continued Mikoto and laughed while Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

'It was just an instinct… but if I hadn't saved her, she would have been dead because of me since I invited her. It was on a whim I accepted her deal but since she met my parents, everything has changed…' he thought, glancing at his mother. However, his eyebrow twitched at Mikoto's next words…

"She's one fine woman and you should treasure her. Don't hurt her with your tantrums…" teased Mikoto and laughed at Sasuke's annoyed expression.

"Izumi-chan had called me yesterday, by the way, since Itachi didn't receive her call. I don't know if she'll be coming as I told her he's alright but…" she continued. Sasuke smirked at the news.

"Hn. She will come… And now we should worry for Aniki" stated Sasuke and smirked. 'Now he'll pay for it! He has been enjoying my misery for a while now' he thought, his smirk intact.

Mikoto smiled at Sasuke, "You seem alright now. Well, I have to-…" but she was interrupted by loud voice from the entrance…

"Where is he? ITACHIIIII!

Sasuke's smirk only widened at that…

**To be continued… **

* * *

**A/N **– Okayyyy! This is longer than I intended to write but anyway! Hope you all enjoyed reading and liked it! As usual Review, fav and follow! Thank you! ^^


End file.
